


Heroes May Die, But Legends Shall Endure [Dark Link x Reader]

by FearHaosNakh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Dark Link - Freeform, F/F, Romance, Violence, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearHaosNakh/pseuds/FearHaosNakh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has been living with the CreepyPasta for months now. Being the only mortal and non-killer, everyone worries for her well being. With most of the residents drooling over her, Y/N is well protected. But when Y/N and Toby's prank goes wrong, BEN ends up vanishing Y/N to a secluded world where she is forced to run for her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. 

That was all you heard as you buried your face into your fluffy, black pillow. Your attempt to block out the constant ticking failed. As you cupped your hands over your ears, the ticking just got louder, making you groan in annoyance. You shout out a hand, grabbing the arm of your dearest friend whom you love so dearly. "So help me, Toby, if you don't get out of my room, I will shove those hatchets so far up your ass--" you seethed into your pillow. However, your friend got the message and quickly left. Groaning, you slowly sat up on your bed. Your eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the view of... your wall. The aroma of freshly made pancakes filled the air, greeting your nose. A smile made it's way on your face as you stood, adjusting your bra. You wasted no time to get breakfast, so you walked down in black short shorts and a black tank top. As you made your way down the hall to the stair case, Sally had just exited her room. She gleefully skipped down the hall, grabbing your hand. "Good morning, Y/N!" She giggled. You held her hand gently, smiling down at her. "Good morning, Sal." The two of you made your way down the stairs before she skipped off into the kitchen with Slenderman, Hoodie, and Masky. Smiling, you made your way through the living room and into the dining room where Ticci Toby and Laughing Jack were already seated. You sat across LJ, beside Toby. They both smirked at you, though you couldn't really see Toby's. Ticci Toby has been your best friend since you moved to Slender mansion. You both enjoy pranking, pancakes, and having constant fun. Toby did have a crush on you, which you were very well aware of, but that didn't negatively affect your relationship at all. You could always go to him when you were bored. You love Toby with all of your heart, but you aren't in-love with him. Now, Laughing Jack was known for being quite insane and sometimes annoying, but that didn't stop you from befriending him. You absolutely adore his care-free and mischievous personality, much like yours and Toby's. LJ was always fun to hang around, but sometimes he could get really excited if you hand out for too long. But that wasn't something you could really change. Though LJ would never touch or harm you in any way, he sure could have a dirty mouth. You loved both of the men you sat with at the table. They both have made a way into your heart. Though the mischievous smirk on LJ's face and Toby's unusual silence surprised you, you tried not to show it. 'They're up to something... I just know it' you thought as you looked at the both of them. "What's up, guys?" You asked, smirking. LJ and Toby glanced at each other before looking back at you. "We have a surprise tonight, and we want you to be a part of it." Toby snickered. "Oh, and what might that be?" You were slightly creeped out at Toby's subtle hint at something. But what? "You do like turkey, don't you, Y/N?" LJ asked whilst trying to stifle his laughter. You looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah... Why...?" Toby and LJ snickered as everyone else began pouring into the room. The snickering duo slowly halted as everyone began taking their seats. Sally ran up and sat on the other side of you, smiling adorably. Now when it came to Sally, there was no pranks. If anyone hurt Sally's feelings or were even the slightest bit rude to her, you would make sure they'd regret it. Sally was like the little sister you never had, so you treasured her. Since she was the only other girl who lived in the house, you had no problem talking to her about the other guys. Though she is still at a young age, she still under stood your perspective on everyone, including your slightest crushes. Slender handed everyone a plate of pancakes as you smiled back at Sally. You helped her cut her pancakes into squares, unaware of the attention you were getting from the snickering duo. "Y'know, Y/N." You looked at Toby who had pulled his mask down to eat. "I don't think any one else here would look better in pink than you." You furrowed your brows in confusion as LJ began cackling. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" You asked. "Y/N, child! Profanity!" Slender hissed. Ignoring the man, you continued looking at Toby. He smirked at LJ as he chewed. "Just a thought." You playfully rolled your eyes. Sometimes Toby could be the most annoying person in the world, and sometimes he could be the most understanding. Unfortunately, he wasn't very understanding at the moment. "I swear, Toby, you're lucky I like you." You shook your head and took a bite of your pancake. The boy ticked and chuckled. "So, Y/N. Are you up for a game of Mortal Kombat later?" You looked at the glitch who winked at you. Ben smirked as you raised a brow, smirking. When it came to Ben, he was the constant flirt. He was also pretty selfish, always wanting to hog you and play video games together. The other pasta's didn't understand how you kept up with him, but you didn't know, either. You weren't attracted to Ben, though his appearance was rather attractive. Everyone else groaned and glared at Ben, who continued looking at you. "Actually, Ben, my schedule is full today. Maybe tomorrow." You said, making the glitch slightly pout. Today was Sunday, and like every Sunday, you spent it with Sally and Smile. Smile only got attention from either you or Jeff, so you give Jeff a day off every Sunday by taking care of Smile. You never had a dog, so you enjoyed playing with Smile. When you first met Smile, he did nothing but growl and pounce on you, but when Jeff asked you to watch him, you quickly gained a strong bond. You loved that dog to death, almost as much as Jeff did. Oh yeah, and Jeff. You also loved Jeff. The only people you ever told were Sally and Smile. You were really attracted to his dark personality and bad-boy attitude. He was a flirt towards you, but you didn't want to let him get even the slightest hint that you liked him, for whatever reason. All attention turned towards Jeff, who had just entered the room. How couldn't you have noticed his absence? He was always either boasting about kills or flirting during breakfast and dinner. Maybe Toby and LJ's mischievous actions were really THAT distracting. Jeff was coated in fresh blood, instantly catching your attention. You loved how his hair had the slight crimson gleam to it when he had just got done with a kill. It made you tingle inside. Jeff instantly caught your stares and smirked at you, making you quickly look away. Sally giggled as she noticed the slight blush form across your (S/C) cheeks. You glanced at her, trying to hold back a smile. Her laugh made you melt inside. It was a true little girl laugh, something you hadn't heard in forever. She pointed to her cheek, trying to notify you of your blush. You couldn't blame her for her immature and young nature, but it was kinda embarrassing that she noticed it that well, let alone she had to point it out. You took another bite of your pancakes, looking at LJ, who was currently giving you another one of his mischievous smirks. You two went into a staring contest, you being able to keep a straight face for nearly three minutes. Seeing that LJ was a pro at this and you had no chance of winning, you blinked. Your eyes fluttered, making to laugh. LJ quickly chimed in. You didn't know why or how, but his laugh seemed very contagious, making you unable to stop. The worse part was, he feeds off of other people's laughter to create his own, so you two were going to be laughing for a while. Everyone stared as you and LJ laughed uncontrollably, but neither of you noticed. 'Wow. To think that were laughing out asses off because I blinked...'


	2. Pranking All The Way

After that crazy breakfast, you and LJ went upstairs to play with Sally for a little bit. After a few hours, he left, leaving you to play with Sally. It was now probably around 9:30. Sally continued brushing her doll's hair, letting a yawn escape from her petite lips. You smiled at her, knowing that it was her bed time. "Are ya tired, Sal?" You asked. Sally nodded, setting her doll on her bed. You tucked Sally in, kissing her bloody forehead before you walked out. As you quietly shut her door, a chuckle erupted from the darkness around you. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder to find Toby leaning his back against a door behind you. The dark chuckle originated from his mischievous lips. "What are you doing, Toby?" You asked as you turned to face him. He stood straight, holding out a hand for you to take. "Are you ready for dinner?" He asked. A smirk slithered across your face as you took his hand. "Why, is is turkey?" You asked. Toby chuckled once more, leading you downstairs. The smell of potatoes, turkey, and green beans greeted your noses. You two passed through the living room and into the dining room. It seems that you two were the only ones not sitting, so you prevented anyone else from eating. You sat down in your usual seat. What confused you was that LJ was sitting beside you in Sally's usual spot instead of across from you. He gave you the same mischievous smirk he had earlier. "Y/N, is Sally present?" Slender asked as you took a seat. "No, she's sleeping." You replied, trying to ignore the troublesome looks the snickering duo shot at you. They've been acting like this all day, and it was starting to really annoy you. Slender brought in a turkey, setting it in the middle of the table. It's golden brown coat glossed, making everyone's mouth water. It sent off an aroma, which intoxicated your sense of smell. It was looking and smelling quite delectable, no buts about it. However, Toby and LJ had something planned, and you knew it. As Slender brought the knife to the turkey, LJ began snickering. The two men glanced and you and each other before looking back at Slender. You narrowed your eyes at the turkey, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. However, it seemed completely normal. You quickly snapped out of your gaze as a hand tightened around each of your wrists. LJ was holding one while Toby held the other. You tried your hardest not to jerk your hands away as they both watched Slender carefully. It wasn't too difficult to notice that they were both on the edge of their seats. Literally. Slender gently brought the knife to the base of the turkey. You leaned forward a bit, only to be yanked under the table by your wrists. You were soon free of their grip, but you sat on LJ's lap under the table. Toby tried to stifle his laughter as he sat across from you, looking to the right. Just before you had time to protest, a loud splash sound filled the room. Pink goop covered the floor around you as Toby and LJ laughed their asses off. Slowly, the three of you crawled out from under the table, examining the room. You were shocked to find it completely covered in the thick pink substance. Everyone sat in shock as you soon joined in with the boy's laughter. Toby quickly stood, only to slip and fall onto his back. LJ doubled over, leaning against the wall to keep his balance as he continued laughing. You laughed as you walked over to Toby. Extending a hand to help him up, he grabbed it, pulling you down with him. You landed right on top of his chest, but you were too consumed into your uncontrollable laughter to have it even register in your mind. Now the three of you were completely covered in the substance as well. "You f*cking assholes!" Jeff seethed. Ben growled, "What the f*ck?!" Slender and EJ remained frozen, while Masky and Hoodie glared at you. Their reactions only made you laugh harder. Tears came to your eyes as you rested your head on Toby's chest, trying to catch your breath. LJ tried to stand, but slid and fell onto his stomach, continuing his fit of uncontrollable laughter. Toby gently pushed you off of him, attempting to stand. He pulled himself up with help of the table, still laughing. You held your hand out and he helped you up to your feet. Carefully, you slid over to the laughter-drunken LJ and extended a hand. He shakily took it, pulling himself up. The three of you leaned against the wall, keeping your balance. Toby was the first one to stop laughing, you soon stopping as well. The three of you panted with smirks painted across your face at the prank that had gone to plan so well. "Toby! Jack! Y/N! You three will clean up this mess at once!" Slender hissed. You rested your arm on Toby's shoulder, slightly panting from your fit of laughter. Though serious consequences would come in the future, none of you could take him seriously when he was covered in a pink goop. "Yes, sir!" Toby chuckled. You stood up straight, sliding over to the table. Everyone began trudging up to their rooms, leaving the three of you alone in the dining room with Slender. He angrily wiped the slime from his face, flinging it onto the floor. LJ slightly chuckled, wiping some from his outfit as well. "What was your goal in this? What was there to accomplish?" Slender seethed. Since you really didn't have anything to do with it, you didn't respond. "It was just a prank. Nothing to cry abo--" Slender cut his ticking proxy off,"No! No more pranks are allowed in this household! The three of you will get this cleaned up immediately!" Toby looked down slightly. "Yes, sir." LJ's smirk faded as you looked at Slender. Though he didn't have a face, you could tell he was fuming. He could do anything he wanted to Toby and LJ since they were immortal and couldn't die, but you had limits. If he were to get angry enough, you would be dead in a second. Though Slender took you in himself, he had no problem punishing you for your stupid actions. "Good. Now, get to work!" Slender disappeared, leaving the three of you alone. Silence pierced your ears as you all looked separate directions. The silence was eating away at you, making you break it. "Well, this sh*t isn't going to clean itself." You strode into the kitchen, grabbing a mop. Toby grabbed a wash cloth and sponge, leaving LJ with the paper towels. All night, the three of you scrubbed away until the room was spotless. The night wasn't completely boring, though. LJ cracked jokes, leading to you three telling funny stories and future pranks. About an hour or two later, they began to flirt and tease you. You didn't mind this, though, and secretly wanted the night to go on.


	3. Exhausted

All night, the three of you had been cleaning. Eventually, you began getting tired, even exhausted. The only thing you remember was mopping along the walls as LJ and Toby threw slime at each other. Then, nothing. You probably blacked out from exhaustion, or were too tired to remember. You woke up, eyes flittering as you glanced at the area around you, not moving a muscle. Your hand was under your head as you laid on your chest against something soft. Since it was warm, you snuggled it a bit, smiling. However, you froze when an arm was wrapped around you, pulling you closer. Quickly realizing that it was another person, you shot straight up, noticing that you were still in the dining room. LJ was passed out on the table, you laying on his chest. A blush quickly spread across your cheeks as you quickly hopped off. The entire room was spotless, but smelled a bit. Then, you noticed Toby sleeping on the floor, his goggles barely still attached to his face, revealing his eyes. You bent down, gently shaking his shoulder. He snorted a bit before opening an eye. His brown eyes stared into your (E/C) ones, making you smile. He blinked a few times before looking around. "Where- what- Was I asleep on the floor?" He looked down at his outfit stained in pink. You nodded, chuckling a bit. You held out a hand, helping him up. He stumbled a bit, but caught himself on the table. You chuckled, walking up beside him. His eyes were still drooping, tempting to close fully. "You'd better wake LJ before Slender gets down here." You said, making his eyes snap open fully. He nodded, fixing his goggles and yawning. You watched as he placed a hand on the clown's face, violently shaking him. "LJ, get your ass off the table!" He groaned. LJ groaned as well, slowly opening his eyes and grabbing Toby's hand. Toby retracted his arm, watching as the clown sat up, looking totally flustered. "Sleep hood, LJ?" You teased, noticing that there was a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. His outfit was stained and covered in,pink, just like yours and Toby's. His hair was messy, sticking out in all sorts of directions, jus like Toby's. Since yours was in a ponytail, (optional) it wasn't very messed up. At least not like theirs. The clown smirked, sleepily looking at you, "Like a baby, Y/N!" You slightly blushed, making LJ laugh. Toby quickly cut off the moment, "Wait a minute... What time is it?" He asked as he frantically ran into the kitchen. You and LJ slowly lingered behind, still tired and kinda awkward. "Guys! Breakfast starts in ten minutes!" Toby screamed, running back into the dining room to drag you and LJ into the kitchen. "So? What about it?" You asked. Toby twitched, looking at you. Though he was probably glaring at your stupidity, you were used to it, so it didn't bother you the slightest. "So, we were supposed to have breakfast ready an hour ago!" He yelled. LJ just laughed, making you slightly confused about what to feel. Toby was furious and nervous as shit, but LJ was just brushing it all off. But how often does Toby worry about something? How often does LJ laugh? Hm. "Shut up, Toby!" You slapped the proxy. You quickly gripped his shoulders, vigorously shaking him. "We'll get through this together! Just calm your ass down!" The brunette slowly nodded, making you release your grip. His tense muscles slowly relaxed, still feeling a bit nervous. He sighed, looking into your (E/C) orbs softly. "Okay, but we have to hurry." A few minutes later, you pranced around the kitchen in a apron and chef's hat, a whisk held tightly in your left hand. Toby stood at the stove, trying to flip four pancakes at once. Batter was in his hair and covered some of his torso. LJ was at the island, preparing the plates with eggs, milk, silverware, and soon pancakes. His arms were almost invisible as he quickly put everything together. "Done!" Toby cheered, bringing over a stack of around twenty pancakes. LJ quickly put a few on each plate, making sure that they were in a neat and sophisticated manor. While they brought in a few plates at a time, you cut Sally's pancakes and doused them with syrup, just how she liked it. You grabbed yours and Sally's plates, heading into the dining room. Everyone was already seated, besides you, Toby, and LJ. Toby brought in drinks with the help of LJ as you handed Sally her plate. A smile formed on her lips as soon as she noticed her pancakes cut into miniature triangles. "Bon appetite!" LJ giggled, giving a full bow. Toby came and sat beside you, slightly panting. You couldn't tell if it was from him running around, or just being nervous. What ever it was, it easily caught your attention. "You okay, Tobes?" You whispered as everyone began eating. Their forks against the glass plate making enough noise for you to be unheard by them. The boy glanced at you, nodding. You nodded back, returning to your breakfast. "Looks like you guys really worked your asses of, huh?" Ben snickered. You looked at him, his red pupils shifting over from Toby to you. "Profanity!" Slender hissed, subtly gesturing to Sally. Ben rolled his eyes, looking back at his food before taking another bite. It was always strange to you. Why would the world's most notorious serial killers always ban together to have breakfast and dinner? Aren't killers supposed to be solo and rebellious? However, you knew the answer perfectly well. Even if they weren't hungry, Slender would have made them. It was the right thing to do, especially since they were living in his mansion. "More than we could ever get your lazy ass to do." Toby mumbled, making you chuckle. Ben glared daggers at Toby, apparently hearing his comment. Once more, Toby mumbled, "It's true." LJ snickered, popping a piece of candy into his mouth. You smiled, slightly chuckling some more. The rest of breakfast was Toby and Ben arguing, mostly about Ben not doing anything around the mansion. The others listened, occasionally laughing when Ben had nothing to protest against Toby. Soon, everyone was finished, leaving it to you and Toby to clean up. Toby gathered plates, quietly grumbling to himself. You picked up all of the plastic cups, stacking them in order to carry them easier. Most of the cups had syrup or saliva along the side of them, making it almost unbearable to carry. Having syrup all over your hands, or anything sticky, was one of your pet peeves. It made everything else impossible to do. You walked into the kitchen, holding the door open for Toby. He stumbled in, mumbling thanks before setting all of the plates in the sink. You sat all of the cups in there as well, starting the hot water. Steam instantly appeared, signaling that the water was hot enough. Twisting the knob to your right, the drain closed, letting the water build up. You squirted in some soap before turning the water off. The dishes would probably be ready to wash around lunch, so you were free of chores for now. Toby sighed, leaning against the counter, staring right at you. You stared back, admiring the batter which still covered some of his outfit. His hair was still messy, just how it was when the three of you woke up in the dining room. You smiled, chuckling a bit, "You need a shower." Toby smirked as he leaned up from the counter, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." You rolled your eyes at him, "Like you were going to take one anyways." "I was. I'm not that much of a slob." He ticked. "Yeah, sure." Toby narrowed his eyes at you, stepping closer. You stood your ground as he stopped a few inches away from you. He was an inch taller than you, practically towering over your smaller build. Toby smirked, looking down at you. "Y'know, Y/N." He started, "I wasn't lying when I said you'd look good in pink. It suits you well." Toby winked at you, making you roll your eyes. You gently placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back a bit. "Stop flirting, Toby, and go take a shower already!" You chuckled. Toby huffed like a child, trudging out of the kitchen. You laughed at his childish behavior. You loved the way he could act so mature, and then so childish in an instant. Yet he was always so predictable. You were the only one in the entire mansion dumb enough to put up with Toby, let alone be his friend. After a while, it didn't surprise you that no one else would hang out with him. He may be your best friend, but he was annoying as hell sometimes. You walked into the living room where Ben was alone, playing his video games. Slumping down on the couch beside him, you watched as he played Call of Duty: Ghosts. Though he was playing multiplayer, you were really interested in his tactics and strategies. Usually you'd only watch someone play a video game on story, but any COD modes were interesting to you. His character shot everyone else's, their brains splattering all over the screen for effects. Since Ben was a video game glitch, he could use any glitch or cheat to his ability, making him the dirty victor. You could hear all of the complaints coming from the other mics of the other players, making Ben snicker. Just hearing the raging gamers through the TV made his day. "You're such a f*cking cheater, Ben." You snickered, making him smirk. "That's the best part, Y/N. Cheating just to hear the sounds of their frustrated groans and complaints. It's f*cking beautiful!" He laughed. Rolling your eyes, you looked back at the TV, only to be drawn back away. "Y/N!" A deep and husky voice yelled. You groaned, standing up. However, Ben grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down while still playing his game. Happy that you didn't have to get back up, you slumped back against the couch, resting your arm on Ben's shoulder. He was hunched forward, so it was a kind've awkward arm rest. "Y/N!" They yelled again. Instead of standing back up, you yelled back,"What?!" Heavy footsteps came running into the living room, stopping at your side. Turning, you looked at Jeff, who was panting at your side. Smile came out from beside him, wagging his tail. Jeff had that crazed look in his eyes, meaning that he had a lust for something, most likely blood. "I need you to watch Smile for a bit." He panted, smiling down at you. You nodded, smiling at his trusty dog, "Okay, get your ass out of here, then." Since Jeff could be the most insane when he needed to kill, it was best for him to be away from you. You were still a human, still full of blood, still alive, everything he was looking for. Though he's said many times that he'd never harm you, you still had to be cautious. It was better to be safe than sorry, right? You watched as the teen raced out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Smile jumped up on your lap, curling himself up in a ball. You gently stroked the dog's head, turning your attention back to Ben's game. Though Jeff could just take Smile with him or leave him in his room, leaving you with Smile was the best option. Not only to give Jeff a break, but Smile one, as well. Smile is always so energetic and full of noise. However, when he sees you, he knows to calm down. You are the only one who Smile will be calm and let his guard down around, besides Jeff. You are still unsure why, but you do enjoy it. Petting him also calms and relaxes you, too. "That damn dog stinks!" A growl erupted from behind you. You slowly turned around to see the Puppeteer leaning against the back of the couch, looking at Smile. "Shut up, he's probably just been out killing squirrels or something. Give him a break." The Puppeteer snickered, ruffling the dog's head before walking into the kitchen. You watched as he slowly disappeared behind the doorway. The Puppeteer may not have been your best friend, but he sure was one, indeed. He was more like an annoying older brother. You two didn't hang out much, but he still adored you. The only time the two of you would ever hang out was when you needed some self-confidence or encouragement. After all, he was full of cockiness and self-confidence, always willing to share with you. "You gotta admit, Y/N. That dog does smell like sh*t." Ben said bluntly. You scowled at him,"Fine! I'll go give him a bath, then. C'mon, Smile." Smile hopped off of your lap, walking with you up to your bedroom. Since you had an attached bathroom, it made showering much easier. Opening your bedroom door, Smile trotted in, immediately heading for the bathroom. You closed your door, following him. He patiently sat by the door as you twisted the knob, letting him inside. Your bathroom was large, containing white tiles, white walls, and even a white sink and cabinet. It had a large shower to the right, and a large bath to the left. The throne was beside the bath, and the sink and mirror were straight ahead. It was a lot for only one person, but you'd rather it be too big than too small. Smile trotted over to the bath, jumping inside as if he went through this process many times before. You walked over, turning the warm water on and plugging the drain. Smile eagerly wagged his tail as you lathered the shampoo in your hands, smiling at him. Exhausted after drying off Smile and playing with him in your room for a little bit, you collapsed on your led, Smiled resting his head on your stomach. It was a long day, and all you needed was a nap. However, you knew it was impossible since you lived in Slender Mansion.


	4. Good Prank Gone Bad

Your eyes slightly drooped as Smile rested his head on your stomach, letting out a loud sigh. He looked around the room, keeping his head stationary. Though you two only played tug-of-war for a few minutes, the two of you were exhausted from a long day. Smile has probably been chasing and killing some animals around the forrest with Jeff, like usual. And you were still exhausted from cleaning the entire night. 

You slowly pet Smile's soft yet damp fur, resting your eyes in the process. Since you never had a dog, you always treasured Smile. You two could always calm each other, even when he's an insane killer dog. However, you learned quickly that everyone in the mansion has another side to them. A more friendly, non-killer side. You chose to stay close to that side of everyone. After all, you were still human.

You slowly scratched behind Smile's ear, making his eyes begin to droop as well. His ears drooped down, and his tail stopped wagging, indicating that he was tired. You stopped scratching him, resting your hand atop of his head. After a long day, you both were looking forward to a nice nap, at least. 

While the two of you were dozing off, Jeff silently slipped into your room. As he quietly closed the door, he noticed you and Smile laying down on your bed, lightly sleeping. Blood soaked his hair and stained his hoodie, letting of a strong musty smell. However, you couldn't notice it, but Smile did. 

Smile's head shot straight up, startling you. He stared at Jeff, his tail beginning to wag as he did so. Your eyes slowly slit open as Smile hopped off your bed and into Jeff's arms. Turning your head over to the direction Smile ran, you began sitting yourself up. However, Jeff quickly grabbed onto your shoulder, pushing you back down.

"Thanks for watching Smile, Y/N. You really need to go to sleep, though." He said rather calmly.

You slightly smirked at his statement, resting your head on the pillow. As you did so, Jeff and Smile left the room, leaving you to doze off into a deep and relaxing sleep.

~Time Skip~

You woke up with the sun blinding your eyes. The cool breeze coming in from your window made goosebumps rise all over your body, making you slightly shiver. Since you fell asleep in your tank top that only stretched down to your abdominals, shorts, and knee high converse, the breeze easily affected you. 

You stretched your arms, smiling at the satisfying pop. Your muscles stretched and relaxed as you slowly sat up, swinging your legs off the side of the bed. Usually, you would wake up to Toby's ticking or ranting, so you were surprised that you woke up to complete peace and silence. You rubbed your eyes, yawning a bit as you stood. Wobbling, you made your way over to the door, squinting your eyes to adjust to the brightness. 

You reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly and swinging the door open. Light poured out from your room onto the dimly lit hallway. Closing the door quietly behind you, you stepped out. The floor quietly creaked beneath you as you made your way to the stairs. As you got closer, you heard the chattering of the other residents, who were most likely in the living room. You began walking down the stairs, sleepily peering around the living room.

Jeff and Ben sat on the couch, playing Mortal Kombat. Smile sat beneath them with Sally playing with his tail. EJ and LJ were sitting in the chairs talking with Masky and Hoodie. The Bloody Painter was at the dining room table, painting, which left the Puppeteer and Dr. Smiley to watch Ben and Jeff.

You earned a few good mornings as you made your way into the kitchen. Toby sat on the counter, swinging his legs like a child. When he saw you walking in, it seemed as if his eyes instantly lit up with excitement.

"Y/N!" He cheered, rushing over to you. You smiled as he wrapped you into a tight hug. "Good morning, Toby." You sighed, hugging him back.

As he pulled away, you glanced around the kitchen, noticing how clean it was. Usually it was a total mess after breakfast, but today must've been different. "So, Tobes, what's up?" You leaned against the counter, watching as he opened a few cabinets. He pulled out a box of pancake batter and a large plastic bowl. 

"Well, since breakfast was two hours ago, I decided to make you some pancakes." Toby began pouring some of the powder into the bowl, stopping about half way. It was a lot, especially for the two of you. That much batter would be able to fill everyone at least three times.

"Wow, Toby. Are ya going to feed the whole city?" You chuckled. Toby began filling the bowl with water, sarcastically laughing at your question. "Hahaha. Yeah, since we love everyone in this putrid city." 

"Okay, then why so much batter?"

"Well, I'm hungry, too, Y/N. Don't be so stingy with the pancakes."

"Toby, that's enough to feed everyone here. Like eight times."

Toby began mixing the batter with a wooden spoon, shutting off the faucet. You pulled out the frying pan, setting it on the stove and turning it on medium. "I have an idea when we're done, so calm yourself, Y/N." He chuckled mischievously. You arched a brow, smirking. "Yeah? Like what?"

Toby chuckled as he poured a bit of batter into the pan. You handed him the spatula as he sat the bowl down on the counter. He always had some kind of crazy and troublesome idea, which eventually led the two of you into some sort of consequence. Despite the usual negative ending, you were always curious about his plans for the day. It usually consisted on annoying some other resident, like soaking the, with water or just scaring their pants off. 

"Something, Y/N. You'll see when the time comes."

After eating your breakfast, there was still and entire bowl of batter left. It was probably around 2-3 gallons of pancake batter, which was a lot for Toby. Plus, it was all in one bowl, so it was too heavy for you to carry, since you were still pretty tired.

"Y/N!!~" Toby cooed as he entered the kitchen. You were setting your plate into the dishwater as he approached from behind. Turning around, you noticed that he was holding the bowl of batter in a strange position. You quickly realized that he was planning on soaking, or rather coating, you with pancake batter. 

"Toby, you better not. I will shove those hatchets so far up your ass!" You playfully growled. However, the boy just leaned a bit closer to your face. You two were only an inch away, noses practically touching as he stared into your narrowed eyes. "Try me."

You could tell that he was seriously going to dump the batter all over you, so you quickly ran out of the kitchen. He followed close behind as you ran into the living room, trying to dodge all of the other Pastas as they continued with their day.

"Y/N!~" He cooed once more. You ran faster as he chuckled behind you. "Fuck you, Toby!"

You looped back into the kitchen and then into the living room, once more. Since he was getting closer to you, you decided to hop over the back of the couch for a short cut. If he were to try, he'd end up falling or spilling the batter all over himself, which would be hilarious to see.

As you hopped over, you expected to bounce off the cushion and back onto your feet. However, you landed right on Ben's lap as he was playing his video game. He looked at you, a smirk plastered across his face. You slightly smiled back, noticing that Toby was slowly approaching from behind the couch. 

"Hey, Y/N. What'cha doing?" Ben smirked at you. You nervously chuckled, waiting for the right moment to run back into the kitchen. "Oh, you know, just hanging out." 

Toby stopped, lifting the bowl up high above you. However, before he could pour it all over you, you jumped off of Ben's lap, landing on the floor. You watched as the batter escaped the bowl, splattering all over Ben and his video game controller, much like a waterfall. Your mouth was agape as Toby shook the rest of the batter out of the bowl, chuckling. Ben remained still, his red eyes glowing with rage. 

You and Toby went into a fit of laughter, everyone else soon joining in. Everyone except Ben, that is. Ben's eyes snapped onto you as you stood, still laughing. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, making you wipe the, away. Toby leaned against the couch for support as he laughed, wheezing a bit.

Suddenly, the house's power went out, making everything dark. The only light was the one coming from outside, which barely lit the place. The laughter slowly dies down as you looked around, confused. Soon, the room was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop on the carpet upstairs.

"Y/N?" Toby attempted walking over to you, but tripped over his own feet. 

You chuckled a bit, quickly stopping when the room was silent again. Before you could walk over to Toby, something gripped your throat tightly, lifting you up a bit. Or should I say, someone. You choked a bit, struggling under the person's grip. They only tightened it, making you attempt to kick them. However, flailing your legs around didn't help any.

A low growl erupted from directly in front of you. "You shouldn't have done that, Y/N." Ben's cold breath blew into your face, sending chills down your spine.

Suddenly, your world began to spin, the darkness consuming you. You felt as if you were being torn apart, but you couldn't find the ground. It was as if you were on a cloud. The good thing was, Ben had let go of your throat, so you were no longer worrying about breathing. You tightly gripped your hair, trying to keep yourself together as your head spun wildly. A massive headache made you groan and pull on your (H/C) hair. 

When it had finally stopped, you were no longer in Slender Mansion. Or on Earth at all. Your entire environment was different. It almost seemed... pixelated.

You looked around, your headache gone and replaced with curiosity. Everything was dark, in either a shade of grey or just completely splattered with red, which you guessed was blood. As you continued studying your environment, you realized that you were outside. The grey grass slightly blew beneath your feet, just like it would in an old Nintendo game. It was more like one pixel at a time, which interested you. You had never been in such a world, and it amazed you. It looked like a place where Ben would reside. Or at least hang out.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" A dark and husky voice called from behind you. You quickly whipped around to find a boy, about your age, approaching you.

He had silver hair and red eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Ben's, which was Link's from Legend of Zelda franchise, except it was only black and shades of grey. His skin was a medium-grey, much like the Puppeteer's. A rusty yet sharp sword was sheathed on his back, ready to be used at any second. Black smoke hovered around him, but was still barely there. Though his appearance was dark and his presence was unnerving, you couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was very handsome, indeed, and his defined muscles interested you. 

As he approached you, he smirked and trailed his eyes over your body, which was still quite exposed by your outfit. But since you lived as the only female, besides an 8 year old, in a house full of perverts, you were used to people checking out your appearance. Feeling unintimidated by this stranger, you stood your ground and looked at him, curiosity painting your features. 

The boy let out a small chuckle as he continued getting closer, now only a few feet away. His eyes locked with your eyes. When he was about two inches away, he stopped, towering over you. Many of the guys at the mansion did this. Either to intimidate you, or try to be flirty. However, he could be doing both right now.

"What is a human like you doing here in my world?" He asked, his voice dark and husky. Though he defiantly looked like Ben, you began to like him more. For what reason? You don't know. You don't even know this guy's name! 

"Who are you?" You asked, trying not to smile back at him. He arched a brow, his smile fading a bit. "How rude of me. I am Dark Link, and you are in my world, now."

You studied his features as he spoke. Now that he was close, you noticed his pointy ears, much like an elf's. 'Dark Link? Wasn't that a character from the LOZ game I played with Ben a few weeks ago?' He definitely matched the character's appearance, yet he was much more interesting than than pixelated antagonist.

"Okay, I'm Y/N. Now, how the hell do I get out of here? Y'know, back to Earth?" You looked around your environment once more, noticing that there were no buildings or man-made structures. 

The boy chuckled one more. He grabbed your jaw a bit roughly, turning you to face him again. He smirked at your surprised expression. "Listen, Y/N." The way your name rolled off of his tongue made you melt inside, in which you surprised yourself by doing. "This is my world, and you are in my world. That means that you are now mine, and you wont be leaving."

You watched as he continued his smile throughout his entire sentence, as if he were satisfied with your presence, which he probably was. Was he a killer like them? Maybe even a CreepyPasta? You grabbed his wrist and pried it off, scowling at him. Your rebellious and dominant nature now taking over.

"Listen, Dark Link." You mimicked, which he did not appreciate. "I don't give a fuck about your stupid world and rules! I don't belong to you or anyone else. Now, I'm looking for the fucking exit, with or without your help!" You growled, which made his smirk fade completely.

You turned to walk away, but was pulled right back. He tightly gripped your wrist, pulling you to face him again. His eyes were narrowed and he had a very familiar expression on his face. One that you could very easily recognize. Bloodlust. 

"You just don't get it, do ya, princess? Well, I haven't had a fucking human here in over 300 years!" He growled, which made you flinch. "You're not getting away that easily. All I've gotten was those pixelated fucks to kill! Now, I've got some real blood to spread, and I will not let you get away. I'll make you last as long as I have to." You narrowed your eyes as a twisted smile appeared back on his face. "Now, cooperate, and maybe I'll go easy on you."

Though you were petrified and trembling on the inside, you were surprisingly able to maintain an angry and rebellious structure. It didn't matter if he thought you were his, he was not going to kill you. Yet deep down you were a little sad and curious at the fact that he hadn't seen another human in over 300 years. Was he isolated here? Or did he choose to be like this?

"Listen, you fucker." You growled. "Ben sent me here, so he'll be back to get me. Now, either let me go, or I'll have Ben kick your ass!"

The boy chuckled at your statement, seeming rather amused. "Ben? I can kick Ben's ass any day, princess. Don't think that your knight in shining armor will save you, this time." His smirk was real this time, masking his anger. 

"I don't need Ben to save me, but he'll do enough to make your life a fucking nightmare!" You seethed, attempting to pry yourself out of his grip. "My life's already a fucking nightmare, princess. Now, I'm about to share my living hell with you."

You watched as your environment changed and grew right before your eyes. Stones and tiles formed a path of pavement as houses and wooden shops began to rise out of the ground. Trees started to disappear, being replaced with high walls. Now, your environment was a village. A village inside a barrier of guards and walls. People began pouring out of their houses, their pixelated forms making you cringe inside. They began socializing and walking around, not even noticing the two of you, somehow. You both stood in the center of the road, surrounded by villagers. 

"Since I like your rebellious and competitive attitude, I'll make you a deal, Princess." You looked back at him, an evil smirk plastered across his face, which you desperately wanted to slap or punch at the moment. "We're going to play a game." His smirk grew wider, confusing you. "What kind of game?" 

He chuckled a bit before answering, "A game of hide and seek. Do you accept?" 

You thought for a moment. This guy was going to kill you if you didn't, but wasn't he going to try and kill you anyways? Surely there had to be a positive side to this game. Maybe he'd even set you free if you won. 

Since you were the only other girl in the Mansion, Sally would always want to play with you. Usually it would be playing with dolls, but sometimes she'd even want to play hide and seek. You'd eventually convince the others to play, too. So, you'd all play hide and seek, which Masky or Hoodie usually won. LJ, Toby, Smile, and Jeff were always too loud, and EJ never really got any of the good hiding spots, so that led to you being a winner. Half of the time.

Since you were confident with your chance of winning, you asked more about this game. "Okay. What happens if I win?" He smiled wider at your acceptance. "If you manage to escape me by the time Ben gets here to retrieve you, I'll let you go. However, if I manage to catch you before then, you'll be mine."

You thought about his words carefully. He chuckled a bit before continuing, which made you cringe. The thought of being here with him was unnerving, especially since he was planning on killing you sooner or later. But something else also made your mind ponder. Was Ben even coming back for you?

The boy leaned in closer, chuckling a bit. Now your noses were touching, his cold skin making shivers go up your spine.

"Forever."


	5. The Game

"Forever."

That word rushed through your mind a million times, as if it were on replay. Instead of him killing you right away or even making it last for a while, he was going to keep you here forever. Though you can't live forever like they can, he will still make the rest of your life a living hell. Just like his was. However, that was only if you lost. With your competitive nature and athletic build, you had a 50-50 chance.

"Now, do we have a deal?" His grip on your wrist tightened, making you wince a little. His smirk faded as he waited for your response. "Deal. But you can't cheat!" You seethed.

Dark Link chuckled, releasing you of his grip. You rubbed your wrist, looking back up at him. "Okay, princess. You already know how to play, so we might as well start. I'll give you a 2 minute head start." 

You stared at him for a minute, trying to decipher all of his words as if there were hints hidden in them. With a two minute head start, you would try to go as far as you could to hide. If he found you, which you doubted since this village was huge, you could easily escape. You just had to make sure that you had multiple escapes wherever you decided to hide.

Dark Link cocked his head a bit as you remained motionless. "You better run, Y/N. The clock is ticking." He chuckled. 

Shaking your head, you began running off down the pavement. Soon enough he would lose track of you through the villagers that flooded the streets. You pushed people out of the way, desperately looking around for a place to hide. All of the houses looked identical, so you took a sharp right turn, heading down the next sidewalk. It was now time to choose. One of these houses could mean the difference between life and death. So, you ran into the second house, hoping that Dark Link wouldn't think about you hiding so close to the starting point. 

You ran into the empty house, and headed down into the basement, a classical hiding spot. Hopefully, Dark Link would think that you would try to hide somewhere more obscure or unpredictable and just pass this house. 

You looked around, trying to decode where the best place would be. When you got the idea of heading into the basement, you figured that it would be dark, dusty, and abandoned. However, it was dimly lit, and had many pieces of furniture. It looked more like a workshop for a Blacksmith, which wouldn't be surprising. Looking around, you tried to decide where to hide. Under the couch? In the dresser? Under the stairs? Eventually, you ran over to the wall and started to pry off the wooden planks. It was a waste of precious time that you could be using to hide yourself, but you could tell that something was behind it. The way that the planks were arranged gave that much away. After a few seconds of prying off the planks, you discovered a crawlspace. It was big enough to fit you, but it didn't lead anywhere. So, without hesitation, you crawled inside, pulling a table over to hide it better.

"Ready or not, Y/N, here I come!" Dark Link's voice came from every direction, making you flinch. 

Now the game was on. You never thought that a game of Hide and Seek could mean the difference between life or death. You had Sally to thank for your ideas and strategies. That is, if you lived to even see her again.

Of course you would! You were a competitive, athletic, and determined girl who could take on any challenge. You weren't about to let some Link wannabe keep you as his prisoner for the rest of your life. Though it did sadden you to know that he had no one else here to talk to. He hadn't even seen a human in over 300 years. Now you knew he was a CreepyPasta. Dark Link may live in a pixelated world and be a virtual-Pasta, but he still looked relatively human. And you learned when you moved into Slender Mansion that everyone has a heart. Whether it was literal or not. Dark Link may only be threatening you so that he wouldn't have to be alone for the rest of his life. However, even if he did try to keep you here, you'd eventually die. Your body can't eat the food here, and you'd die from illness or old age. Most likely death by a strategy of brutal murder.

You sat in the dusty crawlspace, your heart racing. Hide and Seek was always an intense game, so it was hard to keep 100% silent. After a few minutes, you heard nothing upstairs or around you, so that must've meant that he hadn't located you, yet. Maybe you overestimated him, or maybe he was just toying with you. The silence was killing you, though. Suspense filled silence was all that you heard in the past few minutes, which drove you insane. There had to be some sort of noise. Whether it was talking, footsteps, or even breathing, something had to mask the silence. 

Unfortunately, the silence did end, and it was replaced with footsteps coming from upstairs. You began panting as they got closer, and even began walking towards your location. The stairs began creaking, which meant that someone was walking down. Trying to keep yourself quiet, you steadied your breath, holding it when needed. You looked out at where the stairs ended. A pair of black boots appeared. There was no doubt that it was Dark Link.

He began walking around, flipping over the couch, tearing through the cabinets, and even scouting through the closets. As he did so, you began trembling, terrified that he would find you. Your plan of having an extra escape route backfired, which meant you could only pray that he'd just pass you on and leave. Right away, he stopped rummaging through the closet and remained silent. For a second, you thought you heard him sniffing the air, like a dog.

Trembling, you buried your face in your arms, attempting to hide yourself. Your breathing was shaky as his footsteps slowly got louder and slower. As they came to a stop, released a silent sigh. 

"I can smell your fear, Y/N."

You whipped your head to your right, looking deep into a pair of red eyes. Dark Link was crouched under the table, smirking at you. Before you could protest, he grabbed your arm and drug you out from under the table. He pulled you up as he stood, gripping your arm tightly. He smirked at your terrified expression, which you couldn't mask.

He'd caught you. You were now his.

Forever.


	6. Alone

You continued looking into Dark Link's red orbs as he stared into your (E/C) ones. A smirk was plastered across his face, knowing that he had just won the game. Yet you couldn't lose. You couldn't let your fate be based on a game of Hide and Seek with a killer. Knowing that you would never see any of the other Pastas again just because you lost a game made you feel ashamed. LJ, Smile, Sally, Toby...

Toby.

Your best friend. You wouldn't even have the chance to tell him how you've really felt about him. Every time he'd wrap an arm around you, defend you, or even flirt with you made your heart flutter. You weren't sure if you really loved him, but he was your best friend. But you had to continue for Toby. There was no way you were going to let some virtual game character keep you for himself.

"Looks like I've won, Y/N." He snickered.

You flinched as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. While trying to decide of a plan to escape, you went along with his statement.

"Looks like you have. And here I thought that I was the best Hide and Seek player." You sighed.

Dark Link chuckled,"You can't beat someone who's been doing it their entire life, Y/N."

You slightly lowered your head, sighing. "Had I have known..." "Had you have known, maybe you would've gave up right away?"

You sighed, slightly nodding. You cringed inside knowing that you were admitting your inferiority to someone. Yet Dark Link chuckled once more and pulled you even closer. 

"Looks like I have overestimated you, Y/N. I figured that you would fulfill my need for some fun."

You looked him in the eyes again, narrowing yours. "Screw you and your fucking needs!"

Then, you kneed him in the groin. He doubled over as you took off running up the stairs. Now you had pissed him off. Instead of keeping you here for the rest of your life, he was probably just going to kill you right away.

You bolted out of the house and down the pavement. Trying to get lost in the crowd, you ran in a serpentine pattern, maneuvering around all of the pixelated villagers. Now wasn't the time to hide, it was time to run. You continued running through the crowd of villagers, thinking that Dark Link had lost you. As you turned around, you noticed that he wasn't following you, and the door of the house was wide open, just how you left it. You let out a sigh of relief and turned around, only to smack right into someone's chest.

You stumbled backwards a bit and looked at them. There stood Dark Link, angrier than you'd ever seen anyone in your entire life. His eyes were glowing red as he slowly walked towards you. You walked backwards, hoping that you wouldn't run into anyone. 

"You think you're so smart, don't 'cha, Y/N?" He growled.

You continued backing away as he got closer. His hands were balled up into fists as he clenched his jaw.

"Well, no matter how hard you try to defy it, you're mine. Fair and square." His voice was darker than before. You would've found it very attractive if he wouldn't have been so furious with you right now.

"I don't belong to you!" You spat at him, making him growl. "Why you little bitch!"

As he lunged at you, you tumbled to the side, barely getting out of his reach. You quickly stumbled back onto your feet, running as fast as you could. Dark Link looked over his shoulder and watched you run. He smirked, as if he already knew where you were going. Then, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

You continued running, your legs going as fast as they could. Arguing with him wasn't the smartest thing to do, but you did end up getting away, again. As you continued running, you noticed that you were just running in circles. No matter how much longer or faster you went, you'd end up in the same place every time. 

So, you stopped running and looked around. Now, all of the villagers were gone, leaving you alone in the streets. It was quite perplexing, but you couldn't waste time just standing there. Again, only the silence greeted your ears. Everything began to get darker, indicating that the sun was going down. Have you been there that long? 

You began slowly walking down the pavement, watching the area around you, for both Dark Link and a place to run to. As you continued walking, you noticed that the area started to change, instead of going in circles. Could running in this world cause some sort of time lapse? Maybe that was the reason why Dark Link always walked or teleported. 

Soon enough, you came across what looked like an abandoned palace. Despite the monochromatic colors and the broken windows, it looked relatively nice. Giant red banners hung from poles, initialing the letter "Z". You hesitantly walked into the palace, not letting your guard down. 

Inside the palace was horrific. The halls were painted with blood, letting off a very sadistic aura. The smell of rotten flesh filled your nostrils as you approached two giant doors, making you retch. You reached out for the handle, gripping it tightly. Little did you know, what rests behind the door would scar you.

You swung the door open, taking in your environment. The smell had only gotten stronger, but it was nothing compared to the image. Bodies were everywhere. Some of their heads bashed in, others have been brutally stabbed to death, some were even missing body parts. Blood covered the entire room. The worst part was, all of the bodies belonged to females. They were all Princesses from different video game franchises. Zelda, Elise, Kitana, Peach, you name it. 

Your eyes watered from the musty atmosphere. You covered your mouth and nose with your hands, trying to escape the smell. And at the end of the red carpet was a blood-covered throne. Dark Link sat in it, studying the bloody skull that rested in his hand. He seemed to smirk at it, tracing the cracks with his gloved fingers. 

You began panting at the sight. Was this what he planned on doing to you? Brutally murdering you here? Had you just walked directly into your fate? However, these women were all Princesses, something you were not. Half of them were more powerful than you, so that meant you had no chance of surviving a fight if they didn't.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Dark Link continued studying the skull.

Somehow, you managed to find your voice behind all of the shock. "They used to be..."

Dark Link dropped the skull, letting it roll onto the floor as he stood. A smirk was spread across his face, indicating that he was in a slightly better mood than before. You remained motionless and he made his way toward you, locking his eyes with yours. For some reason, your legs didn't run, like you wanted to. Dark Link stepped over the bodies as he got closer and closer to you.

"Everyone has their phases, right Y/N?" Of course, it was a rhetorical question, so you didn't answer. "This is just part of mine. Since I can't have a Princess..."

Dark Link stopped when he was only a foot away, still towering over you. His twisted smile made you cringe inside. All of the strength you had in you had wore away, leaving you motionless.

"... No one can."

His last words knocked you back into your senses. As if you just realized that he was towering over you, you took a step back. You observed all of the bodies again, feeling sorrow and sympathy rush throughout your body. This psychotic, insane, corrupted killer murdered all of these women, just because no one loved him. Was that it? Or was it more than that? Vengeance?

You swiftly turned and ran out of the palace, trying to forget about the horrid image that was glued into your brain. It was something that would haunt you for the rest of your life. As you continued running, the world started fading back into the village streets. Each house just how you left it. Dark Link was smarter than you thought he was. Unless he was purposely luring you to him. 

However, you couldn't stop thinking about what he had told you. He had killed all of those women just because he couldn't have one for himself. You didn't know if it was pure pity or anger, but something made you change how you saw that boy. 

Could being lonely lead you into insanity?


	7. The End?

You continued running down the empty streets. Despite all of the adrenaline pumping through your body, your legs were growing tired. Your muscles burned from running all day, though you didn't really have much of a choice. You looked around at all of the houses, trying to decide which would be the best one to hide in. With a quick look around to make sure Dark Link wasn't watching, you ran into one of the houses, only a few down from the one you hid in earlier. 

You quickly opened the door, quietly shutting it behind you. The house was identical to the other one, which hardly surprised you. Now, your goal was to get to a spot to hide until Ben comes back to get you. The spot needed to have multiple escape routes, a perfect view of him, and a view of the area around you. What place would have all of those things? The attic.

You silently ran up to the attic, ducking under windows that you happened to pass. However, the stairs that led up there didn't creak, or even make any noise, like the basement ones did. Dark Link could easily sneak up behind you at any given moment. You quietly opened the attic door, peering inside. There was nothing but a few straw baskets and wooden planks. You swiftly stepped inside, closing the door behind you.

Dust covered everything, threatening to make you sneeze. For the most part, it was empty, which made it easier to hear and harder to hide. There were pros and cons for those. The attic did have a few windows, so you had plenty of escape routes. Though they were about 15-20 feet off of the ground, you should be able to jump out with only a few scratches.

You ducted beside one of the windows, panting from all of your running. The sun continued to set, and soon enough, it'd be even harder to see anything. Since Dark Link was used to the dark more than you were, that would only make things twice as hard for you. You quickly peered out the window, trying not to show yourself too much. Dark Link was walking down the street, looking around. 

"Come on out, Y/N! You already know that we made a deal! No need to break it!" He chuckled. 

You continued to watch as he stopped in the middle of the street, looking around him. He seemed to look everywhere except the top windows of the houses, which made you give a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Y/N. You can hide all day, but I'll eventually find you. And when I do, you'll be mine..."

You watched as a smile spread across Dark Link's face. He looked over at the house across the street from where you were. You slowed your breathing, continuing to watch him as he chuckled a bit. The black smoke around him slowly began to rise, covering his entire body. Then, the smoke started to thin out, and Dark Link was gone. He had just teleported away somewhere. But where?

"...Forever..."

You froze as a chilling breath blew against the back of your neck, indicating that someone was right behind you. Turning around was no use, you already knew that it was Dark Link. He was just toying with you again, saying that your his forever.

Quickly, you elbowed his stomach as hard as you could. Then, you kicked the glass out of the window before leaping out. Dark Link clutched his stomach, chuckling. He slowly walked over to the window, watching as you fell to the ground.

You landed with a hard smack. If you had landed on your feet, you could've broke your leg. However, you landed on your arm. You let out a painful groan as your arm went numb. The excruciating pain made you want to scream, but you tried your hardest not to. You pushed yourself up with your other arm, noticing the blood on the pavement. A large shard of glass was protruding from your arm, making it bleed. And since you wore shorts, you managed to get a few cuts and scrapes on your legs. 

You began crawling away from the house, since you couldn't gather all of the strength you needed to push yourself to your feet. Tears had begun stinging your eyes as you continued to crawl, trying to escape the boy who kept chasing you and toying with your mind, as if it were his to keep. Soon enough, Dark Link appeared behind you, watching as you continued to crawl away. He walked up in front of you, crouching down. You stopped crawling and tried not to look at him as he smirked.

"You brought this upon yourself, Y/N." He sighed. "Had you have played the game correctly, maybe you would've been able to escape. But now..."

Dark Link wiped up some of the blood on his gloved finger. He examined it for a moment, smirking. Licking the blood off of his finger, he grabbed your other arm to hoist you up. You stood steadily on your feet, trembling a bit. You had hoped over and over again that this was a nightmare, but it was all too real.

"... You're my Princess, Y/N." He chuckled.

Just then, a blinding green light flashed across the village, making you cover your eyes. Dark Link growled as he covered his, as well. Footsteps began to approach the two of you as the light faded away. When you opened your eyes, you were looking right at Dark Link. But he wasn't looking at you. He was looking at whatever was behind you. 

You turned your head 90 degrees to find Ben approaching the two of you, a wide smirk plastered across his face. Dark Link scowled as Ben got closer to you.

"Okay, Dark. You've had your fun, now gimme the girl." Ben chuckled.

Dark Link tightened his grip on your arm, growling at Ben. "I don't think so, glitch. Y/N and I made a deal. She's mine now."

Ben chuckled a bit. That bastard. "Yeah, yeah. I can't let you do that. She doesn't belong to wither of us. She belongs to Slender. Now, hand her over, Dark."

The thought of you being owned by Slender made you cringe. You didn't belong to anyone, though you'd be dead if it weren't for Slender. Dark Link yanked on your arm, pulling you into his chest. You grunted a bit from the impact on your arm, but shook it off. Ben growled, walking closer to the two of you.

"Dark, let go."

Dark Link smirked, knowing that the glitch would have to try harder than that to get him off of you. The two of them continued arguing, which made you want to go home even more. The thought of sitting on your bed and chatting with Toby or relaxing with Smile made you feel nostalgic. You were so close to going home, yet so far at the same time. 

You were ripped out of your thoughts when Dark Link released your arm. You watched as he began being pushed farther and farther away from you by some sort of virtual glass wall. He tried to fight against it, but it was no use. That feeling of guilt and sympathy rushed over you as you watched him. Though he did try to kill you and hold you hostage for the rest of your life, he was just lonely. You'd probably do some crazy things, too, if you were lonely. 

"You motherfucker, Ben! We had a fucking deal, Y/N!" Dark Link continued to fight against the barrier, but nothing happened. 

Ben grabbed onto your wrist, chuckling at Dark Link. You watched him too, feeling a bit sad for him. One part of you yelled at you to be happy that you were leaving, while the other tried to get you to do something about this. It didn't feel right to leave Dark Link here all alone, especially after you two made a deal. He was obviously isolated in this virtual world for a reason, whether that reason was because he killed innocent people, tried to hold people hostage, or just to be Ben's toy. No matter which reason, that wasn't enough to make Ben hold him here for hundreds of years. You obviously didn't know the reason or truth behind it, but there had to be something else they could've done as a punishment. Dark Link's soul was just so consumed by isolation and loneliness that he lost his sanity. That is if he even had it in the first place.

Though like you said before, everyone has a heart. Maybe not literally, but they have some sort of feelings that make them human. In Dark Link's case, it's his urge for love and hatred for being alone and isolated in this virtual world.

The last thing you saw was Dark Link staring at you before your world turned black. Soon enough, you were standing back in the living room of the Mansion with everyone staring at you. However, you couldn't get the images and events that you had just been a victim of out of your head. Something told you that this wasn't the end.

Or was it?


	8. Truth Is Revealed

Ben let go of your wrist as you two arrived in Slender Mansion. Everyone seemed to stare at you in amazement as you realized that you were in the living room. You slowly looked around at everyone. 'Am I missing something?' Blood continued to trickle down your arm in a steady river. The stinging feeling was still there with excruciating pain, but you were too focused on what you had just experienced to even pay attention to it. 

"Y/N!!" Toby cheered.

He ran over and hugged you, pushing the shard further into your bicep. You let out a painful shriek, now focusing on the present. Toby quickly pulled away, trying to figure out what happened. It didn't take long for him, and everyone else, to notice the glass shard barely protruding from your arm, which was nearly covered in blood by now. 

"Oh, Y/N, I'm so sorry!" Toby began freaking out as you winced at the pain.

You groaned and leaned against the wall. The entire day was so confusing and painful for you, and you thought you needed some rest after yesterday. Dr. Smiley and EJ rushed over, helping you down into the basement. Their office was down there, where they'd help patch up everyone. 

"Just hold on, Y/N. Try not to mess with it." EJ tried to calm you down.

Your arm felt as if it were going to fall off at any second. Of course you've handled much pain before, but this shard was so deep that it almost poked out from the other side. They hurriedly sat you on the hospital-like bed, rushing over to get some tools. As if they were communicating through each other's minds, EJ grabbed a tray and water while Dr. Smiley grabbed pliers and bandages. They slowly hoisted your arm up on a rest, careful not to cause too much pain. 

"Okay, Y/N. You need to steady your breathing, because this is going to hurt." EJ put two fingers on your neck to check your pulse. 

You slowly nodded, trying to slow your breathing. Of course your arm hurt and a glass shard was stuck inside of it, but you thought that they were overreacting a bit. Of course they would only feel 1/4 of the pain you are right now, so they couldn't imagine how you were feeling. They might be thinking that it hurts way worse than it actually does, which helps since they're trying to hurry up and get it over with.

Dr. Smiley grabbed the pliers and held them close to the wound, waiting for EJ's cue. The thought of him using pliers to take a giant glass shard out of your arm made you cringe at the imaginable pain. 

"Almost there, Y/N. Just a bit slower." EJ said softly.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, slowing your pulse down. Eventually, it was slow enough for them to begin, so EJ gestured for him to start. 

"Okay, Y/N. Get ready." You listened to Dr. Smiley countdown as you squeezed your eyes shut.

When he finally hit 1, you felt him dig into the wound and grab at the glass. The pain was 3x as painful as it was getting it in there in the first place. You let out a loud shriek and a few groans and grunts, which didn't help to keep your breathing steady. 

He began pulling the shard out, which hurt like hell. You gripped the edge of the bed tightly as you flung your head back against the pillow, trying to muffle your pain-filled shrieks. Now there was no doubt that you lost control of your steady heart-rate. EJ began pouring water on your wound as Dr. Smiley continued to pry it out. The water did help cool it down a bit, but it didn't extinguish the pain you were feeling. 

After a few more agonizing moments, they had finally gotten the shard out. It was pretty decent sized one, too. The gash in your arm would definitely leave a scar, always reminding you of the game Hide and Seek that you played in hell. However, you were very grateful and relieved that the glass was out of your arm and over with. 

Panting, you rested against the pillows as they cleansed the wound with water and Neosporin. It stung a bit, but you felt like you'd be able to handle any pain that came in the future. Nothing could compare to what you just went through. 

You rested your eyes as they mumbled to each other. It was too quiet for you to understand, so you just ignored it. Now, stitching it wasn't such a pleasant ride, either, but you managed to handle it better. As they bandaged it, you couldn't help but think about Dark Link. Part of you hated his guts, but the other felt bad for him. Of course he could've just asked nicely, but there was no chance of that happening nor you saying yes. 

"How do you feel, Y/N?" Dr. Smiley asked.

You hadn't even noticed that they were done. You gazed in amazement at your arm. They were like miracle workers!

"Thanks, you guys. It feels so much better!" You chuckled. 

As you hopped off the bed to leave the room, EJ placed a hand on your shoulder. Turning to face him, you noticed that Dr. Smiley was no longer in the room. You hadn't even heard or seen him leave.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Y/N?" His voice was soothing and calm.

You hesitantly nodded, not wanting to mention the whole hide and seek deal. Though you would have to tell them eventually, you let it go for now. EJ sighed and walked back upstairs with you. As you guys walked into the living room, everyone went silent. They all stared at you like they had before, which confused you.

Trying to brush off their stares, you walked over to Ben, who was sitting on the couch. Since he sent you into that pixelated world with a maniac who nearly killed you, you decided to give him something in return. With your good arm, your right, you punched Ben right in the nose, making him groan. You packed a really hard punch, so he's lucky that he can only feel 1/4 of the pain he was supposed to feel. 

"What the hell was that for?!" He held his nose and groaned.

You growled at him,"That's for sending me to that fucking hell, you little bastard! You're lucky I don't kick your fucking ass right now!" 

Toby held onto your right arm, pulling you away from Ben. He led you into the kitchen, still holding onto your arm tightly. As he let go, you leaned against the island, looking at him closely.

"Y/N..." He started,"... What happened there?"

'What the hell didn't happen?' You wanted to reply. "Toby, I don't feel like--"

Toby quickly cut you off,"Y/N. Tell me. What the hell happened there?" His voice was a bit more stern this time.

You didn't want to tell him what you had experienced. The dead bodies, being owned, the threats, the game, the boy. They all haunted your mind. Though you could trust Toby, telling him would be too painful for you. 

"Y/N." Toby put his hands on your shoulders. "Please."

You sighed, looking behind his goggles and into his big brown eyes. They were always so adorable to you and matched his brown hair perfectly. He stared back at you, waiting for you to respond. 

"He forced me to play his game." You muttered, hoping that Toby wouldn't make you say anymore. 

"What game?" He pushed. 

You sighed again, looking down at your feet. "It was his version of Hide and Seek."

Toby released your shoulders and leaned against the counter across from you. "His version?"

You nodded, taking a quick glance at your bandaged arm. "If he caught me, I had to stay there forever. If I won, I got to leave."

Toby remained silent for a few moments. The silence reminded you of the game.

You sat in the dusty crawlspace, your heart racing. Hide and Seek was always an intense game, so it was hard to keep 100% silent. After a few minutes, you heard nothing upstairs or around you, so that must've meant that he hadn't located you, yet. Maybe you overestimated him, or maybe he was just toying with you. The silence was killing you, though. Suspense filled silence was all that you heard in the past few minutes, which drove you insane. There had to be some sort of noise. Whether it was talking, footsteps, or even breathing, something had to mask the silence. 

Toby finally broke you out of thought and through the silence. "So, you won?"

You silently gulped. Dark Link had caught you, so that meant that he had won you. But you broke the deal and left when you were supposed to stay there forever. He had finally thought that he'd no longer be alone, but you had to keep going. You just had to run. And Ben just had to show up. Maybe this wasn't just a shitty day for you, but for him, too.

"No. I lost. But I kept running away. I couldn't stay there with him. But I broke the deal..." You mumbled. Guilt was eating away at you as you remembered the look on his face as Ben pushed him away and took you back.

"And... That's all...?" He asked.

You nodded, not wanting to mention the dead bodies or even the fall. But then, you realized that you hadn't even told Toby who it was, yet he seemed to know already. 

"Do you know him, Toby?" You asked.

The only response you got was a few ticks. You looked up to find him looking away, which meant that he was hiding something. Toby wasn't a very good lier, and certainly couldn't keep secrets for long after they're mentioned or he'd interrogated. 

"Toby..."

He glanced up at you before walking back into the living room. You stood alone in the kitchen, thinking about Dark Link again. Eventually, you went back into the living room with everyone else. Something was up, and you knew it. It wasn't just Toby, but Dr. Smiley and EJ, too.

"What the fuck is going on?" You growled at them.

They all just looked at you, silent. You looked directly at Toby, who tried to avoid eye contact. Now you definitely knew something was going on. This was the part where Jeff was supposed to ask you what the hell you were talking about, or EJ would try to calm you down. LJ hadn't even laughed the entire time you were back, and that was a huge giveaway. 

"I know you're all fucking hiding something." You seethed.

"Y/N, calm do--" You cut EJ off, not wanting to go through his therapy right now. "I'm not calming the fuck down until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Masky and Hoodie glanced at each other before looking back at you. LJ wasn't even trying to stifle his laughter, like usual. You glared at all of them, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, Y/N. Sit down." Dr. Smiley finally gave in.

You sat down on the footstool, looking at the doctor. Everyone exchanged glances before EJ finally said something.

"So, you've obviously met Dark Link."

"You bet your fucking ass I have. The fucker nearly killed me." You growled

EJ rubbed the back of his head, looking at Jeff. Jeff said something in EJ's place.

"Well, that fucker's a fucking lunatic. He's fucking insane."

You nodded, remembering him in the bloody throne room. He acted as if it were normal for people to kill and leave corpses lying around everywhere. 

"But why? And why the fuck is he in that virtual hell?" You asked, more calmly.

Everyone exchanged glances once more, as of deciding who was going to talk next. Finally, Ben gave in.

"It all started about... 1000 years ago. I had just met Dark Link in the Legend of Zelda world, though the franchise wasn't even thought of yet. Since he was already a cold-blooded killer, immortal at that, I offered to have him become a CreepyPasta. He immediately said yes. And since then, he'd been one of the best serial killers I've ever known."

"Get on with the rest of the story, dipshit." You seethed.

Ben sighed, not really wanting to continue. "One day, we all went out to kill. It was his turn to stay behind and watch over the mansion. He'd became a CreepyPasta only a few hundred years before that, so we all trusted him. But, when we came back, he had slaughtered another CreepyPasta. It took us forever to even figure out who he was. His brains were bashed in, his head was only attached to the rest of his body by a few veins, and he was badly stabbed. His intestines, well... all of his insides, were spread all across the room."

Ben's description matched what you saw in that palace perfectly. All of those innocent women were brutally murdered and disembodied, just like that. It made you retch just thinking about how he managed to do that to all of them. But it didn't make sense. How did he kill another CreepyPasta? They're immortal, which means that they cannot die.

"Wait, how the hell did he kill another pasta? All of you guys are immortal." You asked.

EJ sighed, "Y/N, there is only one way you can kill a CreepyPasta. You have to remove their heads."

That made perfect sense, just like zombies. You have to remove the head to shut down their system. It also explains why none of those women had their heads attached. But, if it was so easy to remove their heads, why don't they worry about being killed?

Dr. Smiley explained the process, as if he were reading your mind. "Since we're immortal, our skin, bones, muscles, and pretty much everything else is 900x stronger than humans, so we don't worry as much about being killed."

Jeff chimed in,"But since killing another CreepyPasta is unforgivable and totally against the rules, we had to punish him."

"So, we isolated him in that virtual world for over 600 years. I'll eventually send some humans in there for him to kill, but it's very rare. He'll usually find some pixelated characters himself to kill, instead." Ben explained.

"You send humans in there for him to slaughter? Why the fuck did you send me in there, then, you little fucking bastard?!" You growled.

"I didn't expect him to try and kill you! I thought he'd just teach you a fucking lesson about dumping batter all over me!" He protested. 

"You fucking fruitcake! That doesn't make any fucking sense!" You seethed.

"Calm down, you two!" EJ growled. 

The two of you sat back, looking at EJ. You wanted to argue about how stupid Ben was, but you wanted to hear more about what they had to say for Dark Link, more. 

"Listen, Y/N, we were so worried and secretive because we know how he can be. Not only will he not hesitate to slaughter you, but he'd also rape you. We can't have either of that happening." EJ said.

You thought for a moment. He never tried to rape you, only kill you. Technically it wasn't even an attempt to kill you, it was just an attempt to grab you. But was that what he would've done to you if you'd actually stayed there with him? Most likely.

"Okay, so now I know what he's capable of, and a bit of his history. But why did he kill the other pasta?" You asked.

"Hell if we know. He never told us, and we don't really care. You kill another CreepyPasta, you're fucking going down." Jeff chuckled.

Okay, so they've hidden him from you because of that? They couldn't even warn or tell you about him? There was obviously more to be told, and you were determined to get it out of them. Maybe not right now or today, but soon enough. Right now, you needed to focus on getting some rest for tomorrow. You have a crazy plan which would definitely get you killed, but you were determined to do anything in order to get the truth.


	9. A Friendly Little Chat

You woke up on your bed. The cool breeze from the morning before was gone, so you were at a perfect room temperature. And, just how you expected, you woke up due to a ticking noise. 

Tic. Tic. Tic. 

You looked over at Toby, who was sitting in a chair across your room. He stood once you smiled at him. Extending a hand, he helped you up into a sitting position. 

"What're you doing, Tobes?" You asked, yawning. 

He ticked once more,"Just watching you sleep, as usual." 

You chuckled and stood,"You're such a stalker." 

You slid on your converse and fixed your hair. As you looked in your 5 foot mirror, Toby came up behind you, resting his chin on your shoulder. He slid his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest. This was something that he usually did, but he'd usually have said a cheesy pickup line or something by now. His cold touch made you flinch a little, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"Toby..." You sighed. 

"You're beautiful, Y/N. Why do you need a mirror to tell you that?" He cooed. 

You blushed multiple shades, "I don't, because I have you along with everyone else in the mansion." 

Toby pulled away, apparently not liking the fact that everyone else calls you beautiful, as well. You chuckled at his jealousy and followed him downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. As usual, everyone else was already seated, waiting on the two of you. You sat in your chair beside Sally and Toby. For breakfast today was omelets, which was new. 

Ready to dig into your breakfast, you grabbed your fork and cut a piece. As you were bringing it up to your mouth, you suddenly stopped when Sally asked you something. 

"Y/N, I'm always so lonely after lunchtime. Will you play Princesses with me after? I'll let you leave when ever you want to! I promise that I wont hog you all day!" Sally giggled. 

You usually did play with Sally everyday, but not princesses. When you do, she never wants it to end, so you sometimes miss dinner, not wanting to break her little heart. Man, she'd always get you but puckering her lower lip or crying. You always had a soft spot for Sally, which was definitely something that you could live without. 

You sat your fork down, thinking about what she just said. The idea you had made your stomach do somersaults. Sally watched you closely as you pushed your plate forward a bit and stood. 

"I'm not hungry." You said before leaving the room. 

Everyone watched as you disappeared up the stairs, leaving Sally confused and a bit saddened. You walked into your bedroom, locking the door behind you. Running your fingers through your hair, you walked around trying to think. If you were to attempt this plan, you were going to be killed, whether it worked or not. You'd thought about it all night, but you needed someone with the power needed to complete it.

Unfortunately, the only person with that power is Ben, and there is no way he was going to let you do something like that. However, you didn't have any other choice. Your only option was to manipulate him into using his power. It wasn't going to be easy once that part was complete, especially since you'll need him again. But, you'd do anything to follow through with this plan. Though it's probably the stupidest thing you've ever tried or thought of, you were still determined. 

A knock on your door brought you back down to from your thoughts. It was a soft but persistent knock, that much you could tell. You sat on your bed, sighing. You needed time to think, not someone to interrupt it and confront you. 

"Y/N, it's Toby." You shook your head as you stood to unlock the door. 

Toby's shuffling around from outside made you smile, his ticking was always so adorable to you, especially when he'd get upset about it. You swiftly unlocked the door, pulling it open. His mask lifted up slightly, indicating that he was smiling back at you. 

"Hey, Toby." You sighed. 

"Y/N, are you okay? Why don't you come back down to eat?" He suggested. 

You shifted slightly trying to think of a good excuse. "I said I'm not hungry, Toby. Nothing's wrong." 

Toby ticked and looked down the hallway, and then back at you. "You don't have to play with her, ya know." 

You chuckled at him, "Yeah, I know. I'm fine, though. Go eat." 

As you began shutting the door, Toby pushed it back open, startling you. He walked in your room, closing the door behind him. Perplexed, you took a few steps back. 

"Y/N, something's wrong. What is it?" He asked, more serious than before. 

You shook your head, persistent to reassure him that you were fine. "Nothing, Toby. If something was wrong you know I'd tell you. You do trust me, right?" 

Toby sighed,"Y/N, of course I trust you, but I need you to trust me, now. Tell me what's gotten into you. You're obviously not yourself." 

You bit your lower lip, trying to avoid his hardened gaze. Unfortunately, Toby knew you well enough to know when something's wrong. And when you're lying. He walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

"Get out, Toby. I'm fine, now go eat." You smiled at him, trying to keep your act together. 

"Y/N, stop acting like that. What's gotten into you?" He was persistent, indeed. 

You sighed, looking down at the floor. Maybe you could tell him. Besides, who was he going to tell? And it wasn't even anything that bad to hide from everyone else, was it? 

"It's just..." 

"Just...?" 

You looked back up at him,"... I'm still shaken up about the other day, that's all." 

Toby retracted his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, maybe a day together will get your mind off of it. Maybe some pranks?" 

You narrowed your eyes a bit, but not enough for him to notice. "I don't think I'll be doing any more pranks for a while, Tobes." 

Toby chuckled,"Okay, will you come eat now?"

~Later~

You sat on the couch as everyone gathered their weapons. It was almost 12:00, which meant that all of them were going out to kill for three hours. 

Like always, one of them had to stay home with you and miss their chance to kill. Tonight, it was Jeff, which was unusual. He has the most bloodlust, so he'd never stay behind to watch after you. Not that you needed a babysitter, just to protect the mansion in case any other unwanted humans or Pastas came by, which didn't usually happen, either.

"Alright, be back soon!" LJ chirped as he skipped out of the house. 

You chuckled and waved them off as Jeff came over and sat next to you. He'd taken care of killing people earlier, so he was set for the night. Hopefully. 

"Okay, now shut the fuck up, already. My show's starting!" Jeff growled at everyone. 

You exchanged amused glances with him as the door shut, indicating that everyone had left. He gave you a smirk, turning off the TV. 

"What happened to your show?" You chuckled. 

He shrugged,"Lost interest. What's up with you lately?" 

You cocked your head slightly, not knowing what exactly he was talking about. "I don't follow. I've been fine." 

Jeff laughed,"Yeah, right. Boy troubles?" You playfully punched his arm, rolling your eyes. 

"Shut up. What would you know about it, anyways?" 

"Well, I know that every guy here drools over you, and you're pretty close to that ticking faggot." He chuckled. 

You growled at him,"Shut up, Jeff. I don't have anything for Toby." 

Yet that was a lie. You had a HUGE crush on Toby, and Jeff knew it. No matter how hard you try to deny and hide it, Jeff could always tell somehow. Your relationship with Toby has gotten stronger than ever, which has made the two of you even closer. But what would it be like to date a serial killer? 

You sighed,"Well... I can't lie, he is pretty cute." 

You blushed as Jeff chuckled and cooed,"Aww, how sweet. A human is in love with a killer. Like I give a fuck." 

Jeff walked into the kitchen, leaving you on the couch, blushing. Of course he wouldn't care, he's the most stubborn of all of them! It's not that he just didn't care, but he's never loved before. That instantly made you think of Dark Link. 

'He's never loved before, either... If only he was given a chance...' 

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Jeff handing you a beer. "Thanks." You took it, slowly sipping. 

You weren't much of a drinker, but it wasn't often that you got to hang out with Jeff, or anyone, and drink all of your problems and worries away. The burning sensation in your chest was satisfying, making you sigh. 

"So, about Dark Link." Jeff started. 

"Yeah, what about him?" You asked. 

Jeff sat back down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Did he really rape you, or...?" 

You instantly growled,"No! He didn't do anything to me." 

Jeff chuckled at your sudden outburst, apparently amused. "Calm down there, Y/N. Just a question." He took a few gulps of the alcohol. 

"Yeah, well I don't see why you guys always assume that he does that. He's not as bad as you're describing him..." You trailed off, surprised that you were actually defending this killer. 

"Yeah, well I don't see why you're acting as if you know him so well. You weren't there when he actually did do those things, so shut up and listen." He snapped. 

Sighing, you turned your undivided attention towards him. He calmed his tone a bit,"Listen, Dark's really the best killer I've ever met, and man, does he have guts, but that doesn't change anything, Y/N. He'll rape and kill you without hesitation. What do you think he was going to do with you if Ben didn't come back to get you? You think you'd just live as a fucking princess? He's not your friend, and he doesn't care about you." 

You took another sip of the beer. You spoke again, this time a bit more serious and stern,"Jeff, I don't care about any of that. Maybe he's changed!" 

Jeff growled,"Screw it into your naive fucking skull, Y/N, he's not your fucking friend." 

You sighed as Jeff stormed up to his room, intoxicated. He never yelled or argued with you, but it didn't surprise you since he was drunk. 

'I know he's wrong. Dark Link's never talked to any of them in over 300 years. He's probably just broken...' 

You shook your head, chuckling a bit,"I'm going fucking insane."


	10. Hatching A Plan

You sat on the couch watching TV as everyone began pouring in. It was around 3:30 in the morning, but you weren't tired. Your mind was fixated on trying to smoothly get this plan to work. Yes, it was crazy, but you felt as if it had to be done. Besides, you'd love to see everyone's faces when you prove them wrong. 

Ben and EJ sat on the couch beside you while everyone else went to bed. EJ surfed through the channels, which you didn't mind since there was nothing to watch. You glanced at Ben, noticing him tired and depressed look. 

"How'd it go?" You asked, trying to start a conversation. 

Ben yawned,"Fine. Snagged myself the new Call Of Duty, but the human got away." 

You nodded as EJ spoke grimly,"No damn kidneys. Everyone's victims were so fucking difficult tonight." 

"Yeah, even LJ's kids managed to escape." Ben chuckled. 

You furrowed your brows. Yeah, maybe a few victims got away every once in a while, but not this much. And it happened to all of them? Weird. 

"At least Jeff didn't go out." You sighed. "He'd be fucking pissed." 

EJ stopped on Scary Movie 2, which had just started. Hopefully it would cheer them up. It was enough that Jeff was drunk and pissed, but all of them would be too stressful. 

'Maybe Toby's in a good enough mood to chat for a while. There's no way I'm going to sleep at this rate.' You chuckled to yourself. 

Standing up, you told the two goodnight before heading upstairs. The steps creaked under your weight as you continued to walk. Upon reaching your designated corridor, you immediately started walking towards Toby's room. 

You softly knocked on his door, just in case he is feeling upset. After a few patient moments, you huffed. Before you walked away, shuffling was heard from the other side of the door. The latch clicked, indicating that he had unlocked his door. Quickly and calmly, you opened the door and stepped inside. 

Toby was sitting on his bed, goggles and mouthguard on the stand beside him. His sweater and shoes were lying on the floor beside his bed, leaving him in socks, jeans, and a black tee. You sighed, walking over to him. Toby stared blankly at the ceiling, emotionless. 

"You okay, Tobes?" You asked quietly. 

Toby scooted over a bit, giving you space to sit down. You sat beside him, locking gazes. He just softly stared at you for a moment before responding. 

"Kill didn't go as planned, that's all." He mumbled, not looking away. 

It was a soft and comfortable gaze, so you weren't eager to look away or break it. Besides, you loved looking into his deep brown eyes when his goggles were off.

You sighed,"Can I ask you something, Toby?" 

The boy sat up and nodded, seeming interested and completely focused on your (E/C) orbs. You cleared your throat, not exactly sure on how to ask such a thing. Maybe you should've just stayed downstairs. But, you were here now, so why walk away? 

"If you were to like someone, but they were hated by everyone around them, what would you do?" 

There it was. 

The truth. 

You found yourself thinking more and more about Dark Link everyday. It couldn't have been a love interest, but you were feeling depressed about his current situation. Yes, everyone hated him, but you didn't. Why? What reason did you have to like him or even feel the slightest bit of sympathy? He did nearly kill you, well... threatened to, anyways. And, he killed all of those innocent Princesses. Not only that, but possibly even raped them. What the hell were you thinking? This kind of attention towards a cold and heartless murderer? 

Toby tilted his head a bit, thinking. He was unaware that you were talking about Dark Link, so he was able to give an honest answer. 

"Well, despite what everyone else thinks, I would still like them. Kind've like when you first came here; no one really liked you since you were human. But that didn't stop me from befriending you." Toby chuckled. 

For once, he was actually calm and collected, which made the conversation much more interesting. And it did make you smile the way he said it. You remembered it perfectly-first coming to the mansion and being hated by everyone. Toby was the only one who was willing to show you around and help you out, which you greatly appreciated. 

You looked down at your fiddling thumbs,"Yeah... But, what if... What if... What if you wanted to... I dunno... Hang out with them, but no one would let you?" You looked back at Toby, who was smirking. 

"Is this about one of your human friends back home?" 

You slowly nodded, trying to drive him away from the thought of Dark Link. The CreepyPastas were pretty serious and stern when it came to other humans, so why not? 

"Well, fuck what everyone else thinks. Just... Go do it." Toby chuckled. 

You immediately lit up, ecstatic with your new idea that Toby had given you. Toby smiled at your expression and bright smile. 

"Thanks, Toby! I owe you big time!" Without any thought, you kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug before sprinting out to your room. 

You ran in and locked your door, smiling like crazy. Too focused on your new plan, it didn't even register in your mind that you had just kissed Toby's cheek, not that it was that big of a deal. It was different, nonetheless. 

You ran over to your dresser, pulling out a notebook and pen. You quickly flipped to a new page and began scribbling some things down.

~Items Needed~  
Ben's hat  
Knife/weapon  
Tight clothing {to prevent getting grabbed}  
Watch

You smiled brightly, putting the notebook back in your dresser. This plan was going to work. It just had to.

~•~

You stood in front of the cornucopia, browsing through all of the variations of knives. If you were to pull off such a plan, you needed the right knife. However, you having no experience with knives, made it much harder. They all varied in size, design, and blade. It had to be the perfect one. 

Jeff approached you from behind, looking at all of the knives. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" 

You looked at Jeff, who was gazing upon the different blades. He gently picked one up, a large one. The blade was about 9 inches long with a rubber handle, making it easy to grip. He twirled it in his hands, letting off a silent sigh. 

"Yeah, but I don't exactly know which one I need for sure." You huffed, looking back at the large selection. 

Jeff put the knife back,"What kind are ya looking for?" 

You thought for a moment. It had to be the perfect one, so you had to describe it correctly. "It needs to be small enough to hide, but big enough to do... damage." 

You perfectly knew that you couldn't kill a CreepyPasta, mostly due to comparison in strength, but a knife would be able to distract or slow one down for a bit. 

"What are you going to do with a knife, anyways?" Jeff chuckled, looking at the sizes. 

You huffed,"I'm gonna hunt fucking elephants. What the hell do you usually do with a knife, you fucking moron?" 

Jeff snickered a bit more, turning to look at you with his sinister grin,"I never saw you as much of a violent type, Y/N. What a change." 

You rolled your eyes, smirking. "It needs to be easy to grip, also. I can't risk dropping it or getting it taken away easily. But, still a hard enough hilt to maybe... Knock someone out?" 

Jeff chuckled, looking back at the variation. He narrowed his choice down to two knives. "I'd let a human live to see the day you, Y/N L/N, knock someone out. Man, that'd be a sight to see." 

You sighed, looking at the two knives he picked. One had a rugged blade, the other smooth. Both handles were lightly coated with rubber, hiding the steel base underneath it. 

'The smooth one would be relatively faster, so might as well.' 

You grabbed the smooth bladed knife, admiring its beauty. Of course you didn't have the guts to stab Dark Link, or anyone else for that matter, but you could threaten with it. After making sure that you identified it and it was permanently placed in your mind, you put it back. When the time came, you would return for it. Hopefully, it would be sooner than later. 

"Alright, thanks Jeff." You smiled at him before sprinting out of the training room. 

You walked into the living room, spotting Ben, EJ, and Sally watching TV. Calmly, you walked over to EJ, squatting down to face him. 

"Hey, EJ. Can I have your watch?" You asked casually. 

He looked at you,"Why?" 

"I need one. Please?" You pleaded. 

EJ sighed, removing his watch and handing it to you. "Just make sure to give it back when you're done." 

You held back a squeal of excitement as you dashed up the stairs. "Thanks, EJ!" 

You ran into your room, placing the watch on your dresser. Now, all you needed was Ben's hat, which you would get while he's asleep, and tight clothing. You already had an outfit picked out, so you just needed to get it on tonight. Yes, tonight was the night you would try your first attempt at your brilliant plan, which better work. Not that it took a lot of preparation, but because you have been thinking about it for days. You surely had to be going insane to be really willing to try something like this. Not even someone as crazy as LJ would ever think of this! Sometimes, you scared yourself. Now was one of those times. 

"Y/N?" You looked over at Toby, who had let himself into your room. 

He quietly closed your door behind him as he looked at you. "What'cha doing?" 

You smiled at him,"Oh, nothing. Why, what are you doing?" 

You began walking towards each other, smiling like crazy. Well, you were, anyways. 

Toby shrugged,"I was bored, so I was hoping that we could do some pranks or something." 

You smiled up at Toby,"I dunno, Tobes. I don't think you have the guts to do such a thing." 

Toby took a step closer, tilting his head slightly,"Oh, really? What makes you think that?" 

"Well, I'm not sure if you're brave enough to do such mischievous and evil pranks. It's gonna need some really fearless people." You teased, arching a brow. 

Toby pulled down his mask and raised his goggles to reveal his "are you serious?" expression. You smirked at him, waiting for some sort of snarky or sarcastic response. However, Toby quickly snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He bent down and connected his lips with yours, catching you off guard. Your eyes went wide as your hands were placed on his firm chest. There goes your first kiss; stolen by your best friend. You weren't able to kiss back before he pulled away, smirking. 

"How's that for fearless?" He purred. 

You stood there, frozen in shock, as he fixed his mouthguard and goggles, dashing out of your room. 

"I'll beat ya downstairs!"


	11. Are You Ready?

You silently chewed your dinner, slightly blushing still. After Toby kissed you, you haven't talked to him. It's nothing dramatic, since he kissed you like ten minutes ago, it was just unexpected. He just brushes it off as if nothing happened, but you feel... different. Not mortified, not scared, not in love, but what? This new feeling confused you, but you had more important things to worry about. 

"What the hell's wrong with you, Y/N?" Jeff asked. 

You blushed a bit harder as everyone began burning holes through your skull. Great. Jeff just had to point it out, didn't he? Again, not that big of a deal, so can we move on, now? 

"Nothing." You mumbled, taking another bite. 

Toby chuckled a bit, knowing exactly why you were blushing. There was a bit of awkward silence as you tried to avoid eye contact from anyone. Even Slender had his attention pointed towards you. Eventually, someone had to break the silence that was eating away at everyone, so Masky did while also changing the subject. 

"So, Toby, got any new pranks tonight to piss someone off?" 

"Profanity." Slender warned. 

Toby took a bite of his pancake,"Maybe. Maybe not." 

Hoodie mumbled something to Masky, making them both chuckle. Good to know that more conversations were starting. That silence was going to drive you crazy. 

"Children." Slender announced. "Killing for tonight will go a little differently. We will be out from 12:00-5:30, due to the lack of kills last night. Benjamin, it is your turn to remain behind, so do not prepare yourself." 

Ben sighed, relieved. He probably just wants to stay so that he can play video games. Typical for him. Everyone else sighed as well, relieved that they get to go out killing all night. You sighed because you now had the perfect opportunity to snatch that hat of Ben's while he's asleep or distracted. Hopefully, your plan would be able to spring into action tonight. The sooner the better. Plus, it'll only be you and Ben, and if he's asleep, no one will even notice that you're gone. Brilliant! 

You smiled and took your plate into the kitchen, along with everyone else. They'd be leaving anytime now, so you were eager to lure Ben into his bed. If you were lucky, he wouldn't try to stay up playing games all night and fall right asleep. Setting your plate in the sink, you dashed into the living room, hopping onto the couch. 

"Someone's excited." Jeff chuckled from behind you. 

You glared at him as he approached the front door. "Yeah, because I won't have to deal with your lazy ass again tonight." 

Jeff chuckled once more before heading out the door with all of the other Pastas. {You had a late dinner tonight.} Ben plopped on the couch next to you, picking up the remote. As the door shut, you sighed, slumping back and yawning. Hopefully, if you acted exhausted and tired, Ben would, too. 

"I'm exhausted." You yawned, rubbing your eyes. 

Ben nodded,"Me, too." 

You cheered inside your head, not being able to wait for him to fall asleep. Ben turned the TV off, heading up the stairs. He usually wasn't this tired, but you just decided to go with it. How could you complain? Following Ben up the stairs, you smirked widely. As he reached the top, he turned to you. 

"You can sleep with me tonight, Y/N. No reason that you should sleep alone.~" 

You chuckled and walked past him, towards your bedroom. "No thanks, Ben. Good night." 

"Suit yourself." He chirped before walking into his room. 

You sat in your room for about an hour, impatiently playing the plan over and over again in your head. You knew exactly how it was going to work, and what to do. So, you quickly changed into your tight outfit, and strapped the watch onto your wrist. You had approximately 4 and 1/2 hours to get the job done, so there's no time to waste. Of course, it shouldn't take that long, but it'd be nice to know how much longer you have, just in case. 

You silently snuck down the hall and down the stairs into the basement, where the training room was set up. Quickly grabbing the knife, you put it in your pocket, and headed back up toward Ben's room. 

Your feet silently padded against the floor as you approached his door. Taking a deep breath, you pushed his door open to reveal his passed out figure on his bed. His hat rested on the floor. Perfect. 

You quickly grabbed his hat, hi-tailing it out of there. Once you got back to your room, you cheered. Now, all there was to do was to test it out. You quickly placed the hat on your head, feeling a surge on energy run through your body. 

"Awesome." You whispered. "Now to test it out." 

You walked over to your TV. Reaching a hand out, you attempted to touch the screen. However, your hand went through, allowing you to pass into the virtual world. Now your heart was really pumping and you were excited. All you had to do was step in and you were only a few steps away. 

Quickly, you entered the TV and into the virtual world. You looked around, amazed at how many different outlets you had. 'So this is how he teleports.' 

"Cool." You mumbled, looking around. 

Suddenly, all of the different outlets began swirling around and disappearing. Only about 100 were left on front of you. A female electronic voice rang through the air, catching your attention. 

"Cool."

'Wow! This is a voice automated dimension!' 

You sighed, totally amazed at what you were seeing. This was way beyond awesome! You cleared your throat and spoke once again. 

"Dark Link." 

Once again, all of the results spun away, leaving only 1 behind. It was the exact same world where you had first encountered Dark Link. A place where you'd never want to go in again. However, it was part of your brilliant plan to go there, so you had no choice. 

You quickly entered the dimension. Everything spun around you before you were violently thrown onto the concrete. You grabbed your arm, which still wasn't quite healed all of the way. The pain was manageable, but you hadn't felt it in a while, which you made sure of. 

Groaning, you stood onto your feet, looking around. The entire village was dark and gloomy, which frightened you. Dark Link could sneak up behind you at any given moment, and you wouldn't even know. The only thing illuminating the village was the moon, which didn't provide enough light. 

'Damn... Maybe I should've waited until day...' 

You began walking down the pavement road, looking around at all of the houses. Some had people inside, getting ready for bed and roaming around. Only a few were actually lit up, others probably sleeping or abandoned. The dark aura around you made you shiver and study your environment carefully. You wanted to shout for him, but then again, you just wanted to leave. You were already this far, so why give up now? 

"Dark Link!" You yelled, immediately regretting it. 

Now he was coming for sure. Shit. You slowed your pace, looking all around you. He was still nowhere to be seen, which confused you. If he really wanted you, he'd be here by now. So, where the hell is he? Nothing around you seemed out of the ordinary, which disappointed you. 

'Does he not want me now? Why the hell isn't he here? If he's asleep...' 

Your thoughts trailed off as you sighed, looking down at your watch. It's only been ten minutes. Well, you're here now, and nothing's happening! 

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" 

A cold breath tickled the shell of your ear and the back of your neck, making you shiver. You wanted to turn around, but now you were petrified. What if he was still angry? Or if he wasn't going to follow your plan? Then, you'd be screwed. 

Slowly, you took a deep breath and turned around. Your (E/C) orbs locked with his red ones, his dark aura making you shiver even more. He flashed you his flirty smirk as he stood an inch away, very interested in you. You had to say something. Why the hell would you just stand there? 

"Uh.... I-I...." 

'Dammit, Y/N! Just fuck it! You had to go and stutter like that!' You scolded yourself. 

Dark Link chuckled, rather amused by your lack of confidence. "Have you finally decided to fulfill your part of the bet? I must say, it took you long enough, Y/N." 

You shook your head, trying to regain your confidence. "I... Just... I came back for something... Different..." 

Dark link leaned in a bit closer, wanting to know exactly what you were talking about. Now, your noses were nearly touching, making you even more uncomfortable. You swallowed hard before turning around. Expecting to see the portal, you saw... nothing! It was gone! 

"What the fuck?" You, totally forgetting about Dark Link, walked back over to where the portal was moments before, totally befuddled. 

You frantically looked around, trying to find any source of it. How the hell did it just up and disappear like that?! Dark Link approached you, trying to figure out what you were doing. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked, smirking. 

You looked up at him,"Yes! The portal! It was... It was right here!" 

Dark Link chuckled darkly,"I guess you'll just have to stay here with me, then." 

You shook your head, reaching into your pocket for your phone. However, it wasn't in any of your pockets. 

'Shit. I'm officially screwed now.' 

"Fuck!" You growled. 

There's no way that there'd be any technology here, it'd just be a way for Dark. Link to escape. How the fuck were you supposed to get back? You had no technology and Ben didn't have his hat. 

"It seems as if you hadn't thought this through, Princess." Dark Link chuckled. 

You balled up your fists to prevent yourself from punching him right in the face. It wouldn't be good, especially since you were trapped here now. He could do whatever he wanted to. The thought of it made you cringe, wishing that you had just went to bed and left this be. 

"Shut the fuck up, Dark!" You snarled, turning to face him. 

His smirk faded as you said that. Now, Dark was really upset with you, which meant that something was gonna go down. And... it did. 

Dark Link grabbed you by the throat, lifting you up slightly. His red eyes narrowed, staring deep into yours. You let out a slight whimper as he tightened his grip. 

"I said it before, I'll say it again. This is my world, and you are in my world. I control what happens here, so don't think that you're even close to superior. Understood?" He growled. 

You nodded, trying to pry his hand off of your throat. But it seems that he wasn't finished with you just yet. Dark Link smirked, eyeing you up and down. 

"Now, if you be a good girl, I might go easy on you.~" he chuckled. 

You continued trying to pry his hand off of you, ignoring his comment. You truly were insane. Thinking that you could come back here and hope that he'd be okay leaving again? How stupid can you be? And to think that you had actually came up with a good plan... 

Dark Link released you, watching as you stumbled back a bit, holding your neck. You panted, trying to catch your breath. As you were doing so, you remembered EJ's watch. It was technology! So you had an escape route after all! Now, all you needed to do was provoke Dark Link, and maybe, just maybe, you'd be able to get the hell out of there. 

"Is that all you got, you bitch?" You panted, glaring up at him. 

Dark Link chuckled, stalking closer to you. "Now, now, Princess. Why would I take it all out on you now? After all, we have plenty of time later for this." 

As he got closer, you watched his arms, waiting for the right moment to strike. If you were to grab him, he would probably try to immediately pull away, which would be a problem. He chuckled as you remained still, watching him. 

"How am I supposed to even be sure of your superiority? Show it to me, and maybe I'll reconsider." You bargained, and it made you sick. 

Dark Link cocked his head a bit, walking even closer. As soon as he was an inch away, you grabbed his wrist as tight as you could and stuck a hand into your watch. Slowly, the world began to fade, and Dark Link began panicking. He watched as everything changed before his very eyes, confusing him. 

You quickly jumped through the portal to your TV, dragging Dark Link along with you. The two of you landed on your bedroom floor, making a loud thud sound. You landed on top of him, making you blush slightly. Quickly, you stood up and took off Ben's hat. You threw it onto your bed, ruffling your hair. 

Dark Link stood and looked around unbelievingly. He was confused and shocked by how real the world was. You watched as he gently touched your bed frame, making sure that is wasn't some sort of sick hallucination. He looked as amazed as George Washington would be with an iPad. You chuckled as he sighed, relieved to be breathing real, non-artificial air. 

"Wh-what is this?" He asked, looking at you. 

You locked gazes with him once more,"Dark Link, welcome back to the real world."


	12. Smartass

Dark Link's eyes widened as you said that. He could hardly believe it, he was back on Earth. He never though he'd be able to breathe this air again. It was so beautiful, and so refreshing.

"To think... That after 300 years..."

You watched as Dark Link slowly made his way towards you.

"...I was finally freed..."

He stopped right in front of you. Your noses brushed against each other as he looked softly and deeply into your (E/C) orbs.

"...by a human..."

As you stared into his red orbs, you thought you saw a flicker of something new. Maybe.... appreciation? Freedom? Respect? Something that made you smile, nonetheless. Dark Link returned the smile, not breaking the gaze. For once, it felt like a sincere smile. One that really made you feel appreciated. As if he was saying thank you.

"You're free now, Dark. So go on." You gestured towards the window. Dark Link looked over, his smile fading a bit. "Go kill some humans. Enjoy your freedom."

You were barely able to see Dark Link smile once more before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving you all alone. You smiled, feeling happy that you had actually freed him. Now, you had to return Ben's hat, so he'd have no idea that it was even missing in the first place. A great plan with a great ending. Hopefully, Dark Link would remain free. That's all you wanted right now.

~•~

You sat at the dining table eating your waffles next to Toby. You hadn't seen Dark Link since last night, and it was starting to worry you. Yes, you were glad that he had freedom, but for him to at least stop by would be nice. Of course, he wasn't required to, and you weren't his guardian. You took another bite of your waffle, slowly chewing the sweet and savory treat.

"So, Y/N, did you sleep good?" Toby asked.

You looked at him,"Yeah. You?"

He bit into his pancake, getting syrup all over himself. "Yeah."

You laughed, seeing how he was getting annoyed with the syrup. LJ laughed along, mostly because he had nothing else to do.

"What're you doing today, Y/N?" Ben asked, turning his attention towards you.

You thought for a moment. You really didn't have anything to do all day, so you were free for some video games. "Nothing, Ben. You up for some video games?"

Ben smirked,"Hell yeah! I got some new games to beat you and Jeff at!"

"Yeah, right." Jeff retorted.

You seethed,"I'd like to see you try, Ben."

"I'd like to see the three of you shut up." Masky and Hoodie groaned in unison. You chuckled, apologizing and taking your dishes into the kitchen. Toby followed behind, syrup still covering his face and neck. You giggled once you saw this, making him sigh.

"Syrup is so fucking annoying!" He complained.

"You're so fucking annoying." Jeff groaned.

"Someone's in a snarky mood today." You chuckled, looking at Jeff.

He tossed his plate and fork into the sink, not caring if it broke. "Someone stole my fucking victims last night." He growled.

You turned to face him completely,"Oh, yeah? Like who?"

Jeff walked into the living room,"I dunno. Someone with a strategy that I don't recognize."

You immediately thought about Dark Link. Could he have stolen Jeff's victims? Nah. He wouldn't get that close to another CreepyPasta. Would he? He sure as hell had the nerve and careless persona to, so it honestly wouldn't surprise you. But still, had he have gotten caught by someone, whether or not he did steal Jeff's victims, he'd be immediately returned to the isolated hell that you had just rescued him from. Eventually, you'd have to tell the others. Ben would figure it out soon enough, since he drops off video game characters and, rarely, humans. But the consequences for freeing a deadly threat to all CreepyPasta's were unbelievably horrid, definitely a fate worse than any method of death.

"Did you steal Jeff's victims, Y/N?" Toby teased, wiping himself off with a wet rag.

You arched a brow,"Yeah, because that's what I do, every single day. Go out stealing your victims so I'd have to deal with you all being pissed for a week."

Toby shrugged,"Definitely possible."

"But unlikely." You added.

Silence wandered through the air for a while as you washed yours and Jeff's dishes. It was a comfortable silence, so you had no intention breaking it. All while, you couldn't help but think about last night when Toby kissed you. 'Was it a true kiss? Or was it just another part of his fun and games?' That's the thing you hated about everyone at the mansion; it was hard to tell their emotions. Well, some of them, anyways. People such as Masky, Hoodie, Slender, Bloody Painter, and EJ were difficult to read, mostly because their lack of expression. Whereas the ones such as Jeff, Ben, and LJ were easy, because they usually speak their mind. Toby was somewhere in between. Yes, he often wore goggles and a mouthguard, which easily hid his expression, but he would often speak his mind. However, last night was blank. 'He was probably just messing around. After all, he did race you downstairs right after, which was rather playful for someone to do after a kiss. Nevertheless, you doubted that Toby took the kiss seriously. It was probably his playful and perverted personality just reacting to another one of your conversations. But, this thought did make you a bit depressed. Did you want it to be a real, sincere kiss? Maybe. He was your best friend, but you wanted to stay that way.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a bloodcurdling scream. It was rather feminine, which meant that it was either Sally or Ben. Since Ben snapped his head from around the couch and looked towards the staircase, your immediate thought was-

"Sally?" You yelled, racing up the stairs.

Sally was a little girl, indeed, but she was also a killer. For her to scream was unusual, unless someone around the house was hurt, or she didn't get what she wanted. But since you lived with the CreepyPastas for so long, you recognized this scream as one from sheer terror, not frustration. Sally was so special to you, being a little girl who was murdered at only 8. Her tragic death and loneliness from being the only female was something that you took into deep consideration, making you want to help and protect her at any costs.

You, along with Toby and LJ, ran up the stairs at full speed, heading straight towards the said girl's bedroom. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, you kicked her door in, immediately looking for the little girl. Sally was sitting on her bed, pushing herself against the wall, as if she were trying to get away from something. Yet there was nothing in the room besides her TV, dresser, and toys. What was she so afraid of? You rushed towards Sally, embracing her in your warm arms. She slightly shook in your arms, crying.

"Sally? What's wrong? What happened?" You asked, trying to sooth her.

Yet Sally didn't reply. She continued crying, her petite and fragile arm pointing in the direction of her television. Either that, or her dresser underneath. LJ and Toby looked at the TV, slightly confused. It was only playing an episode of Dora, which was something Sally loved to watch while playing with her toys. Everything looked normal, though. Nothing was out-of-place.

"What, Sally? What's wrong with it?" You asked, looking at the two men.

They both shrugged, LJ knocking on the side of the box. Toby walked over to the two of you, crouching to get a better look at the petrified girl. Her green orbs were locked on the TV, leaking salty tears.

"Calm down, Sally. Tell us what happened." Toby cooed, stroking the girl's hair.

Normally, Toby would hardly even acknowledge the girl, leaving you, LJ, and Slender to tend to her needs. This behavior was different for him, but why were you complaining? His soothing voice and soft ticks must've calmed her down, her violent sobs settling, leaving her with soft sniffles. Sally knew that she was in good hands now, and that nothing was going to hurt her. But still, what could an immortal killer be so afraid of? Maybe her little girl instincts were kicking in, leading her to be frightened about nearly everything around her. No, it wasn't normal for her, but it was definitely possible.

"Th-the TV! It... It..." She shook, continuing to point at the television.

"It what, Gumdrop?" LJ asked, closely inspecting the device.

You stroked her hair soothingly, hoping that she would calm down enough to be able to tell you what was wrong. "It laughed at me!"

LJ burst into a fit of laughter, unable to stifle it at the little girl's remark. Toby chuckled as well, not being able to comprehend her current state of fear and confusion. 'The TV laughed at her, so she screamed bloody murder?' It was surely a silly thing to do, but Sally did not take the laughter of the two men very kindly.

"Shut up, you two!" You growled.

LJ and Toby dismissed themselves, finding no reason to stay and find out why the laughter coming from the television had scared the child so badly. You, however, stayed right there, holding her in your protective arms. Sally had mostly calmed down now, but tears still ran down her rosy red cheeks.

"What do you mean it laughed at you?" You asked her.

Sally sniffled, her worried green orbs meeting your soft (E/C) ones. You wiped away a tear from her cold cheek as she opened her mouth to speak. But before she could, she was cut off. A husky voice echoed through her room, chuckling darkly. "It was just a simple laugh. No reason to be afraid, Sally." Yet the source of the voice remained unknown, leaving you to search for it. And, once again, Sally screamed and buried her face in your chest, clutching onto you as id you'd fade away had she have let go of you the slightest. But, you knew better than to worry as the voice chuckled once more at the petrified little girl. It was too easy to recognize. That voice had chuckled at you many times before, leaving you confused and afraid, as well. This time, you were too pissed to even feel the slightest bit of fear. The voice had belonged to someone you memorized all to well-Dark Link.

You glared at the TV, holding the girl tightly. "Not fucking funny. How could you terrorize a little innocent girl?"

He chuckled once more,"On the contrary, Y/N. It was all too amusing!"

Right as you were about to yell at him once more, the door flew open, revealing a worried and quite confused EJ. He looked over at the two of you. Your pissed off expression, and Sally's petrified and shaking figure.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice dark with the slightest hint of concern.

You stroked Sally's hair reassuringly,"Nothing. She just got scared. I'm taking her downstairs, though."

You stood, holding the girl in your arms. EJ stepped out of the way, allowing you to pass and carry the girl down to the living room. She was crying a bit harder now. It slightly confused you, since she'd usually greet or ponder when hearing a new voice. She was a very brave little girl, indeed, so this was perplexing to you. 'Does she know Dark already? Or was it something he said to her?' Though she only said that he laughed at her, he very well could've said something to provoke her into screaming.

No matter what he said or did, he came WAY to close this time to being caught. Had Sally known him before he was imprisoned and recognized his voice, there's no doubt she would notify Slender. Dark Link was obviously taking his freedom for granted, subtly trying to rub it in the other's faces. Stealing Jeff's victims, if it was him, and scaring Sally? How could he not expect to get caught? What was he planning next? Video tape himself drawing a face on Slender? Arrive during dinner out of the blue? Or was he just going to continue fucking with their heads? There's no doubt that next time you see him you'd surely scold him about it. His ignorance and carelessness was going to get in his way sooner or later, and then both of you would be punished. Yes. Not only was he supposed to stay away to protect himself, but you also. And, unfortunately, that was something he was unaware of. Sure, he probably thought that he could take on all of the Pasta's, since he had before, but there's no way you were going to let him get himself imprisoned again, nor let him hurt the others. So, the only safe thing to do was have Dark stay away, which so far, he was miserably failing at.

You sat Sally on the couch beside LJ, who offered her some candy. Fortunately for all of you, she smiled and took the candy, immediately cheering up. It seems that LJ's candy had that affect on a lot of people, especially little kids. Feeling satisfied and relieved that Sally was finally calming down, you rushed back upstairs and into your room.

You locked the door behind you before rushing over to turn on your TV. Only the static filled screen greeted you. Since you spent most of your time playing with Sally, hanging out with Toby, or playing video games in the living room, you had no time for TV in your room, so you disabled it. Honestly, you thought TV was just a waste of time. But, that's not important at the moment, so back to reality. You patiently waited, staring at the static-filled screen. Dark Link must've still been in the virtual realm, awaiting for another void to open up in the mansion. Luckily, Ben wasn't in there to catch Dark lingering, but he'd be in there soon enough.

Taking a step back, you watched as Dark's head came through the TV, followed by his torso, then his legs. He swiftly and silently landed on the floor, dusting himself off. You glared daggers at him, crossing your arms firmly over your chest. Slowly, his gaze traveled up and met with yours, smirking at your pissed off expression.

"Well, nice to see ya, too, Princess." He chuckled.

You narrowed your eyes,"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Both of you made sure to keep your voices low. The walls may be sound proof, but the Pastas still have an incredible enhanced hearing ability, allowing them to hear the two of you yelling.

"Well, there's probably a lot wrong with me. Are you wanting to know one thing in particular?" He snickered.

You clenched your jaw, not appreciating his smart mouth. "Yeah, why the hell are you getting so close to the others? And stop being such a smartass!"

Dark Link chuckled some more, stepping closer to you. "Well, Princess, I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass."

You rolled your eyes, stifling a smile. Of course you were pissed at him, but his smartass responses made you want to laugh. It was a mixed field of emotions, which you did not enjoy at the moment.

"Answer the damn question." You sighed.

Dark Link flashed you one of his well known smirks, continuing to close the space between the two of you. "Well, if you must know, Princess. I've craved for another whiff of this pure, fresh air. I'd do anything just to be able to roam a city once more, terrorizing the humans without a certain time limit. But the thing I missed most, was probably fucking with some good old friends of mine."

You let your arms fall to your side,"Well, in case you have forgotten, both of our sorry asses are on the line. If you so much as talk to them, any of them, we're both royally screwed. Now, I don't want to ruin your fun, but seriously, be careful."

Dark Link towered over you, his dark aura making an involuntary shiver go up your spine, making you sigh. You still couldn't believe how attractive you found him, it drove you insane just listening to yourself. But when he got so close and smirked down at you like he was now, it made you slightly blush and melt on the inside. However, you had no intention on letting him know that you had any interest in him.

"Are you worried about me, Y/N?" He cooed.

You tilted your head slightly, narrowing your eyes. You smirked back at him in attempt to seem fearless and dominant, despite you height. "As if. I'm just looking out for my own ass."

Dark Link smirked even wider as he bent down slightly, his red orbs piercing yours. Now you were officially blushing, harder than you intended to. Of course he noticed this, and you praised him for not saying anything about it.

"Don't worry, Princess. I won't have a problem looking after your ass for you." He winked, making you blush deep scarlet.

At this, Dark Link chuckled. He had finally casted you under his mesmerizing spell, which you were unaware of. You were always attracted to him from the beginning, but refused to show it. Now, he was certain that you were attracted, making him even more confident and persistent than before. Of course, Dark Link was just toying with your brain, entangling you in a maze that many minds have gotten lost in. At least so you thought. His original plan was to make you his; break you, play with you, and then kill you, like he had done with all of those innocent Princesses. But, the moment he realized that you had freed him from that eternal hell, which had engulfed his freedom and the little bit of sanity that he had managed to keep, he knew that there was so much more he wanted to do with you. Why end the fun so soon? No one had ever even considered freeing him, especially after he had toyed with their minds and nearly killed them. Though even if any of them had escaped, like you did, they'd never even think anything positive about their near-death experience. Let alone imagine Dark Link as a good guy underneath. No, you were too wise to think of him as a good guy. He was obviously the bad guy, far from any good. Yes, he was broken, had his sanity stripped away due to lack of communication to others, making him the victim, but that didn't change the fact that he was a cold-blooded killer. He always has been, and he always will be. Despite his nature, Dark Link saw your weakness through that hard shell of yours. Deep inside, he knew that you had the same troubles as he did. You often found yourself unable to trust others, which was actually easier for you than him. Your dominant and persistent nature was much like his, though he was hypocritical about it. He hated when you tried to act superior to him, yet it reminded him of himself. Something about this girl, something about you, made him feel different. Nevertheless, he was oblivious to the fact that you had actually cared for him, so he didn't plan on letting you go so easily. He would make you last, at least until his insanity drove him into killing you.

You quickly averted your gaze to the ground, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world right now. Mentally, you cursed yourself for acting so inferior to him, making it seem as if he was dominating you, though he was. His chuckle signaled that he had caught at least the slightest glimpse of you blushing. You hadn't felt this way when he flirted with you before, so why were you feeling it now?

"Just... get the hell out. I've gotta go check on Sally." You mumbled, trying to avoid his cold gaze.

He easily saw through your excuse, not appreciating it very much. However, he needed to go, go kill some humans while you returned to the others. Right now, he found it beyond unbelievable that he didn't snatch you up right there for telling him what to do, grab you by the throat and watch as you begged for air. If it was because of the unsafe environment or the fact that you had saved him, he was unsure. The thought pondered for a moment, marinating in the dark and sadistic mind of his. Eventually, he grabbed your chin with his thumb and index finger, making you look back into his deep, red orbs.

"Alright, Princess, I'll go. But don't feel so relieved. Be prepared, because tonight, I'll see you again. Right here." He sighed.

You sighed and watched as he began disappearing once more into your TV, not even looking back at you. Something about him was different, the fact that he listened to what you said befuddled you. You were expecting to be strangled or threatened, but instead, he agreed and left. What were you going to do? Dark Link may have listened to you this time, but that doesn't mean that he has any intention on listening to you any other time. If he continues to fuck with the others, you were screwed. And you continued saying that to yourself, all day long. Hoping and praying that he would just stay away. 'Why don't they just trust him? He obviously isn't nearly as bad as they told me, or else my blood would be all over his hands by now. There has to be a way that I can convince them!'

You walked back downstairs after shutting off your TV. As you walked into the living room, you noticed Sally, as happy as can be, eating candy and coloring with LJ. Yes, it would've been very strange to anyone to find a full grown man giggling, coloring, and eating candy with a little girl, but you were used to it. Well... minus the giggling part, that always cracked you up.

"Looks like you've got everything handled, LJ." You laughed as the man giggled with the little girl.

Sally immediately jumped up at the sound of your voice, wanting to show you her picture. Her beamish aura made you smile as you gazed upon her artwork. She had managed to color a picture of everyone in the residence standing side-by-side. Sally was an amazing drawer for her age, leaving you always amazed and proud of her work.

In the picture, Sally was standing in front of Slender's legs, at the very left of the page. In order, it went them, Masky, Hoodie, Toby, you, LJ, Jeff, Smile, Ben, EJ, Smiley, Puppeteer, and then Bloody Painter. The more you looked at it, the sooner you realized that she drew you holding hands with both LJ and Toby. It wasn't something that she usually did, so it caught you off-guard.

"Can we put it on the fridge, Y/N? I wanna show everyone!" Sally was proud of herself for drawing such artwork, but was totally oblivious to the fact that you didn't want anyone else to see.

You cleared your throat, reassuring the little girl. "Uh... How about we put it in my room? I'll make sure everyone gets a chance to see it. If we put it in the kitchen... well... Toby might eat it." You whispered the last part to her, making her giggle.

It was a very strange and weird lie to say that Toby might eat her drawing, but she easily bought it. How could she have not seen it awkward or strange that she drew you holding hands with BOTH LJ and Toby? It was probably just her 8-year-old mind working at a different pace than yours, but still, it was strange.

Upon putting her drawing inside of your pocket, you made your way over towards Ben, slumping down on the couch next to him. He continued playing his video game, barely even noticing your presence. Sometimes, the household got very boring, making you wish that you could go out and hang out with your human friends. Maybe go to the mall with the girls, or even going to school wouldn't bother you. No, you weren't complaining about your current residence, but it did get quite boring being the only human.

"You up for some games, Y/N?" Ben asked, snapping you back into reality.

"Sure." You mumbled back.

You took the controller and began playing some video games with Ben. The whole time when you should've been focused on your game and figuring out Ben's strategy, you couldn't help but think about Dark Link. It drove you crazy, the anxiety of you getting caught. It was definitely a mistake, and there was no going back. Scratch that, it was partially a mistake, and there was no going back. The consequences were too high and unbearable upon them finding out what you did. But even if they did figure out that he was gone, how would they be able to trace it back to you? Hopefully, Dark Link wouldn't rat you out, but it was likely. 'What are you thinking, Y/N?! Stop thinking so negatively and think positively for once! You WILL be able to survive this, and he WILL remain free, no matter the cost. It's not worth beating yourself up over it.'

Yes, Dark Link was very selfish and careless, leading him into easily being caught, but now that you told him that both of your lives were on the line, maybe he'd be more careful. All you needed to do was draw everyone away from him, allowing no one but you to be around him, as if you were being selfish with the man. That was your goal, to keep him, along with yourself, safe from the others.

Or were you too naive to realize that he was doing the exact same thing?


	13. Goodnight

"Y/N, please, just one. More. Round!"

"No. It's 2:30am! I'm going to bed, and I expect that you do the same."

"You're starting to sound like fucking Slendy."

Ben pouted, slumping back down in the sofa. To your amazement, he had managed to hog you all day, playing video games and such. Despite going to dinner, you hadn't even moved from that couch all day. Not even to use the bathroom. But you were expecting a visitor tonight, and you were probably very late. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would you?

Saying goodnight to the glitch, you made your way upstairs. Now, as you entered the corridor with everyone's bedrooms, exhaustion began weighing down on you like tons of bricks. You were slightly hunched over as you trudged towards your bedroom door, which was the last one on the left. Whatever the smartass had planned for tonight was going to have to wait. The second you even looked at your bed, you would immediately pass out on it. Yes, you have stayed up late like this before, but the hours of staring at a TV screen strained your eyes. The hours without moving made you cramped and stiff.

Pushing open your bedroom door, you quickly realize that Dark Link wasn't even in there. With a quick double check, you close your bedroom door. Maybe he got impatient and left. Hopefully, he would change your meeting to tomorrow so that you could sleep tonight.

Walking over to your closet, you opened it, and stripped off your current outfit. You tossed it into your dirty clothes, leaving you in your (F/C) bra and matching underwear. The cool breeze coming from your ajar doors leading to the small balcony brushed against your (S/C) skin, greeting a layer of goosebumps. Yet the breeze felt rather satisfying, making you quietly sigh. You skimmed through your closet, deciding on wearing a tank top and shorts.

After you closed the closet, you turned around to see a smirking Dark Link, leaning against the wall. His presence made you flinch slightly, but you quickly shook it off. 'Had this pervert been here the whole time while I was changing?!'

"How long have you been standing there?" You asked, eyeing him up and down.

The man shifted, not taking his perverted gaze off of you. "Long enough."

You scowled at him, rolling your eyes. He was worse than Ben, no doubt about it. Yet you managed not to care. Luckily, he had only seen your backside. But why the hell would he just stand there without saying anything? That fucking pervert was slowly making you regret a few decisions.

Dark Link began walking towards you, still smirking. You shifted uncomfortably as he got closer and closer. You were ready to go to bed, not go into another conversation leading to one of you being pissed off. It seems that all of your conversations ended that way.

"You never fail to impress me, Y/N." He purred.

Now, he was towering over you, just as he was earlier that day. Damn, he must love making you feel inferior to him. That, or making you blush and look away. Yet you continued looking into his red orbs, not breaking the gaze.

"And you never fail to disturb me, Dark." You mocked.

Dark's smile grew a bit wider as he continued to stare deeply into your (E/C) orbs. His expression now made you feel a bit uneasy, something you first felt when you two met that eventful day. Of course Dark Link could sense this, making him lean in even closer.

"I never did get to thank you for freeing me, did I, Princess?" He questioned.

Now you were very uncomfortable, instinctively backing away slowly. Yet he only continued to get closer. "Y-you don't h-have to thank me." You mumbled quietly.

You mentally cursed yourself for stuttering, but he didn't seem phased by it. Eventually, you had backed up into a wall, trapping you between it and Dark Link. How was he going to thank you? Hopefully a quick "thanks" would be all, but you were too lucky for that. Dark Link felt as if you needed more than that to understand his appreciation.

He continued walking closer until his toned chest was pressed up against yours, making you blush. With one hand, he held onto your chin, making you face him instead of the floor. His gaze never seemed to change as he continued staring at you with his red orbs. You were slightly terrified, finding yourself trapped with this insane killer in your room. And, being well experienced with this, you knew he was very well aware of it.

Slowly, Dark Link leaned his face closer to yours, closing the space in between. You knew exactly what he was going to do, but you couldn't protest. Soon, his soft, cold lips met with yours. This was both expected AND unexpected from this certain killer, who, to your amazement, you had slowly grown fond of.

The way his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer, drove you insane. Therefore, you began kissing back, wrapping your arms around his neck. Now, your lips were moving in perfect sync. You had never kissed anyone before, so you were surprised that you were so good at it. Maybe that little "lesson" with Toby helped. And, to your amazement, Dark was slow, gentle, and passionate with the kiss, not forcing much on you. But, soon enough, the two of you needed oxygen to refill your lungs. You dreaded the moment you had to pull away.

Dark Link's eyes opened to meet your (E/C) ones. He, too, was surprised by his actions, but he tried his best to hide it. You gazed upon his face, a smile forming on both of your lips as you both breathed slightly heavier than before. It, too, was Dark's first kiss. At least one that the other person had actually kissed back without hesitation. It was a very blissful and astonishing moment that, sadly, had to end.

"So, is that enough to express my gratitude?" He asked, a smirk playing with his lips.

You nodded, smiling widely. Honestly, there was no better way that he could've thanked you for your hard work and effort. He slowly pulled away, turning his gaze towards your TV. You knew that he had to leave, probably to go out killing, but you desperately wanted him to stay.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then, Princess." Dark Link flashed you one more smirk.

You swallowed, trying to keep yourself from begging him to stay. It did beat you down a bit wondering where he slept, if he even slept anywhere. You scolded yourself for not having enough courage, but hopefully you would by tomorrow.

"Okay." Was all you could mumble.

But by the time you had said it, he was already gone. Were you really falling for this killer? It was obvious that you had strangely gotten used to him in the past... day, but was that enough time for you to realize that he gave you a strange feeling? But the most important question remained unanswered-

Was he in love with you?

~•~

You sat on the floor of Sally's room, resting your back on her bed. She sat on the mattress, braiding your beautiful (H/C) hair. Smile rested in your lap, snoring peacefully. Sally was telling you about what her life would be like as a Princess, which led you to thinking of Dark Link.

He always calls you Princess, which was understandable, since he loved princesses. Or did he hate them? He did kill every princess he got his hands on, which made you cringe inside. Though he said that he wanted a princess but never got one, does that mean that he'll just kill you, too? Or were you supposed to be HIS princess, the one he will love and cherish forever? As much as you loved the sound of it, it probably wouldn't happen. Why would someone, a cold-blooded killer, like him fall in love with an innocent human? Yes, it was possible, but if it were true love, it wouldn't last forever, like he would.

"Doesn't that sound great, Y/N?" Sally chirped.

Not knowing exactly what she said due to your trance, you just sighed. "Yeah, it sounds amazing, Sal."

She giggled, continuing to braid your hair. You gently stroked Smile's head, bringing a calm and relieving sensation throughout your body. Now was the perfect time to be hanging around another girl your age. To just talk about what you were feeling and ask what to do was all you wanted. Of course, you didn't know of any other female CreepyPastas besides Sally, so you were unlucky at the moment. You could try to talk with one of the guys, but since they were all so close to each other, there's no doubt they'd end up telling one another. Even if you chose to do so, you wouldn't be able to tell them about Dark Link. It was frustrating, indeed, but that just left you to figuring things out on your own. Maybe you'll even stumble upon an idea that may help you in the future.

~Switch In POV~

Dark Link sat in the virtual dimension, staring through the young girl's TV. Right there, on the other side of the void, sat this mysterious yet amazing girl. Her stunning (H/C) hair and her beautiful (E/C) orbs held him deep in trance, blocking out any and all of the outside things. How could she have done this to him? What kind if power did she posses? The fact that she released him from that hellhole, which had deprived many things from him, made his mind ponder. He had nearly broken her, even threatened to kill her, yet she still came back with that powerful and dominant attitude if hers, wanting to free him. If only she knew. Dark Link felt feelings that he hadn't felt in centuries; love, care, and possibly even... trust? No! This girl was only toying with his mind, luring him deeper into a trap that she had beautifully illustrated. She was now fully capable of drawing him into the mansion, leading him to the others, and getting killed. Not because she had the power, but because he trusted her.

But trust was something that neither of them felt anymore. Since the girl's world crumbled before her, leaving her alone, she couldn't trust anyone. Losing her loved ones was the thing that drew her to the CreepyPastas, them giving her the new home that she desperately needed. Dark Link's trust faded when he was attacked all those years ago, nearly killed. In a desperate attempt to defend himself, he ended up brutally slaughtering a fellow CreepyPasta, violating a very strict rule. Yet none of the others believed him when he explained that it was out of self defense, leading them into throwing him into an isolated dimension where he continued to lose his sanity and grip on his more humane side.

Was that why? Because they were both betrayed by the world they had trusted? Because they both shared the same view point on the world before them? Or was it totally different? Dark Link had seen many beautiful women before, and even brought them into his trance instantly. However, he knew Y/N was different. When they first met, she didn't fall under his trance, like the others had. Instead, she continued to stand up against him, something that none of the other women had even tried. But, to his amazement, he had finally lured her in after she saved him. It took long enough, but it was worth it. A beautiful being such as Y/N deserved someone who would treat her correctly.

Why had he continued to feel these emotions? Dark Link shouldn't care about anyone! The entire world turned their backs on him when he needed them the most. He should be slaughtering all of the other Pastas right now, not gazing upon this girl, who was human. But one thing was killing Dark, something that he desperately wanted the answer to.

Was she in love with him?

Love was truly a tricky thing. Dark Link had never experienced a real true love, so he wasn't even sure that it was this that he was feeling. He needed an explanation to what was happening to him, but he had no one. The only person he could even remotely trust was this girl, but she was out of the question. For now, he needed to kill-take his mind off of you for a while. And, hopefully, he would find an explanation as to what was going on.

~•~

You sat on your bed, watching as Sally pranced all around you. A bright smile found its way upon your face as the young girl sang, cheered, skipped, and giggled. Obviously, she was excited about having a sleepover in your room. You had a big bowl of chips, cookies, candy, popcorn, soda, and etc. ready for this exciting night. It's been forever since you've had someone sleep over with you, so you found it just as exciting.

"Y/N! Y/N! Y/N! When can we start the movie?" Sally chirped as she continued to bounce all across your room.

You looked over at your alarm clock, which told you that it was 9:30. "Go ahead, Sal."

Hurriedly, she shoved a movie into your DVD player. You agreed to watch the new Spongebob movie with her, since she wasn't too fond of horror or romantic comedies. You had grown up watching Spongebob, so it wasn't like torture.

The young girl's curly brown locks bounced as she hopped up beside you on the bed, smiling widely. You handed her some popcorn as the movie began...

About an hour into the movie, Sally had fallen asleep on your chest. You were in a comfortable sleeping position, but was just resting your eyes. The movie continued to play as you were on the verge of falling into a deep slumber. One arm was wrapped protectively around the small girl's petite figure, making sure that no one would harm her. Of course no one would, but it was difficult enough trusting the world as it is. Let alone, living with a bunch of serial killers.

Right as you began drifting off, light, almost unnoticeable, shuffling was heard across the room. As you listened closely, you could only assume that it was Dark Link. Still, you refused to open your eyes, no matter how bad you wanted to see him at the moment. The shuffling slowly made its way towards the two of you, stopping right beside your bed. You couldn't even force a smile upon your tired yet beautiful face.

You shivered inside as a cold hand brushed strands of your (H/C) hair out of your face, gently tucking it behind your ear. Luckily, Sally was fast asleep, so she didn't even know what was going on at the moment. A few moments after the hand was pulled away, a pair of cold lips were gently placed on your forehead, giving you a soft and silent kiss.

"Goodnight, Princess." Dark's husky and deep voice whispered, soothing you to sleep.

After another round of shuffling had disappeared, you smiled. Dark Link was amazing you beyond explanation. Who knew that he could be so caring? To even give you a kiss goodnight while you were sleeping? He even risked being caught by Sally, who, fortunately, was already fast asleep. What have you done to deserve this kind of attention? Sure, you saved him from spending the rest of his immortal life in that eternal hell, but did it really mean this much to him? He seemed like a completely different person. Surely if he were to be caught, you could prove that he really HAS changed. You never heard them mention that Dark was ever so sweet or so caring like this, so it was definitely a change.

But for now, all you could do was ponder about this mysterious yet sweet man. Tomorrow, you would surely make it up to him. You will, no doubt, be awake to tell him good night, and let him know how he makes you feel. He deserves to know that he is loved and cared for, even if you are still pondering on your own feelings.

This boy had truly stolen your heart.


	14. Peace And Serenity

Running. Beside your three best friends.

Skipping. Between two smiles.

Laughing. Along with your insane clown.

Singing. The remainder of your heart out.

Jumping. Into a fresh spring pond.

Humming. To the soothing tune of unhealing.

Playing. Alongside a beautiful little sister.

Screaming. For him to save you.

Screaming. So you can find him.

Screaming. To hope that they wont hurt him.

Your eyes shot open, your shaky breaths erupting throughout your body. Beads of sweat formed on your forehead as your tank top clung to your damp chest. You panted heavily, taking a look around your room, which was surprisingly clean. It was obvious that you had a nightmare, but what was it about? Just forget it. It's not important, so let it go. Hopefully, you'll just forget all about it and never have it again. Whatever it was, it definitely scared you. You didn't normally wake up like this after a nightmare.

You swallowed hard, swinging your (S/C) legs over the side of your bed. One of the first things you noticed was the lack of sunlight shining through the windows, like the usually would every morning. 'What time is it?'

Standing, you realized that Sally was no longer in your room. 'Right. We had that sleepover last night...' It was rather strange to wake up like this. Either it was really late in the day, or still really early, and Sally decided to leave. Either way, it was unusual. You slowly made your way towards your closet, pulling out (F/Outfit). After quickly slipping it on, you immediately headed downstairs.

As you approached the staircase that led down to the living room, you heard multiple angry voices. They were arguing and yelling, making you curious and confused. You quickly half-sprinted down the steps, officially entering the living room.

There stood a furious Ben and Jeff, arguing with one another. Jeff had his knife in hand, leaving Ben with nothing. The two boys didn't even acknowledge your presence as you slowly approached Toby, who was at a good distance away from the pair.

"What the hell's going on?" You ask, yawning.

Toby gestures towards the duo, who aren't moving one bit, but are still arguing like crazy. You listened as closely as you could, despite the cries from Sally and laughter from LJ.

"You fucking did it! You prick!" Ben growled.

Jeff tried to frown as much as he could, his permanent smile rebelling against him. "You're the fucking idiot, Ben! Why don't you go confront someone who had a higher chance of actually doing something like that!"

Still, you couldn't figure out exactly what they were talking about. But, it was obvious that Ben was convicting Jeff of doing something that he didn't do. Most likely.

"I still don't understand." You mumbled to Toby.

He ticked and shifted as Ben and Jeff's glares turned to you, which surprised you. Did they hear you ask Toby? Or was it something completely different? Either way, you backed away, hiding behind Toby for protection.

"And where have you been, Y/N?" Jeff snarled.

You were slightly taken back by their sudden glares locked on you.Now, it seemed as if they were going to accuse you of doing something.

"Iv'e been asleep. Why? What happened?" You asked, standing up for yourself.

Ben took a few steps closer, but was still a good distance away. "Of course, you were sleeping. Because that's what you do, you sleep until 5:30!" He growled.

Your eyes widened a bit. 5:30?! Why had you slept in so late? Toby was supposed to wake you up for breakfast, like he does almost every morning. But Ben's attitude made you snap, wanting to kill him on the spot.

"Why don't you watch your fucking attitude, dumbass! And don't go on and start accusing everyone you see!" You seethed, walking closer towards the glitch.

Now, you were basically protecting Jeff by yelling at Ben for accusing people. Jeff had calmed down as you took his place and began arguing with Ben.

"Well someone fucking DESTROYED my game console! The only fucking reasonable one to blame was Jeff!" Ben shot back.

You took another step closer to the boy, growling,"I bet Jeff didn't even do anything! Why the fuck would he just go around destroying all of your stuff?"

Ben seemed a bit shocked that you were actually defending Jeff, but quickly reverted it into another low growl. "You know what, I think you did it, Y/N!"

You rolled your eyes,"Yeah, like hell I would!"

"Yeah, because you were jealous that I beat you the other night!" Ben's nostrils flared.

You looked at Ben, your eyes wide but with anger. This was the stupidest person- Pasta- you had ever met in your entire life. "You little dipshit! That makes no fucking sense! Why would I demolish your game console because you beat me at a stupid game?!"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

Unbeknownst to everyone in the household, including yourself, Dark Link watched the entire argument from inside the virtual dimension. He laughed at Ben's stupidity for blaming anyone and everyone he saw. Also unknown, was that Dark had sent a virus into Ben's console, melting it from the inside-out. But this was only part of his glorious plan for vengeance. Right now, he needed a form of entertainment while he waited.

"You know what, I WISH I was the one who destroyed your game! Just so this stupid argument would be over and we could get on with our fucking lives!" You seethed.

Ben's eye twitched, his teeth bearing. "Yeah, well no one's fucking leaving until someone pays for breaking my fucking console!"

__________________  
~WARNING: Upcoming violence  
Sensitive readers skip~

Before you could respond, Ben snatched you by your throat, hoisting you upwards into the air. You clawed at his hand as he squeezed tighter, choking you. Toby and the others had attempted you stop Ben, but it seems that he has created some sort of barrier, similar to the one he used against Dark Link. Ben surely got pretty upset over his video games.

You continued to claw and kick at Ben, but he only squeezed tighter, waiting for you to admit that you were the one to break his console. Yet you weren't going to admit to something that you didn't do, thus you remained silent.

"Admit it, Y/N!" Ben growled. "You broke my fucking game!"

You made a desperate attempt to shake your head, but his hand held your head firmly in place. After this, you were going to make sure that you would beat the shit out of him. After everyone else does, that is. Honestly, you were surprised that Slender hadn't already arrived, due to all of the yelling, cursing, and screams, from Sally.

Yet you couldn't help but compare Ben to Dark as you looked down at him. His glowing red orbs and furious expression easily matched that of Dark Link's. Of course, that was when you were deathly afraid of him. Now, you were deathly afraid for him.

As you clawed at Ben's hand, a dark aura raised upon the mansion. Black mist formed all around the two of you, causing Ben's barriers to fall without control. Ben looked stunned, trying to find the cause of it. As he was doing so, his grip on you loosened, enough for you to escape. Little had you thought about it, finally realizing how high off the ground you were. Ben must've floated high above the ground to further prevent the others from getting to you. So now, you fell from Ben's death-grip to the ground. It was probably around 10 feet high, so there would be some pain. Plus, landing on your arm wouldn't feel too great, either. However, before you managed to hit the ground with large impact, a pair of cold, strong arms managed to catch you in mid-air, preventing you from getting hurt any further.

Surprised, you look up to see none other than Dark Link, holding you tightly in his arms, bridal style. Gasps were heard all across the room before it went completely silent, aside from Dark's furious growling. Now, you were officially screwed.

"Dark..." You looked up at his red orbs, but they were too focused on Ben at the moment.

Ben floated back down to the ground, glaring in complete and utter shock at the sight before him. Dark Link had actually saved you from any further pain, and was still holding you tightly in his arms. Gently, he placed you down, protectively pushing you behind him.

"Dark? What the-- How the fuck are you here?!" Ben growled.

Dark Link popped his knuckled, scowling at the glitch. "You fucking touched her, Ben." Dark Link chuckled darkly, making you flinch. "Now, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Right then, Dark Link lunged at the glitch with such speed, you were unable to see what was going on for a moment. Finally, you see that Dark has Ben pinned on the ground. Both of them growling and thrashing around furiously. Dark managed to get a good hit on the left side of Ben's jaw, making a sickening cracking sound. You watch as Ben's jaw seems to fall completely out of place, but almost immediately fixes, replacing itself.

Dark pulls back once again, landing another hit right on Ben's nose. It shifts abnormally, blood beginning to gush out. You could faintly hear Sally scream, but you were too focused on the sight before you. Just like his jaw had, Ben's nose fits back into place, yet the blood remained. He also somehow managed to free a hand, grabbing the collar of Dark's shirt. With incredible force, Ben throws Dark at the wall, nearly smashing through the other side.

However, it would have to take a lot more than that to weaken Dark to the point of defeat. Ben wiped away some blood as Dark jumped out of the pile of rubble, pulling out his rusty, but sharp, sword. He threateningly makes his way towards Ben, who creates his own pixelated sword. Ben is the first to lunge forward, aiming for Dark's chest. However, Dark is able to quickly evade, kicking Ben's back with force.

With a loud grunt, Ben smashes into the wall, which was seconds away from crumbling down on him. Dark Link walks forward, grabbing the glitch by his hair and pulling hi head back. Dark places his sword carefully on the boy's neck, ready to slice at any second.

"Fucking do it. I dare you." Ben growled.

Dark chuckled in return, gripping the boy's hair tighter. "I want to see you suffer before I do, you little glitch!"

As if their world had dissolved completely around them, Ben and Dark seemed to ignore everyone around them, continuing on with their battle. Dark gripped Ben'd blond hair tightly, smashing his skull onto the ground repeatedly. Crimson began to paint the carpets, Ben's face, and both of their outfits. The sight was horrid for everyone, yet they all remained still, letting the two rivals battle it all out. Just like Dark had told you before; he could kick Ben's ass any day.

Ben was quick enough to grab Dark's arm, twisting it until a loud pop was heard. Dark growled in pain as blood began soaking his sleeve. But, just how Ben had, Dark's wound began to heal immediately, regaining all of the strength in his arm. Ben had managed to get out of Dark's grip, now standing above him. You watched in utter horror as Ben shoved his sword straight through the hunched over Dark Link's back, all the way until it protruded from his chest.

Now even more blood was painted all over the floor and all over Dark. His eyes widened a bit as blood spurred out from his mouth, nearly choking him. Quickly, Ben retracted his sword, kicking Dark down onto his stomach.

In attempt to do anything, you lunged forward. However, you were forcefully pulled back by two sturdy arms. They held you tightly against a chest, one that seemed to flinch every few seconds. Immediately, you recognized this as Toby. Despite the attempts your friend had made to calm you, you tried your best to escape his tight grip. "Toby, let me go!" You pleaded.

As you did so, Dark raised himself up to his feet, stumbling a bit. He wiped the blood from his lips, a slight growl erupting from his chest. The wound the sword had made began healing right before your very eyes, and you immediately stopped fighting against Toby. Ben growled once more as Dark turned to face him, his eyes glowing in sheer anger.

"I should've ended you long ago, Dark!" Ben snarled.

Dark Link didn't reply. Not even one of his smartass chuckles escaped from his, now bloodied, lips. Instead, he gripped his sword tightly, cocking his head a bit at the boy. He began stalking towards the boy, who fearlessly stood tall. Yet Dark still towered over him, sword held tightly in his hand.

"Believe me, glitch. You can't bring anymore pain upon me that I haven't already felt." With that, Dark's sinister chuckle turned into an insane fit of laughter.

You hadn't seen Dark this way before. Yes, you knew that he was completely insane out of his mind, but not like this. This was something that you would've expected from LJ, not Dark Link.

He tightly grabbed the glitch's throat once more with incredible speed. Ben remained flustered and flailing as he tried to release Dark's grip on him. Dark's sadistic chuckle filled the room, and as if it had triggered everyone's instincts, the immediately lunged forward, except Toby. However, they were stopped by another wall, this one made of black mist and darkness. You were in complete shock, trying to process what was all going on. Dark was in a state that you had never seen him in before, and you didn't like it. Honestly, you were more afraid of him now than you ever were before. But Dark seemed to only feed off of your fear.

Dark released the glitch, letting him fall to his knees, panting. Ben continued to pant, trying to catch his breath and continue the fight. However, he quickly sucked in a breath as Dark's sword went to his neck once more. Everyone watched intensely, waiting to see if Dark still hade the guts to actually do it.

But you knew he did.

Using all of the anger and force you could muster up, you yelled at Dark, trying to snap him out of his trance, or at least hear you.

"Dark! Stop it!"

Immediately, Dark's head snapped towards you. His crazed and insane gaze, full of bloodlust, locked with yours, not even acknowledging anyone else around them. He continued to stare at you, his crazed smile fading and his eyes softening. Then, realization slapped him in the face. He stared at you, who was being held tightly by Toby, screaming at him to stop. He had, once again, went too far this time, and he knew it.

Dark shoved Ben to the ground, standing up and replacing his sword on his back. You once again tried to escape Toby, but his grip only tightened as Dark began walking closer to the two of you. He didn't like the sight of Toby restraining you, so you fought against him. It was okay for him to beat the shit out of Ben for now, but Toby did nothing. Yet the look in Dark's eyes gave you the hint that he was going to do something.

"Release her." Dark growled, lowering the barrier that separated him from you.

However, Toby didn't release you, he kept his grip tight, as if you were going to whither away if he let go. You only struggled more, causing another growl to erupt from Dark's chest.

"Toby, please!" You begged.

As Dark continued getting closer, Toby began walking backwards, wanting to keep you away from this psychopath. Of course, neither you nor Toby were there when Dark had unleashed all of his anger out on that Pasta centuries ago, so Toby wasn't sure what to do. But you did. And you didn't want either of them getting hurt, whether they could feel the pain or not.

"Toby... Please." Now you had stopped fighting, trying to convince Toby.

Dark stopped a few meters away as Toby let you go slowly. You broke free of his embrace, rushing over to Dark. Without even thinking and relying on instinct, you hugged the killer tightly. He slowly hugged back, feeling uneasy of letting his guard down, considering his environment.

"Y/N, what the fuck is going on?" Jeff growled.

You released Dark, turning to look at Jeff. That's when you noticed that everyone was surrounding you two. No, not you in particular, but Dark Link. All of their weapons were drawn, ready to attack at any given moment. However, you remained beside Dark, knowing that they wouldn't harm you.

"Back away, now!" You snarled at them.

However, none of them listened. They continued closing in on you, like a predator does with its prey. You stood there, befuddled. They were really going to do this? Close in on you two, just so they can kill Dark Link before your very eyes?

You looked around at all of them, your hard gaze locking immediately on Toby. He was your friend, and you knew there had to be something that he could do. And as if you two read minds, he stops. Quickly, he puts his arms out to the side, stopping Masky and Hoodie from moving any further. They both looked at him, perplexed by his actions.

"Stop." He mumbles.

The three proxies remain still, causing everyone else to look at them. You grip Dark's hand tightly, pushing through the Proxies and rushing upstairs. Meanwhile, EJ and Dr. Smiley take a close look at Ben, and everyone else, well... Jeff, begins to curse and scold the Proxies.

You shove Dark Link inside your room, shutting and locking the door quickly. Both of you were slightly panting, unable to keep your breathing still. What had just happened... was something that would definitely change your fate within seconds. Right now, you were reconsidering going back to that prison with Dark, just to avoid any of the others. No word can explain what you were feeling right now.

"Y/N."

You turn to look at Dark Link.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"


	15. Realization

You stared blankly at him for a moment, letting everything that had just happened fully register inside your mind. Yet Dark Link waited patiently, concern slowly filling his expression.

"Why the hell did you do that?" You asked.

Dark Link was shocked at your response, but tried his best to conceal it. "Well, your welcome, Princess." He snorted.

You looked deeply into his red orbs,"Do you realize what you just did?"

Dark Link narrowed his eyes, smirk fading into a scowl. "Yeah, I just saved your sorry ass!"

"No, you just got yourself caught, Dark! We're fucked!" You yelled furiously.

Honestly, both of you were not only shocked by each other, but by yourselves. You were shocked that you had actually hugged him, and fallen for him so easily. Dark was shocked that he had actually risked getting himself killed just to save you. Why couldn't he just sit back and watch you die? His actions the past few nights were highly out of the ordinary for him.

Realizing the sudden change of emotions that he had, Dark growled lowly at you. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Dark Link took a few steps forward, but you stood your ground. He continued to growl at you, shocked and petrified by his own emotions. It was his job to hypnotize you in his trance, not vice-versa. No other girl had done this to him before, so he had no idea how to react at this moment.

"I'm not supposed to feel like this! I was supposed to watch you die slowly, not risk my own ass saving yours!" He snarled.

You narrowed your (E/C) orbs at him,"I didn't fucking make you! Why the hell are you doing this? Making me feel like I have... feelings for you once second, only to be petrified of you the next! What is your goal in doing so?"

Dark Link only continued to glare at you, but in his mind, he was extremely shocked and confused. You actually had feelings for him? And he had feelings for you? No! There's no way that he would ever fall in love with a human. Especially one so annoying and frustrating as you! He would never fall in love with anyone, for that matter. It was the simple result of his insanity taking over him, not true feelings. And now, Dark was pissed that he had even considered feeling this way about you. To think that he could even trust you befuddled him.

At an inhuman speed, Dark Link put his rusty, and bloody, sword to your neck, threatening to kill you at any second. After this had registered completely in your mind, your eyes grew wide with fear. 'Is he actually going to kill me?!' Dark Link kept a cold, dark glare, not even bothering to smirk or chuckle at the sight of fear radiating from you. This time, he was determined to kill you, and you couldn't stop him.

"Dark..." You whimpered.

Dark Link didn't even blink as he glared at you, as if you were his prey. As if you were the one who had deprived many things from him, when in reality, you were the one who freed him. Along with this, Dark didn't move one muscle. He continued to stand there, pressing the sword tightly against your neck. If any more pressure was applied, it would've caused your neck to begin bleeding. And it confused you as to why he wasn't moving.

Inside of Dark's head, he was struggling. Voices were arguing and yelling at him, causing a great wave of inner turmoil. 'Kill her! Taste the blood of the one who dared to challenge you!' 'No! She saved your life! And you love her, you know it!' These voices were driving Dark Link crazier by the second. 'No! I'm a CreepyPasta, a killer, a monster! I don't feel love!' 'So then why does this human make you feel this way? Why can't you bring it upon yourself to slit her neck at this very moment?'

A growl erupted from Dark's throat, making you flinch. You continued to stare into his red orbs in terror, only to be surprised when his hand begins shaking. Quickly, you look down to find his sword trembling, due to his hand. He was really trying his hardest to kill you right now, but his body refused to. The muscles and bones inside of him had officially given up, refusing to cause any harm to you. But how- why was this happening? A killer was supposed to kill with ease, not hesitation!

You quickly noticed something change in the killer's eyes. You sensed a bit of fear, confusion, and denial hidden behind a mask of anger and hatred. Seeing this, you softened your gaze, raising your brows into a sad and concerned expression.

"Dark..." You whispered softly.

Gathering all of the strength and bravery that you could muster up at the moment, you cupped the killer's cheek in your hand, caressing it with your thumb. His hand continued trembling as his expression changed completely, his eyes softening, his body stiffening. Your sudden action had caught him off guard, confusing him. Here he was- on the verge of slicing your neck open-and all you could do was stroke his cheek? Maybe you were more insane than him.

"Stop going at war with yourself. Don't force it upon yourself to do this." Your voice was like silk to him, making his tense muscles slowly relax.

To your relief, Dark slowly pulled his sword back, his hand still trembling slightly. You tried to force a smile as he replaced his sword, but it wouldn't budge. You knew that he was confused and upset about his inner turmoil, and that was nothing to smile about. Of course a reassuring smile would've been great, but a forced one isn't as good as the real thing. Dark Link turned his cold gaze to the floor, letting his silver bangs block his face.

For a few moments, the two of you stood there in a deafening silence. He showed no emotion as you stared at him with a bit of worry and concern. You tried to find the right words to say, wanting to do nothing more than hug him and tell him that you care. Never in a million years had you ever thought of yourself telling a serial killer that you loved and cared for them. No matter how petrified and afraid of Dark you were, you still couldn't help it. No ones heartless; they just haven't experienced love.

"Dark, look at me." You gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, he looked up to lock soft gazes with you. Deep inside those red orbs of his, you could tell that he was afraid. You had never seen any of the Pastas show the slightest bit of fear, so this concerned you the most.

"Thank you." You said.

Immediately, you wrapped him in a warm and caring embrace. You felt his body tense up as you did so, slightly surprised by your caring action. Slowly, he began to relax, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. You rested your head on his shoulder, silently sighing.

"Why do you continue to show these acts of love and care towards me, Y/N?" Dark Link asked, his voice showing no emotion.

You thought about his question carefully for a few moments. You really did love and care for him, even if he didn't feel the same way. But why? The only question either of you could ask was why.

"Because I really do, Dark." You admitted.

Your answer seemed to shock him, making him tense back up a bit. Just to hear someone confess that they actually cared and loved him was all he needed. Never had he had someone even feel these feelings remotely about him. But somehow, he trusted that you weren't lying.

"Even after I almost killed you?"

You bit onto your lip. This was something that you wondered yourself. He nearly killed you, yet you still care for him? Despite wondering this yourself, you nodded. Dark Link tightened his grip a bit, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

It seems like the two of you stood there for hours, engulfed in this cold yet warm embrace, when in reality, it was only a few minutes. You two needed each other, not just for safety or comfort, but for trust and... Love? Both of you tried denying this feeling, but it was stronger than anything you've ever felt before. It's seemed like forever since you've fallen in love with another guy. Before you met the CreepyPastas, it seemed like no one in the world cared for you. Yes, you had some petty crushes, but never anyone who loved you back. You even questioned if what Dark was feeling was true.

Slowly, you pulled away, staring deeply into his red orbs. Dark Link stared back, unsure of what to do next. He had screwed everything up for the two of you, but honestly, you were grateful. Now, the others would be pissed if you told them that you were the one who helped Dark. However, you still needed to talk to them about what's going on.

"I've gotta go talk to them." You sighed.

Dark Link shifted his gaze to the side, trying to think about what to do. Surely it wouldn't be safe to just hang around in your room, but he needed to stay here to make sure Ben didn't try anything else. "I'll stay in the virtual dimension for now. Just to be sure that glitchy bastard doesn't try anything."

You nodded before heading over to your door. Dark Link quickly warped into your TV, making his way through the void to the living room TV. You sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs. Everyone seemed to be staring at you as you stepped into the living room, careful to keep your distance from Ben.

"What the fuck was that, Y/N?" Jeff growled.

You sighed, looking at all of them. "Guys, you have to calm down, and just listen to me."

Ben, who was still sitting on the ground, snapped at you. "How the fuck are we supposed to stay calm?! Dark Link is out and he could easily kill you!"

"Or worse." Masky and Hoodie mumbled in unison.

"Shut up!" You seethed. "He's not this monster you all describe him as! Maybe if you took some time out of your fucking day and listened to me, you'd realize that he's actually changed!"

"How the hell would you know that?" EJ shot back.

You were slightly taken back by this question, unsure about how to respond. Were you just going to tell them that you stole Ben's hat just to go rescue him? Were you just going to explain that you felt these feelings for each other that neither of you could really explain?

"Because, I'm the one who saved his ass from that hellhole you put him in." Your attention was pointed directly at Ben.

Now the room was dead silent. Everyone was shocked by your statement, but that didn't change the fact that they were pissed at you. Even Toby was upset that you would do such a thing. They may be cold-blooded killers, but you were a part of their family, whether you liked it or not. Keeping you safe was a goal for them, and with Dark Link released, it would be twice as hard to accomplish.

"Why do humans have to be such fucking dumbasses?!" Jeff groaned.

You sighed,"Trust me, I wouldn't have done it if I thought that none of us could handle it. Besides, you guys haven't seen him the way I have. He's a completely different person when he's around me."

Ben began laughing, clutching his stomach and doubling over. All of you watched as he attempted to catch his breath before sitting back up. "You.... You actually think....?" He continued laughing, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "You actually think... That he likes you?" Ben slowed his laughter to a chuckle,"Dark Link's a fucking monster, Y/N. He doesn't have feelings for anyone! Or is it just that you like him?" Ben fell back in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

The thought of you or Dark liking each other was impossible in their eyes, so it was hilarious to think that you thought so. They were all convinced that Dark was just using you, or pretending to love you, though you were convinced that it was real.

You growled at the annoying glitch,"Shut up, Ben."

Now it was Toby's turn to butt in,"Y/N, he's right. Dark Link doesn't love anyone. Why do you think he kills all of those Princesses?"

Before you could protest, EJ added onto Toby's remark. "Plus, he's insane. He blames us for not giving him his own Princess. Ben's given him... probably hundreds, and he kills them all."

Now it was your turn to be pissed. How could they conclude all of these things about him? Yes, he was insane and perfectly matched what EJ said. Yes, he is a cold-blooded killer, but he's not a monster. If you couldn't convince them yourself, maybe Dark Link would be able to help.

"Suit yourselves." You grumbled.

You pushed your way through the proxies and over to the TV, looking deeply into the black screen. It was impossible to see, but you knew that Dark Link was in there watching. All you needed was for him to come out and prove to them, but it would be difficult.

You held your hand out towards the screen, waiting for some sort of reaction. Inside, Dark Link knew perfectly what you were doing, but was unsure about it. You, on the other hand, were completely sure and convinced that it would work. Despite his doubt, Dark Link reached his hand out of the void, grabbing onto yours. Everyone watched as you helped pull Dark Link out of the void and into the living room where he fought just mere moments ago.

When he was fully out, you turned back to face everyone. They were all glaring daggers at Dark, but still kept their distance. Jeff and a few others even had their weapons out, ready to strike at the moment he hurts you or anyone else. You made sure to keep Dark by your side, despite your urge to kick the shit out of the laughing glitch.

"Y/N, what the fuck are you doing?" Jeff growled.

You glanced at Dark before looking back at the smiling Pasta. "I'm trying to prove to you, Jeff. Your ignorance is getting on my last fucking nerve."

"Well your dumb ass is getting on my last fucking nerve, now get over here!" Jeff snarled.

Yet you remained by Dark Link's side, not even considering going over to the other Pastas. How were you going to convince them, exactly? You had no idea. It was indeed harder than expected.

"Stop being a fucking bitch and listen, dammit!" Ben seethed.

Dark Link glared at the glitch, a deep growl erupting from his chest. "Watch yourself, glitch, before I kick your fucking ass!"

Ben mimicked Dark, only pissing him off more. Before Dark could lunge towards the glitch, you grabbed his arm tightly. "Dark." Immediately, he stopped and calmed himself down. When he was fully calmed and stationary, you released his arm. The last thing you would want is for him to attack Ben again. 'That would surely convince them.'

"Wow, you managed to tame him, Y/N. Great job." Sarcasm dripped off of each word Jeff said, making you angry.

"I told you, Jeff. He's changed." You snarled.

Everyone was shocked and slightly impressed that Dark Link had actually listened to you, but that wasn't enough to convince them. Because you were able to tell him no he'd be able to get another change of living at Slender Mansion? It wasn't even their choice, but it would be nice to have their backup when you do attempt to persuade Slender.

"C'mon guys. All I'm asking is for you to give him another chance." You practically begged.

"How do you expect us to trust him so easily, Y/N?" EJ questioned.

You glanced back at Dark, who showed no emotion but determination and a slight bit of frustration. Looking back at EJ, you sighed,"I'll keep him in line. I promise."

Ben snickered,"What makes you think that he'll listen to you?"

You snarled back at him,"I stopped him from killing your dumb ass twice, you fruitcake."

"And you do realize that he could slit your neck at any second, like right now, right?" Jeff verified.

You looked over at him,"I'm still standing, aren't I?"

Each of them exchanged looks, some more confident and positive than the others. Ben, obviously, was not okay with it, but most of the others were. With the majority of the residents on your side, hopefully Slender would accept. It actually surprised you that he wasn't here by now. With all of the ruckus and destruction in the mansion, Slender should've been here before the fight between Dark Link and Ben even started.

"Alright, Y/N. If you can keep your part of the deal, we'll give him another shot. But don't blame us when Slender doesn't agree." EJ sighed.

You felt like you could just explode into a million fireworks at the moment. The fact that you had actually convinced them into letting Dark, of all people, stay astounded you. However, it was still up to Slender for the final verification, and he would be a tough nut to crack.

"I've already heard it all, Jack." A voice boomed from inside the room.

Looking over towards Ben, you all saw Slender standing beside the wall, which was another hit away from crumbling down. Despite his lack of face, you could all tell that he was upset about everything that had just happened. Hopefully, he'd understand that Ben was the one who started all of this, deciding to accuse everyone for breaking his game instead of stealing a new one, and let you all off of the hook. Maybe, he'll even let Dark stay for his change of heart.

"I do not appreciate the fact that you started this entire problem, Benjamin. And I am very upset about your actions, Y/N. You had specific rules set out for you, but you decided not to follow them." He sighed.

Your muscles tensed, afraid of what Slender was going to do about the situation. "Forgive me Slender, I--"

"Enough said, Y/N." Slender didn't care that he had just cut you off, so he continued. "I understand that you have persuaded the others into agreeing to let him reside here, correct?"

You nodded, not breaking the cold gaze between you and the man. Everyone was slightly surprised at how calm he was being, especially when his living room was just destroyed and you had brought an unwanted guest into his mansion.

"Now, Y/N, I am giving you a huge responsibility, and I need you to be sure to manage it. Understood?" You nodded. Slender sighed,"I will allow the residence of Dark Link only if you can manage to control him. The slightest mistake and he is sent back to his dimension. Do I make myself clear?"

You could hardly breathe. You had actually managed to get everyone to give Dark another chance. Was it too good to be true, or were they that confident that you would keep him in line? Either way, you were determined to make them proud and keep Dark out of that putrid and hellish prison.

"Yes, sir."

Dark, too, could hardly believe that you had just convinced everyone into giving him another chance. Maybe you really did care for him, after all. You had already done so much for him, now it was his turn to repay you. He'd have to try his hardest to not kill Ben, and remain calm around here. If he wanted to stay out of that prison, he needed to watch himself. Also, he'd have to watch you. Ben wouldn't be too thrilled knowing that you were the one who set Dark free and convinced Slender into letting him live here. Unbeknownst to you, Dark Link was your new bodyguard, and he wouldn't let anyone harm you, whether it costed him his freedom or not.


	16. The Past

You sat at your normal spot in the dining room, a plate of waffles and a cup of milk in front of you. You wore a black tank top and short shorts, not having enough time to change before breakfast. You had woken up a bit late, so it wasn't worth wasting any more time. Besides, Dark was awkward and hesitant enough as it is. He sat beside you silently, taking the spot of Sally who decided to sit beside Slender instead. The entire room was dead silent, aside from the light clicks of forks against the glass plates. Toby and LJ were even quiet, which wasn't really normal for them, unless they were planning something.

Last night, Dark Link left through your TV to kill for a while, leaving you to sleep alone. When you awoke, he was sitting in your chair, watching you, just as Toby usually did. It was a bit creepy, but you decided against asking about it. He was pretty deep in thought, anyways. He hadn't even noticed when you got up and approached him.

Now, the silence was not only awkward, but stressful. A few glares were sent your way, most likely meant for Dark. It bothered the hell out of you, making you want to kick their asses, but you kept your cool. Maybe not now, but sooner or later you would kick a few asses, starting with that annoying glitch.

Finally, Slender decided to end the silence by clearing his throat. Everyone looked at him, waiting for his to say something. He adjusted his tie, sighing.

"I expect that you all slept well?"

A few people nodded, followed by Sally giggling,"Yeah!"

You remained silent, glaring at Ben. This was the only chance you got while he was distracted, but it made you feel better. He had bruises on his face, no doubt from the fight with Dark last night.

'Dark wasn't lying when he said he could kick Ben's ass any day...'

"I must also inform you that it will be my Proxies who will be staying behind tonight." Slender added after a few more moments of silence.

No one responded. Usually Jeff and Ben would high five or fist pump the air, but no one did anything at all. The silence was really pissing you off, because you knew why it was like that.

"Someone fucking say something!" You groaned, looking around at everyone.

Everyone looked at you, sending you a few glares and confused looks. You glared directly at Ben, who was glaring daggers at Dark.

"It's not like you haven't had a new fucking member before, so stop being such damn assholes!"

"Y/N--" Toby started.

You slammed your fork down on the table, making your plate rattle. Standing up, you glared at Ben once more before turning to head out of the room. Dark quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke, not liking the fact that you left him alone.

You stormed up to your room, ignoring anyone who tried calling after you. It was unfortunate that your anger got the best of you sometimes, but it wasn't like you could do anything about it. The stairs creaked as you raced up them, not having the decency to respect the silence in the dining room.

'I don't fucking understand! They said it themselves that it was okay, so why are they acting like that?'

You slammed your bedroom door shut, making sure that they all heard it down there. A growl escaped your throat as you punched the wall, making a slight dent. Ignoring the slight pain on your knuckles, you ran your hands through your hair, panting and grumbling to yourself. "Fucking.... assholes... glare... respect..."

"Y/N?"

You turned around to find Dark slowly approaching you, a bit confused about your outburst. He stopped a few feet away as you turned around, blushing. You had totally forgotten about him being there, how embarrassing...

"I'm sorry, Dark. They just fucking pissed me off..." You grumbled, glaring at your floor.

He chuckled a bit, making you smile. It's been a while since he's chuckled sincerely, and you've missed it. You looked up at him, happy to see his infamous smirk played across his lips. Your anger slowly faded away as he continued to smirk and chuckle.

"I would've never guessed." He snickered.

'And his smart ass attitude it back.'

You chuckled a bit, gazing into his red orbs. He gazed into yours as well, slowly stepping forward again. You leaned against the wall nonchalantly, watching his every move. As he got closer, you noticed that his smirk never went away. He gently lifted his hand, tucking a few strands of hair behind your ear. His gentle gestures were unlike him, which made you curious.

You arched a brow at him,"I'm guessing that you're feeling yourself again?"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your chest pressing up against his. A tingling sensation numbed your entire body, making you sigh. Being so close to him, being able to hold him this close was magical, seeming almost unreal. You've never felt this with any of the other guys, so it was brand new to you. Maybe Dark even felt it as well.

"Seeing you pissed brings back some memories. I guess it's entertaining to me." He chuckled.

You smiled, remembering how pissed you were at him when you first met. Maybe they weren't the most positive or happy memories, but they were interesting ones, indeed. Dark leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours. His cold skin melted against your warm (S/C) skin. You were able to see perfectly into his red orbs now, which reflected your (E/C) ones. You smiled softly, playing with his silver hair. He closed his eyes, tightening his grip around you. The close feeling seemed to take control of you, making you want more. You had never felt something like this before. Was it love? Or was it lust? You shivered at the thought. You really did love Dark, and you knew that he loved you, too. There's no way that you'd ever use him for something like that.

Ever.

Slowly, you leaned forward, unable to stop yourself. You gently pressed your soft lips against his cool ones, forming a sparking kiss. He immediately kissed back, trying to give as much passion as possible without being too rough. They perfectly molded together, moving in sync. The feeling sent pleasant chills up your spine, making you wish that it would last forever.

However, someone just HAD to ruin the moment by slamming your bedroom door open. You quickly pulled away from Dark, looking over at your door. There stood a smirking Ben, who looked between the two of you. Both you and Dark glared at the glitch.

"What the hell do you want, glitch?" Dark growled.

Ben smirked even wider,"I was just gonna say that Slender wants to speak with you, Y/N, but I see that you're busy."

"Get your ass out of here, Ben. I'll talk to 'em sooner or later." You mumbled the last part, looking down at your floor.

Ben chuckled, lingering for another minute before walking away. That elf didn't even know how much he was gonna hurt after you were done with him. Dark looked back at you, sighing. You slowly looked up at him, wishing that you could just stay instead of going to talk with Slender. However, you knew that when Slender wanted to talk, he was serious. Either something was wrong, or you're in deep shit. You slowly headed towards the door, grumbling a few things about Ben to yourself.

"I'll be back." You sighed, closing your bedroom door.

Since the mansion was so large, and maze-like, it took you a few minutes to arrive at Slender's office. For a moment, you stared at the large wooden doors. If felt as if you were being called to the principal's office all over again. Slowly, you opened the doors, making sure to close them quietly behind you.

Inside, Slender stood beside a shelve of books, reading one of them. His back was towards you, but he knew who it was. The beating of your heart gave it all away. You slowly took a few steps forward, making sure not to disturb him.

"Y/N, please, take a seat." Slender gestured to the chair beside you.

As he put his book away, you sat down. With your eyes trained on his tall figure, you tried not to think of anything bad that you've done recently. Instead, you thought about his bookshelf, questioning him about why he needed so many. However, Slender knew that you were trying to distract yourself and prevent him from reading any of your personal thoughts.

"Your behavior this morning was unnecessary, child." He said, sitting down across from you.

Slowly, you looked over at him. 'Figures that this is what he wanted to talk about.' You sighed, slumping back in your chair.

"I'm sorry, Slender. I just don't see why they continue to act that way towards Dark Link. You've already made it clear that he will be a member here, so why do they act so hateful towards him still?" You asked, narrowing your eyes.

Slender sighed,"You see, child. He killed another resident years ago. Unfortunately, that resident was a dear friend to the others. He never got along with Dark Link, so it didn't surprise me. They're still quite upset about it, Y/N. Don't take it personally."

You sat up, a sudden spark of interest gleaming in your (E/C) orbs,"What happened? Why did Dark do it, Slender?"

Slender adjusted his tie, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. It didn't surprise you. Killing another Pasta was the greatest crime that one could commit. It was forbidden, and they couldn't stress it anymore. It's the reason why they say that CreepyPastas can't be killed; to prevent anything from happening.

"You see, child, this Pasta, who will remain unnamed, was supposedly out killing with the rest of us. It had been Dark Link's turn to stay behind and watch over the mansion, since there were many curious humans lurking around at the time. The Pasta decided to come back to the mansion, instead of going to kill, in search of Dark Link. Once there, I'm guessing that he and Dark Link argued before fighting. The battle or events are unknown to me, unfortunately. However, once we all returned from our killings, we found a horrid scene." He paused for a moment, not wanting to say any more.

But you could picture it perfectly.

Their head was, most likely, severed from the rest of the body. He must've had cuts and bruises all over him, along with a few severed limbs. Blood and intestines covered the entire room, even Dark. You could see him standing over the body, bloody sword in hand, smirking sadistically. It was the same expression you got from all of the others. The thought made you cringe, wishing that you had never asked Slender what had happened in the first place.

"Yes, child. That is relatively accurate." Slender said.

You gulped, looking up at Slender,"So... that means that Dark didn't just attack him. It must've been out of defense."

Slender nodded once,"Yes, but the others didn't believe so."

"If they did, then would he have been punished?" You asked, now leaning off the edge of your seat.

The man sighed once more,"Yes, but not as severely as he was. It was not in my control to prevent Benjamin from sending him away."

You sighed, running a hand through your hair. It wasn't Dark's fault. Ben was a filthy liar and a bastard, who you wanted to kill at the moment. Why would he just do that? HOW could he just do that? To his friend? Had you have been there, you would never have let any of them put a hand on Dark. It was their fault that he lost so much of his sanity, that he is the way he is.

That he was alone for over 300 years.

Shaking your head, you sighed,"Slender, I think I need to go."

The man stood, adjusting his suit,"Very well. Do change your attitude, though, child. There will be consequences."

You nodded, quickly running out of the room. The talk with Slender had brought back the images of those dead princesses Dark had killed. Of course he was a ruthless monster, but you loved him. Why? Why would you love someone who kills others for satisfaction?

'Because he deserves it.'


	17. Stress

You sat on your bed, thinking about everything. Dark Link was standing at your dresser, examining pictures of you with the other pastas and a few with your former family. He studied one with you, Toby, and LJ closely. The way you all had your arms around eachother made his stomach churn. They may have been your good friends, but he was way too possessive over you. Quickly, he turned to look at another. You were sitting on the main staircase of the mansion with Sally beside you. The way you were looking at her and holding a flower that she gave you showed that you were unaware of you being photographed. He loved the way you smiled in each of the pictures. Your soft and thin lips drove him insane. He wanted you, and he wanted you bad.

You remained sitting on the matress. Everything in life seemed so confusing and frustrating. Was this how love is supposed to be? People judge you for who you love? Even your closest friends? And with Dark, too. Did he really love you? Everyone told you that he would just set it up as a one-night stand, like he did most girls. But it's been a few days.

A few days.

How the hell did you fall in love with someone, who tried to possibly kill you, in only a few days? Maybe this wasn't even love that you were feeling. Yes, you explained it to Dark, but that doesn't really change anything. He was very possessive over you, but maybe it was for a different reason than you were thinking. Why does love have to be so complicated?

Besides, he's never told you that he loved you. But, you've never really told him either. Maybe that's what's been making you go back and forth. Yeah, he kissed you a few times, yes, he saved your ass from Ben, but you needed a varification. But what would the others think about it? If you and Dark actually became a legit couple, how would they react? Surely Ben would be pissed about it. Toby... what would he do?

'Stop, Y/N! Maybe you just need a day to relax. All of this thinking and stress is getting to you.'

You sighed before standing up. Glancing over at Dark, you noticed that he was concentrated on a picture of you and your parents. He held the frame firmly, studying each and every inch of the photo. His face was blank, leaving you wondering what he was thinking about. It was the only picture of your parents that you had, so maybe he was just curious. You never talked about them, and kept the photo behind the others to prevent attention. Not that it mattered, anyways.

Dark gently put the photo back in place, turning to face you. You gave him a half-smile, looking down at the floor. The question you were wanting to ask was killing you. Though asking would be awkward and quite random at the moment. It'll have to wait for another time.

"What's the matter?" Dark asked, walking a bit closer.

You looked up at him. Slowly, your lips parted and curled, but nothing came out. Your (E/C) orbs stared into his crimson ones, unsure of the emotion you were feeling, yourself. Why were you so worked up about this?

"I..." you rubbed your upper arm, feeling unsure about it. "Just... I'm just feeling unsure about a few things."

Dark tilted his head a bit, but decided against asking. Curiosity was starting to get to him, but he felt as if you'd talk to him about it, eventually.

"Are you going out, tonight?" You quickly asked, wanting to get your mind off of your thinking.

Dark looked out of your window. It was almost time for dinner, which meant that everyone would be going out soon. He was wondering the same thing, himself. The urge to kill was starting to get to him, but he wasn't sure about leaving you alone with the proxies. Especially the way Toby was holding you the previous night as if you were his. Dark has been thinking about it all day, making the bloodlust even worse. If he didn't go out soon, the insanity and thirst would get the best of him. You were still human, afterall.

"I dunno." He mumbled. "I need to, but I'm not so sure."

You felt a smile tug at your lips. He was wanting to stay with you, and you knew it. But, it was more important that he made sure to take care of a few things before hanging around you. He was still an insane CreepyPasta, just like the others.

"You should go. I think you could use it." You cleared your throat. "We could hang out tomorrow, or something."

A slight blush dusted your cheeks as Dark smirked. You just loved it when he did that. He turned to you, nodding.

"Alright. We better go down for dinner, then." You said, walking towards the door.

Your fingers curled around the doorknob, hesitant about opening it. After that awkward breakfast, you were unsure if you wanted to go back to the dining room. Your anger really pissed you off sometimes, which just makes things worse in the end. A cold hand placed itself on your shoulder, reassuring you. You felt as if Dark had given you the strength you needed to do things, sometimes. It drove you insane, but you loved it at the same time.

The two of you walked downstairs to the dining room. A few people were gone, but most were there. You and Dark sat at your places, you trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. A few quiet conversations were going on, which you were relieved about. Maybe dinner will go much better than breakfast had. Though, Ben would probably do something to fuck it all up, again. It seems like that was the only thing he was good at doing.

"Hi, Y/N!" Sally chirped.

You smiled at her as she skipped in, making her way towards you. Her brown locks bounced as she came closer, smiling and giggling. She climbed up on your lap, making herself comfortable. You turned your attention to her, smiling and tenderly kissing her cheek. With you focusing so much on the sweet little girl, you were oblivious to the fact that Dark was glaring at her, silently growling. He was very possessive of you, and wasn't one to share. The fact that Sally could make you so beamish and happy made him jealous. He wanted your full attention, no one else.

"Greetings, children. Dinner tonight is grilled cheese. Sally's request." Slender came in, using his tendrils to hand everyone their plates.

You sat yours and Sally's in front of you. The little girl excitedly picked hers up immediately, munching on it as if it were the only food she's had in years. Grilled cheese sandwitches were one of her favorites, so it didn't surprise you. She was able to quickly finish hers before you were even able to take a bite out of yours.

"Were ya that hungry, Sal?" You asked, chuckling a bit.

She giggled, bobbing her head up and down. You smiled at her, dabbing her mouth with the napkin. She wrinkled her nose, giving you a silly look. You were always acting like a mom to her, so it was instinctive for you to clean her up. You've always wanted kids, but the chance was pretty low. There's no one you've really wanted to have kids with, and it wouldn't be good to raise a child in a mansion full of serial killers. But, you have Sally, so it's not that bad.

"You can have mine if you're still hungry, Sal." You said, gesturing to yours.

The girl hastily took it, before squealing a thank you. All of the stress the past few days has eaten away at your hunger. It would probably be best to eat, though, and Dark was thinking the same thing.

"You should eat. You haven't eaten all day." He pushed his plate towards you.

You smiled at him, accepting his kind gesture. Since he never really ate, anyways, you didn't feel bad about it.

"Thank you." You said.

~•~

"Make sure to be back by 3. Slender's rules." You smirked.

Dark Link waved his hand, dismissing you. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

You chuckled, closing the front door behind him. He hated having to have a certain curfew, and you knew it. Personally, you thought it was pretty hot when Dark got pissed off at other people. Most of the time, anyways.

The proxies lingered around on the couch behind you, watching the TV. You walked over to them, sitting down in the armchair beside the couch. There was a long period of silence as the four of you watched the news. Normally, Toby would spark up some sort of situation, but he seemed pretty tense. He's been like that for the past few days, actually. Maybe it was just about Dark.

You glanced at the proxies, noticing that they were intensely staring at the television. Were they purposely trying not to look at you, or did the news get this interesting over the past day or two? Either way, it made the environment a bit awkward. You began feeling uncomfortable as you shifted, trying to focus on the TV. Eventually, the silence began eating away at you, making you impatiently tap your fingers on the arm of the chair. It has never been this way around the proxies, especially Toby. Freeing Dark was really starting to change your relationships with everyone.

"Toby, are you okay?" You asked, looking at him.

The teen looked over at you,"I'm fine. Why?"

You bit on your thumb nail, looking away. He was lying, obviously, which was something he didn't usually do, either. It disappointed you that your own best friend would do that. Was he really that upset with you?

"It's nothing. You've been quieter than usual. That's all." You mumbled.

The environment you once thought was silent was now dead silent. Tim had muted the TV. You could basically hear your own thoughts, as if you were saying them aloud. Not only that, but you could feel all three of them staring at you. It was a feeling that you did not enjoy, and they knew that very well.

"This isn't some sort of game, Y/N." Tim said sternly.

You looked at him, knitting your eyebrows together. For him to talk to you that way was different, so they were all pissed about something. But what sort of game were they talking about?

You glanced between all three of them,"What are you talking about?"

Brian snickered, shaking his head. "It isn't some sort of fairtale, Y/N. You can fall in love with Dark Link all you want, but deep inside you know what he'll do in the end. He does it to every girl, so what makes you think that you're any different?"

Ouch. "I never said--"

You were rudely cut off by Tim,"You never said it, but Slender could hear you thinking it. Face it, Y/N, you know he'll just hurt you in the end. One way or another."

You narrowed your eyes at the proxies. How dare they say something like that? What right do they have to tell you what Dark would do to you? Sure, you knew exactly what he was capable of, but he's proved many times that you were different. Saving you from Ben, kissing you, and even saying that he has some sort of weird feelings towards you. That was more than enough proof for you.

"I though we already established this. I don't know how many more times I can say it; he's changed!" You groaned.

"Listen, Y/N." Tim growled. "In every relationship Dark's ever had, it always ends the same way. He manipulates you, rapes you, and then kills you. He's just waiting for you to fall into his trap."

You curled your fingers, gnawing on your bottom lip. All you needed was a day to relax from the stress, but instead you're sitting here arguing. It would've been smarter to just leave when you had the chance.

"Well, I've seen something in Dark that you haven't. I... trust him. He wouldn't hurt me." You said, almost in a question.

You were asking yourself that. The proxies had a point, but you were still fighting. Dark did easily manipulate his women, so what if that's all he's been doing to you? It's definitely a possibility.

"Y/N, we just don't want you to get hurt. I know you trust him, but still. Just don't be alone with him. It wouldn't be the smartest idea." Toby stated.

You sighed, running a hand through your hair. They really think that they could just tell you how to play your cards? You were smarter than they thought you were, and you wouldn't put yourself in a situation where you'd be vulnerable like that. What did they think you were, a child?

"I cannot believe you right now." You chuckled. "To think that my own best friend think I'd actually stoop that low. I may be a female human, but I'm smarter than that." You snapped. "You can continue to say anything you want about Dark, but nothing will change."

You stood and began walking towards the stairs. It'd probably be best for you to just get some sleep right now. You were already hurting enough from being betrayed by your best friend. And betrayal never changed. It still felt as awful as it did before.

"Exactly." Brian said, making you stop. You kept your back facing them as he continued. "Nothing will ever change. You can't just expect someone to regain their sanity. It's illogical, Y/N."

You rolled your eyes before proceeding to go upstairs. Hopefully tomorrow would get here sooner than later. You really needed to talk to Dark right now.


	18. Relief

So, today went much better than yesterday. Despite the argument you had with the proxies last night, Toby's been acting like his normal self. He flicked a scrambled egg at you during breakfast, which made you smile. But Toby wasn't the only one acting like themself; nearly everyone was. LJ began cracking jokes while Jane and Jeff argued, like usual. Ben talked with the proxies about some gaming things, Slender and EJ discussed... whatever they usually talk about, and Sally tried to secretly feed Smile. Though you caught her, you said nothing, letter her continue. Despite Dark being beside you through the entire thing, it almost seemed as if everything was back to normal. No whispering, glaring (aside from Jeff and Jane), or arguing went down.

So, you felt like today was going to be a good day. You had plans to watch Smile, play with Sally, and see if Dark or Toby wanted to hang out. Might as well try to hang out with Tobes and LJ again before they go back to acting weird.

You sat on the couch with Smile sleeping on your lap. Your legs were propped up on the coffee table as you stroked his head, watching Ben and Toby play video games. Surprisingly, Jeff had asked Dark to tag along in his early killings, in which you made Dark agree. You were confident that Dark would be able to take care of himself if shit hit the fan, so why not try to build up his relationship with Jeff. Maybe then Dark would have someone to hang out with instead of you 24/7, not that you were complaining. It would probably be boring after spending each and everyday with a girl away from everyone else. He could use some guy time.

"Take that, you little shit!" Toby cackled as his character threw a grenade at Ben's.

You chuckled as Ben's character spasmed out, due to the explosion, before dying. He threw his hands in the air, "Dude! I was on your team!"

Toby glanced at Ben before going back to his game. "Yeah, I knew that." He ticked.

They were both sitting on the floor, Jane sitting beside you, and Clockwork beside her. The girls decided to visit for a few days, so you would get to have some girl-time with girls your age. Jane just rolled her eyes at the boys arguing while Clockwork helped by giving Toby tips, telling him to watch the area around him.

"Watch that corner over there, Toby." She said, pointing to the screen. "There's always someone hiding around there."

You looked down at Smile, who was still sleeping. A smile sketched your features as you ran your finger up and down the bridge of his nose, gently. All of your problems seemed to melt away as long as you were petting him. You've really missed watching him the past few days.

"You dumbass, Toby. You just got us all killed!" Ben raged.

Toby looked at the screen, dumbfounded. "What?"

"That nuke was for the other team to dentonate. You just bombed your own base." Clockwork explained.

Toby shook his head,"Oops." He chuckled.

Ben snatched the controller away from him, scowling. "That's the last time I'll ever play that game with you." He grumbled. "You wanna play, Y/N?"

Ben turned to you, holding out the controller. You were surprised that he was actually asking you, especially after the other day. But, nevertheless, you agreed, taking the controller.

~•~

After about an hour of beating Ben at multiple video games, you decided that it was time to go play with Sally. Surprisingly, Ben was nice to you the entire time, just like he was before. You weren't sure what had gotten into them, but you liked it.

You sat on Sally's floor, brushing the hair of one of her dolls. She sat across from you, feeding her doll plastic carrots and juice. Much to your dismay, Jeff took Smile back once he got back home. As for Dark, you offered to let him rest in your room since he was so exhausted. He seemed in a pretty good mood once he got back, so that probably meant that he was getting along with Jeff.

"Y/N do you think that you're gonna start pranking again with Toby and LJ?" Sally asked as she continued to feed her doll.

You looked at her, watching her gentle and kind gestures. Her green orbs were full of curiosity as you thought. She glanced at her doll a few times, still waiting for your response.

"I'm sure I will. It's not like we'll never hang out again." You reassured her.

She nodded, smiling and turning back to her doll. You brushed your doll's brown hair before beginning to french-braid it.

"Can you braid my hair like that?" Sally asked.

You looked up at her once more,"Of course, Sal."

Sally beamed, crawling over to you. She sat on your lap as you began the gently brush her hair. You did so everyday, so it wasn't very difficult. Her brown locks were always so soft and smooth, which you were happy about. When you had first met her, her hair was always tangled, oily, and unkempt. She had no other girl to help bathe her and help with her hygene, so you took the responsibility to. You actually enjoyed doing it, too. It would help get your mind off of things.

You ran the brush through her thick strands, humming to yourself. She remained still in your lap, playing with her dolls as you continued brushing. Sally was always such an easy child, which you were thankful for.

"Y/N what does 'down low' mean?" Sally asked after a while of comfortable silence.

You set the brush down and started to seperate her hair into 3 sections, not paying too much attention towards her question.

"Well, it literally means down low, like down by the ground. But it could also mean not to bring something up, like a sensitive topic or conversation. Why?" You continued to braid.

She shrugged,"I remember Toby telling me to keep one of your birthday parties on the 'down low' one year. I just wasn't sure what it meant, exactly."

You chuckled,"Are you already planning my birthday party, Sally?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

You shook your head, smiling as well,"Sally, my birthday isn't for another __ month(s)."

"So?" She giggled.

You continued braiding her hair, paying close attention to it. Sally didn't usually ask you to do something with her hair, so you took advantage of it. With her hair being so long, it made it last longer, so you were able to go off into your mystical day dreams.

~|DAYDREAM|~

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

You looked over at Dark Link, who was sitting beside you, smiling. He was lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. His hands were behind his head, allowing him some comfort. You were sitting up, watching the sunset with him.

"Yeah, it sure is."

You looked back ahead, watching as the sky's hue changed into a pink as the sun began to disappear. Dark sat up, watching it as well. His hat remained on the ground where he was previously laying, letting his silver hair loose.

"Have you ever seen the sunset?"

Dark Link glanced at you before returning back to the view.

"No. I've never seen something like it."

You smiled, looking back at him. He smirked back at you, turning to look at you. The two of you gazed upon eachother for a moment in comfortable silence. It drove you insane how he smirked like that, how he had the perfect build, the perfect smirk, the perfect eyes. He was just perfect.

"How did I end up with someone like you?"

You tilted you head a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Dark looked back at the sunset, still smirking.

"I kill people for a living. I'm... basically a monster. And you, you're just this... human. But, you drive me crazy. You're the most confusing human I've ever seen, Y/N. You actually saw something good inside of me. I can't believe that you haven't tried to get rid of me by now."

You smiled, blushing a bit.

"And... I love you."

You looked over at Dark. He smiled a sincere smile, looking back at you. The words you've been waiting to hear for days finally left his mouth.

"Dark... I love you, too."

Dark gently placed his hand on your cheek, pulling you closer. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled closer. Your lips were only centimeters apart

~|END|~

"Y/N? Are you even paying attention?" Sally waved her hand in front of your face.

You blinked a few times before looking at her. Her hair was in a long french-braid, which swayed with her every move. She held two outfits in front of you, waving them around slowly.

"Uh...? Oh, right. Sorry, Sal, I kind've..." you cleared your throat. "What did you ask?"

"Which pair of pajamas should I wear tonight?" She giggled.

You looked between the lavendar pair and the mint green nightgown. Sally surely looked adoreable in nightgowns, but you thought that the lavendar pair would look good with her hair.

"You should wear the (lavendar/green) one." You smiled, standing up.

"Alright! That one's my favorite!" She cheered.

You smiled, looking out her window. "It's not time for bed already, is it?"

Sally giggled,"No, silly! Dinner will be done in a few minutes, though."

You stretched your limbs, remembering your day dream. It made you smile just thinking about it. If only it were real...

"Alright, let's go!" Sally grabbed your hand, literally dragging you out of her room.

Either time goes by way too fast, or you just so happen to doze off for long periods of time without realizing it, because Sally had managed to get changed in that moment when you were looking out of the window. Anyways, Sally continued dragging you dowstairs and into the dining room. Most people were already seated with a few people still missing.

You sat down in your usual spot with Sally sitting on your lap. She looked down as Smile came trotting over, sitting himself at your feet. You stroked his head a few times, smiling.

"Hey there, Smile." You cooed.

His ears perked up at the sound of his name, making Sally giggle. She awwed and pet him while you waited for dinner to be served. Hopefully, it would be something a bit more filling than last night's. A sandwitch wasn't going to feed a serial killer for the night.

"Where've you been?"

You jumped at the sudden voice, looking to your left. Dark sat beside you, smirking. You sighed, placing a hand on your chest.

"You nearly scared me to death." You dramatically sighed.

Dark gave you a "really?" look, making you giggle.

"I've been with Sally. Enjoy your nap?" You smiled.

Dark nodded, looking across the table. You turned your attention back to Sally, watching as she giggled and pet Smile. The fact that everyone, including Dark, woke up on the right side of the bed this morning made you happy and relieved. It was good to have things back to normal.

"Children, tonight's meal will be spaghetti. So, bon apetite!" Toby announced, mimicing Slender.

You laughed as he struggled with getting everyone's plates in, despite the help from Masky and Hoodie. The three of them managed to get everyone their plates with Toby being the clumsy boy he was. Sally decided to go sit in Slender's chair to eat while he was absent, so you were able to properly eat.

"Thanks, Tobes." You smiled.

"Yeah, talk about creepy pasta." LJ cackled as a spider crawled out from beneath a meatball.

"Yeah, yeah, I tried." Toby waved his hand, dismissing LJ.

You giggled looking down at yours. Taking your fork, you began to pick at your food a bit. Once you were sure that there were no living creatures in your pasta, you began to eat. However, after the first bite, you were through. You weren't gonna complain to Toby, but this tasted like literal shit.

"Uh, oh Zalgo! What the hell did you do to this, Toby?" Ben asked, spitting his bite out on his plate.

Jeff smelled it, immediately cringing and wrinkling his nose. "Dude, this smells like the inside of a prostetic leg."

"Hey, it's Slender's recipe!" Toby said.

Sally shook her head as Smile spit out a meatball she gave him. She grabbed a fistful of noodles,"This stinks!" She then launched them at Toby.

They hit him square in the face. Noodles were hanging off his goggles and in his hair as he remained still and silent. You tried to stifle your laughter as you looked at him. He turned his head to look at you, then LJ, and finally Sally.

"Food fight!" He yelled, launching a fistful of noddles at Sally.

Sally squealing, jumping under the table with Smile. Everyone began launching the horrid excuse for dinner at one another, laughing and ducking. You glanced at Dark, picking up a fistful. He smirked, grabbing some as well. Before you were able to throw it at him, someone put their's in the back of your shirt. It felt weird and warm as it slid down your back, making you squirm around. Toby laughed, patting your back, and squishing the noodles.

"Ah! Damnit, Toby!" You laughed.

Dark pulled his arm back before gesturing for you to duck. You hurriedly did so as he launched them, hitting Toby in the face. He chuckled before reloading, letting you crawl under the table. You sat there for a moment looking at Sally. She clung onto Smile, giggling and squealing. You smiled before looking over at Dark's feet.

Everyone continued to attack one another, even Masky and Hoodie. You crawled closer to Dark's boots, preparing for attack. However, Dark must've been able to see or hear you, and he smashed spaghetti right in your face. He laughed before grabbing your hand, helping you up.

"That's fucked up, Dark." You sighed.

"Like you weren't about to get me." He chuckled.

You wiped some sauce from your face, looking around. Everyone was still fighting, best friends turning on one another, and enemies showing no mercy. Those few unfortunate ones had their mouths opened at the wrong time. You looked back at Dark, who already had another fistful ready. He smirked at you before launching his at Ben.

"Y/N! Look out!"

You turned to see Toby running at you. He tackled you to the ground, preventing any pasta from hitting you. The noodles ended up hitting LJ, just making him laugh even harder. Toby stood, helping you up.

"Thanks, Tobes. I owe ya one." You chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He said before grabbing another fistful.

You rolled your eyes, launching your fistful at Dark. Luckily, he hadn't noticed, so you were able to hit him. He turned to look at you, a devious smirk played on his lips. You smiled, grabbing another fistful. The two of you cocked your arms, preparing to throw.

"Throw it." Dark demanded.

"No, you throw it." You argued.

"Ladies first."

"Then I suggest you hurry."

The two of you stared at eachother for a moment, ignoring everything going on around you. Dark smirked as you began giggling.

"Just throw it, already!" You laughed.

Dark took a step closer,"I will if you don't!"

You laughed as Dark began chasing you around the table. He slid across it, ignoring the plates and people in the way. You attempted to crawl under it, but he only grabbed your ankles, pulling you back out.

"No, no, no, no, no!" You clawed at the carpet as Dark contined to drag you.

Once you were completely out from under the table, he flipped you onto your back. Quickly, he straddled you, making sure that you had no more ammunition in your hands.

"Wait, Dark!" You held your hands up. "We can make a deal!"

But Dark ignored your pleads, smashing his fistful in your face. He began laughing as he stood, helping you up. You couldn't help but chuckle as well, wiping it from your face.

"You bastard." You smiled, flinging a noodle on him.

He flicked it off, smirking. You looked around, noticing that people were beginning to gang up against Toby. But, who could blame them? He is the one who made the despicable food in the first place. Toby ran over to you, grabbing you and threateningly holding the pasta close to your face.

"Stay back! I have a hostage!" He yelled.

You rolled your eyes as Dark smashed a pile into Toby's face. He immediately released you to wipe off his goggles, but ended up getting tackled to the ground by Masky. You smiled at Dark, who looked kind've pissed/annoyed.

"Thanks, Dark. You're my hero." You giggled.

As you watched Masky and LJ attack Toby with noodles, a voice boomed through the house, making all of you flinch. You all looked over at the doorway.

"What on Earth is going on in here?"

A very pissed Slender stood there, his arms crossed. You looked over at Toby once more before looking back at Slender. Everyone froze, staring at him.

"It was Toby!" Someone yelled.

Toby shot up from being on the ground,"Was not!"

"Technically it was Sally who started it." EJ said.

"We all contributed." You said, crossing your arms.

"But Toby made the nasty noodles!" Sally yelled.

"Enough!" Slender boomed. "All of you will assist in cleaning up this mess. No one will be leaving the estate tonight, so get to cleaning!"

Slender disappeared, leaving you all to clean up the mess. Here comes another exhausting night of cleaning the dining room...


	19. Back To The Basics

So, it's been a few days since the little "spaghetti incident". Slender was upset with everyone for, once again, ruining his dining room. Luckily, there were no major consequences, aside from cleaning all night. You had managed to get back together with Toby and LJ, pulling pranks on everyone, aside from Dark and Ben. It was a relief to know that everything was progressively getting back to normal. The other two proxies rarely even spoke to you, and Ben would occasionally say something to piss you off, but other than that, reletively normal.

Currently, you were peering out into the living room from the kitchen with your mischievous duo. The three of you looked around for unsupecting victims of your pranks. Ben and Jeff were playing video games, Dark was silently watching, Sally was coloring with Smile beside her, and Jane and Clockwork were talking about boys or something. Honestly, they were all completely idiotic to not have noticed the pranking trio peering out from around the corner. They must've been completely engrossed in what they were doing.

You smirked, looking around at all of the possible victims. Ben was definitely out of the question. There's no way you were going to piss him off and have Dark kick his ass again. Sally and Smile were too innocent, though they did give you some pretty hilarious reactions. Jane and Clockwork would be fun. Jeff would probably just get pissed, and that would result in shit hitting the fan. And then, there's Dark. You hadn't pranked him once since you've banded back together with your clown and ticking proxy, mostly because you didn't want to piss him off, either. Most people here were melodramatic about being pranked or messed with, so it would result in a limited amount of victims. Maybe a small, harmless prank would be enough to satisfy you with Dark. As for the girls, they wouldn't be so lucky.

The three of you slunk back into the kitchen to discreetly plan. You already knew what you wanted to do with Dark, so they'd be able to handle the girls.

"Alright, I have 3 targets already located." You smirked.

Toby cracked his neck, snickering,"Jane and Clockwork?"

"And Dark." You added.

Laughing Jack tried to stifle a laugh,"I have dibs on Jane! She's always so fun to get a reaction from!"

You giggled,"Alright, well I got Dark. Toby, that leaves you with Clocky."

Toby chuckled,"Alright, so, what's the plan?"

"Replace all of her makeup with candy look-alikes!" LJ cackled.

You chuckled,"I've got a special surprise for Dark."

Toby nodded,"Alright, so I'll offer her a special treat."

You smirked,"Caramel apple?"

The proxy nodded, rubbing his hands together as an evil villan would. His brown orbs flickered with mischief as he snickered. LJ immediately teleported, wanting to get to work on the prank while Jane was distracted. You smirked, walking into the living room as Toby got to work with Clockwork's "caramel apple".

You walked over to Sally and Smile, who were sitting in front of Dark. It was a bit of a challenge trying to stifle your laughter, but you managed. It's been a while since the girls were pranked, and you were eager to prank Dark. Sitting beside Sally, you stroked Smile's head as he rested it on your lap.

"What'cha coloring, Sal?" You asked, examining her drawing.

She glanced up at you with her large green orbs, a bright smile playing with her lips. "I'm drawing Splendy and Mr. Slender."

You smiled,"That's cool. Are you gonna show them?"

She nodded, returning to the page to finish coloring Slender's suit. They two "men" were standing beside eachother, a red balloon in Splendor's hand. It may have been sloppy coloring, but she was good at drawing them.

"Ah, fuck you, Ben!" Jeff growled.

You looked up at the TV, watching as Ben's character glitched to defeat Jeff's in Mortal Kombat.

"Go fuck yourself. Let's go again." Ben shot back.

Sally cringed a bit by the language, but continued coloring. You frowned, wanting to turn around and scold the two. But, that would just make you sound like Slender. *shudders*

"Whatever." Jeff grumbled.

Smile huffed before standing up and trotting away. He sniffed the air, walking into the kitchen. Sally frowned upon seeing him leave. She seemed a bit... off, today.

"You okay, Sal?" You asked.

She shrugged,"I had a nightmare last night."

You twirled your finger around one of her soft, curly brown locks. She looked down at her drawing before looking back up at you.

"What about?" You asked.

Sally pursed her lips together, trying to remeber the nightmare clearly. It wasn't very often that she had nightmares, or any dreams at all. That's how it was for most CreepyPastas. Once you died, or were changed, you lose many human traits and instincts, replacing them with enhanced and new abilities. It seems that dreaming was replaced with visions, for some. Others, like Sally, rarely had any sort of dreams, but still had a strong intuition, or sense of danger.

"I can't really remember it all, but I just remember seeing the Rake." She shivered.

You mentally cringed,"It's okay, Sal. It was just a nightmare, you're safe."

"Yeah, until you walk outside." Ben chuckled.

"Or until he crawls through your window." Jeff grumbled.

You turned to glare at the two before returning back to Sally. Her eyes were wide as you rubbed her back to comfort her.

"They're just being assholes. You're safe." You smiled reassuringly at her.

"She may be safe, but a human like you wont be." Jeff mumbled.

You frowned, sighing,"Shut up, Jeff. I know you love me too much to let that happen. Besides, I have Dark here to protect me."

You rested your arm on Dark's leg as you smirked at Jeff. He attempted to roll his eyes, glancing at you then the game.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because if that thing goes so far as touching her I'll make sure it wishes that it was never born." Dark growled, watching the game.

You smiled, looking over at Dark. He kept a poker face as he glanced down at you. You ruffled his hair,"That's so sweet of you, Dark. Caring so much about me."

He grabbed your wrist and moved it away, smirking. "Sure. It's not like I have a choice, anyways."

You narrowed your eyes,"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Ben replied.

~•~

"Is it ready?" You whispered.

"Yes. Now, go get her to come here." Toby replied.

You smirked, racing into the living room where Jane and Clockwork were residing.

They were sitting on the window seat, comparing knives and talking about... crushes... or something. You paid little attention to it, continuing to approach them. Even as deep into their conversation as they were, they didn't fail to notice you advancing.

"Hey there, Y/N." Jane smiled.

You returned the kind gesture, stopping a few feet away and turning your attention to Clockwork.

"Clocky, I think you've got an apology gift in the kitchen." You smiled.

Clockwork arched a brow,"Apology gift? For what?"

"An apology." You shrugged.

Jane scowled,"Wait, is this another prank?"

You held both hands up as a surrender, wiping your smile away and looking at her sincerely. "I have no intention on pranking either of you. I have my eyes set on someone else."

The girls glanced at eachother before standing. Smirking, you swiftly led them into the kitchen. Toby hid in the dining room, making sure to stay obscure from the girls' line of vision. You walked over to the island where a "caramel apple" was wrapped neatly in plastic wrap, a green bow neatly holding it together. It certainly looked real, or at least convincing enough to eat. A blue notecard was sitting beside it, neat, surprisingly legible, handwriting forming a note to the killer.

Clockwork grabbed the note, glaring at the "caramel apple" for a mere second before beginning to read aloud,"Dear Clockwork, I'm sorry for arguing over the TV remote with you the other day. I know you love caramel apples, and I hope that you can forgive me. BEN."

Clockwork's face seemed to brighten up as she smirked, setting down the note and picking the "caramel apple" up by the stick. She unwrapped the plastic, mumbling to herself,"He better be sorry. I missed half my show over that."

You smirked and slowly inched over to where Toby was hiding as she chuckled before biting into it. Jane watched closely as you could hear the tearing of the flesh in her large bite. Almost immediately after she began chewing, Clockwork grimaced. The "caramel apple" fell from her hand, landing on the white tiled floor with a loud THUD. She ran over to the trash, retching and spitting out whatever she had in her mouth.

Toby began laughing hysterically, as you did, too. He could barely grab your hand before taking off towards the living room. You followed behind, still laughing your ass off. BEN, Jeff, Dark, and Sally gave you both weird looks, Dark's more of a glare, as Toby began dragging you towards the front door.

"TOBY! YOU TWITCHING MOTHERFUCKER, THAT WAS A FUCKING CARAMEL ONION! I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR TICKING ASS!" Clockwork growled.

The two of you barged through the door, Clockwork hot in pursuit. She chased the two of you around the mansion a few times before finally tackling Toby. She ordered you to go inside while she decides how she wants to take her time dismembering him.

You walked back into the living room, still chuckling a bit. Everyone looked over at you, quizzically.

"What the hell was that, Y/N?" Jane asked, a bit irritated.

You walked over and sat by Sally, looking up at the girl. "Toby decided to make Clockwork an onion dipped in caramel. How much of that who dilemma did you not understand? I'm pretty sure she screamed it at the top of her lungs before chasing after us."

Ben began laughing, slowly followed by Jeff. Dark chuckled a bit, Sally letting out a few giggles. Jane kept her pokerface, finding nothing amusing about an onion dipped in caramel.

"Lighten up, will ya? It was just a prank." You groaned.

Jane shook her head,"You, Toby, and LJ need to grow up." She scoffed,"I'm sure no one wants to be pranked 24/7."

You scowled,"We didn't even do anything to you, Jane. If you want, we can give you a caramel onion, too."

"Don't even think about it!" She growled.

Jeff groaned,"Stop being a bitch, Jane."

"I'm not being a bitch!" She snapped,"Y/N's the bitch for dragging us into their fucking pranks!"

"Shut the fuck up. She did nothing to you, so why don't you go march upstairs and fuck yourself. No one wants you bitching down here." Dark growled.

Jane was a bit taken back by his approach, but quickly shook it off. She scowled and stomped up the stairs, grumbling to herself. You smirked, twirling a strand of Sally's hair.

"Did Clocky really eat a caramel onion?" Sally giggled, attempting to lighten up the mood a bit.

You giggled with her,"Yeah. It was pretty funny."

"What's she gonna do with Toby?"

You shrugged,"Clocky has a clever mind. She'll probably think of a good way to get 'em back. I think it's best to stay on her good side until then."

"Damn right."

You and Sally looked over to see Clockwork walking in through the doorway. Mud clung to her clothes as she panted a bit, heading towards the staircase.

"Where's Toby?" Sally asked, her emerald orbs sparkling with curiosity.

Clockwork chuckled,"He's unconscious outside."

"And you're just gonna leave him there?" You arched a brow.

She walked upstairs, chuckling over her shoulder,"I think it's supposed to rain tonight. Maybe I'll let him enjoy it up-close."

"You're locking him outside?" Sally giggled.

With a quick,"Mm-hmm", Clockwork headed upstairs to her temporary room. You rolled your eyes, smirking and looked down at Sally. She went back to coloring as you ran a hand through her hair.

"Damnit, Ben!" Jeff growled.

You could hear Ben cackle behind you, followed by Jeff's frustrated grunt. Dark chuckled lowly, shaking his head. 'Man, they can be such.... boys, sometimes.'

~Change In POV~

Dark wacthed as Y/N stood up from stroking Sally's hair. She walked around the couch, heading upstairs. He silently sighed, looking back at Ben and Jeff's game. Y/N still had him in that deep and confusing trance, which was contradictory. How was he supposed to drag you deeper into his trance when you were bringing him into your own?

And here he goes again. All he can think about all day is what you mean to him. Why you treat him this way. How the others still befriend you after what you've done. You. You are the human who has made him question his own insanity. If it were possible, he'd say that you were bringing his sanity back, piece by piece. You've already befriended him and prevented his from killing you. Of course, he wanted to do more than just kill you. He wanted you to be his until he felt otherwise.

But then again, what do you think? It was something he's never cared about with his other victims, so why question it with you? Was your opinion on him really that important? It apparently was; he's always wanting to ask. Did you care about him? Were you stuck inside inner turmoil; a field of unknown and perplexing emotions, as well? Do you... love him?

Why would he care about that?! Dark Link doesn't love! He feels malice, lust, cravings for blood, and, most importantly, hate. But... what was this new thing he's been feeling? It's like a billion butterflies fluttering around his chest. His non-extistant heart aches and tightens when he thinks about hurting such a beautiful creature. His palms grow sweaty and he even finds himself at a loss for words, sometimes. For once, he doesn't even care about revenge or bloodlust.

All this happens when he thinks of you.

So, was it love? The thought alone made him mentally shudder. Maybe love wasn't all that bad, but it's definitely a foreign emotion. At least one that he hasn't felt for hundreds of years. But then again, he never even loved anyone before he was imprisoned. 'Damn you, Y/N. What have you done to me?'

Dark was so deep into thought that he almost didn't catch the little girl sitting in front of him calling his name. He looked down at her, his face lacking any emotion.

Sally smiled upon catching his attention. "Hey, Dark? Can I ask you something?"

Dark continued staring at the girl, remaining silent. Sure, she was a cute kid, but she hogged Y/N too much. Ugh, there he goes again...

"Do you love Y/N?" Sally put emphasis on the word love, stretching it out and adding waves to her tone.

'What the hell? Does this girl read minds or something?!'

Dark blinked a few times,"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Sally giggled,"You don't know? I bet Y/N knows!~"

Dark cocked his head a bit, narrowing his eyes, yet still somehow maintaining a blank expression. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'

"What do you mean?" He dared to ask.

The brunette smile cheekily,"I think she likes you."

Dark furrowed his eye brows, questioning the small girl. How could she obtain any knowledge about Y/N's love life? Or love at all? She was still a kid, afterall. And, besides, why would Y/N share anything like that to an 8-year-old. Maybe it was just her assumptions. Still, it got him curious...

"Sally, leave him alone. You don't know shit about love." Jeff sighed.

Sally narrowed her eyes a bit at the teen,"Well, Y/N explained it to me! She said that it's a tricky feeling."

"What, did she say that love is what you feel towards your teddie bear?" Ben chuckled.

The girl pouted,"No! She said it's what you feel with another boy! Like Dark!"

Dark nearly flinched at the girl's claim. She didn't know what she was talking about, and the others knew it as well. It seemed as if Y/N somehow tamed her when she was around, because she's much more annoying now.

"Dark! Get your ass up here for a minute!" Y/N yelled from upstairs.

~Change In POV~

"Dark! Get your ass up here for a minute!" You yelled.

The trap was set. One of the most classic pranks in the book: a bucket of water over to doorway. You've already got everything ready; the TV and computer were shut off, your window was closed, and your door was slightly ajar. He only had one way to enter, and then he'd be screwed. It'd be so worth getting your floor all wet over.

You stood a few feet away from the door, listening closely. His footsteps advanced down the hall and towards your room. A devious and sly smile was plastered across your face as you waited. Any minute he would walk in and--

"You needed something, Y/N?"

With a yelp, you jumped and spun around, facing Dark. Unfortunately, you jumped against the door, and , well... yeah... The bucket of freezing water fell directly on your head, drenching you completely. A chill went up your spine from shock and surprise, and, of course, the chilling water.

Dark Link began laughing a bit, walking over to lift the bucket off of your head. You stared at him for a moment in confusion, your eyebrows knitted together and your mouth agape. His power to teleport had never crossed your mind. Why?!

"Wha-- Why didn't you go through the door?!" You asked, a bit flustered.

Dark chuckled, ignoring your question,"Well, Y/N. I haven't been here 1 minute and I've already made you wetter than the Zora Temple."

You stared at him for a minute, perplexed. With that smug look and infamous smirk on his face, you guessed that it wasn't anything good. 'Wetter than Zora Temple...?'

Then it clicked.

"Dark!" You gasped.

He chuckled, tossing the bucket to the side,"What?"

You blushed, trying to think of something to shoot back. His Legend Of Zelda reference was clever and unexpected. Maybe you could play fire with fire...

"Well... are you a Deku Nut? Because you're stunning me." You blushed a bit more, feeling confident.

Dark smirked a bit more, interest and entertainment clearly painting his features. He must not've been expecting you to use his own plot against him.

"Well, Y/N, you must be King Dodongo, because I wanna explode in your mouth." He snickered.

You mentally grimaced at his dirty pick-up lines, but blushed furiously on the outside. He had you at a loss for words, like he usually does. 'Damn you, Dark.'

"Well... are you by chance wearing Pegasus boots, because you've been running through my mind all day." You smirked, the blush still evident.

Dark raised a brow,"Have I?"

You wiped a few strands of your drenched (H/C) hair from your face,"W-well... I... maybe..."

Dark crossed his arms, thinking of another comeback. "Do you want to fit Kinstones? I'd bet they'd fit perfectly."

You sighed, biting your lower lip. "Well, I'd better put on my Goron tunic, because you're too damn hot!"

"Really? You have one?" Dark chuckled,"Well, you must also have a Mirror shield, because I can really see myself in your tunic."

You groaned a bit,"Well, I must've defeated a boss, 'cause I just found a heart container."

Dark stared at you for a second, making you blush harder. Was he finally out of comebacks? 'Hopefully...?'

"Y/N, I don't have a heart. Or a beating one, at least." He smirked.

You blinked a few times,"W-well, I'll take a dead one, too. Still a heart."

"So you want to take my heart?" He cocked a brow.

'Ugh. You have to do this to me, Dark...'

"Maybe. N-no. Nevermind." You sighed.

Dark let his arms fall to his sides, striding a bit closer to you,"I have to say, Y/N. That was pretty entertaining."

"What, the bucket falling on me or our huge fight between cheesy Zelda pick-up lines?" You arched a brow.

He shrugged,"Both, really."

"Alright." You chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower now. Nice chatting with you, but that was kind've awkward."

Dark tucked one of your dripping wet (H/C) strands behind your ear, exposing more of your blush,"So I've noticed."

The two of you locked eyes for a moment, remaining silent. His crimson orbs reflected your (E/C) ones perfectly. Deep inside was a field of emotions, some of which you recognized, others you didn't. They were filled with curiosity, happiness, and a bit of lust. You seemed to get paralyzed in its trance, making it impossible to look away. His eyes have always latched onto your soul like that, ever since you first encountered him. You felt confused and curious, yourself. The entire world seemed to freeze and melt away around you during these moments. Something about it made you feel... wanted. Dare you say, loved.

Does he love you?

Dark felt the exact same way. Looking into Y/N's eyes, he could see curiosity, confusion, and hope. He himself felt a bit curious and happy at this moment. Looking into her eyes, she seemed to have put him into another trance. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. But then again, why would he want to? Y/N's beauty was unlike any of the princess's he's encountered. It made him want to protect her, hold her in his arms and kill anyone who protested against it. He wanted her badly. Not just to hold, but to show her the passion held inside his body. This feeling, it was different. He didn't want to force anything upon her, unlike what he did with others. The thought of her hating him... it tore him apart. Why? WHY?!

Why can't she just be like the others? What's so important about a petty human? Everything. She dared to stand up against him, despite not knowing anything about him. Even when she did, she still fought back. Even after he tried to capture her, hold her hostage, keep her forever; she came back to save him. Y/N's persistent, she's determined. She's beautiful, clever, rebellious, caring, strong, courageous, proactive. She's perfect.

You blinked a few times, blushing a bit more and finally breaking away from the trance. Turning your gaze to the bucket on the floor, you cleared your throat, at a loss for words.

"Uh... yeah... Um..." You mumbled a bit. "Have you, uh, ever been star gazing...?"

Yes. A quite random question. But, you need to break the awkward silence. You felt flustered and confused by him once more, and needed to stay strong. Damn him and his trances!

"Uh... No." He replied, looking away somewhere.

You bit your lip,"We could go tonight. If you wanna hang out. I know a field we can go to. You can get out to kill early tonight if you're up for it."

Gathering up all of your courage once more, you looked back at him. Dark nodded a bit, glancing at you,"Alright, then."

You cleared your throat once more,"So, uh... We can head out at about 10:00, then."

He nodded, showing that he agreed. Silently sighing, you picked up the bucket and quietly left the room to take a shower.

Dark remained in the same spot, deep in thought. He was falling for you, wasn't he? And, he knew that he was gonna fuck something up sooner or later. You were too precious to him for that. These feelings are boggling his mind. He wanted them to stop. He hated being so damn confused! But he loved the sensations. There's no way he could be feeling love for you.

Could he?


	20. It's A Date

I just can't escape   
It's like you're here with me now   
But the words you say   
They always seem to fade out   
Since you been away   
I'm just a face in the crowd   
Someday, Someday   
I know you're coming back

You hummed along to the song blaring from the speakers of your phone. The action vibrated your bare chest as you lathered a vanilla cinnamon concoction in your hair, making sure to get every last strand. Your lips twitched into a smile, your mind reeling back to the ferocious battle between you and Dark earlier. A part in your naughty little mind wished that he would keep his word through the threats and suggestions. 

You sighed, leaning your head back to rinse your (H/C) locks. The soap swirled down the drain as you ran your hands through your hair to be sure it was all gone and done with. 

I don't even know,   
If it was your time.   
But like all good things,   
That pass you by,   
Just like a lost soul,   
In the time of need.   
It made me grow up fast,   
And put some blood on my knees.   
And you don't even know   
It's beyond you.   
Thinking you could never die,   
Like you're bulletproof.   
So I guess you had to leave,   
You were born with wings.

You quietly sang along, finially rinsing your body of the left over soap. A warm feeling reverberated in your chest as you thought about Dark. You found yourself smiling as you twisted the shower knob, ceasing the spur of water. Grabbing the towel that hung over the curtain rail, you wrapped it around your fragile figure. 

I looked inside myself,   
I felt my heart in my chest.   
Somethings are born blue,   
There's nothing to say.   
Some hearts can stay true,   
When falling away.   
Come lay down beside me,   
What could one life mean?   
It's only what I've seen,   
It's only just one dream.   
Tell my baby I love her,   
And I wish I could hold her.   
It's hard to say goodbye,   
When you know that it's over.

You grasped the shower curtain, swinging it open only to reveal a nosy Dark, frozen in place. He stopped mid-step as he was, apparently, walking towards the sink. You were frozen as well, awkwardly staring at him as a light blush dusted across his cheeks. You would've teased him about how adoreable and innocent he looked, but you were blushing much darker than he was.

Dark eye'd you up and down, though the towel was barely covering you. He glanced over at your phone, which was sitting on the counter, before looking back at you and straightening his posture. You slowly and carefully stepped out onto the rug in front of the shower, still blushing and staring at Dark.

"...What song were you listening to...?"

"..."

"..."

"...Get out..."

~•~

"Thanks again, Jane."

"No problem. It's what friends are for, right?"

You giggled in response as Jane applied mascara to your lashes. Since you weren't really one to ever wear makeup, she decided to let you use hers. You took tonight as a "date" between you and Dark, so you wanted to look nice. Jane lent you some diamond earrings, some nice skinnies and a tight (F/C) v-neck, and some (F/C) converse. She also thought that it would be better to curl/straighten your hair for a nice change, and leave it down. 

"So, where exactly are you and Romeo going?" Clockwork asked as she watched from Jane's bed.

You rolled your eyes, careful with Jane still applying makeup. "I thought it'd be nice to go star-gazing for a while. Nothing big. He's never been before." Jane scoffed, putting away the mascara and beginning to apply lip stick/gloss. "You better watch lover-boy, Y/N. We wont be there to."

Jane began to lightly apply eye-liner, glancing over at Clockwork. They were both uneasy about you spending some alone time with Dark. But, being the stubborn person you are, you simply ignored or protested against them to no end.

"C'mon, Jane. I can tame the guy. Besides, I seriously doubt he'll even try something like that." You sighed.

Clockwork shoved Jane out of the way, spinning you around in the chair to face her. You stared at her with wide eyes as she scowled, bearing her teeth. "Y/N, shut up and listen. I know that you can fight back, and you're stubborn and fiesty as hell. Everyone knows that, trust me. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still stronger than you. Right now, you're making yourself vulnerable and oblivious to his intentions. All we're saying is be careful. I don't want to have to kill him for making this some one-night stand or something."

You grabbed Clockwork's hands, moving them away from the chair. Gripping them tightly in your own, you gave her a determined look and smile. "Trust me, Clocky. I'll be fine. I'm not oblivious to the fact that he can be a bit..." you trailed off, looking to the side.

"Perverted?"

"Obsessive?"

"Lustful?"

You waved your hands around, dismissing their suggestions,"Yes, yes, all of those. If it makes you feel any better, I'll bring my knife. Okay?"

Jane pushed Clockwork back, turning you back around to finish with some blush. "Since when did you have a knife?" 

"Since Jeff helped me find one." You sighed. 

Jane tensed a bit at the mention of Jeff, but continued the finishing touches. "I'd let a human live to see the day that you stab someone, Y/N." 

You chuckled,"That's what Jeff said, too." That made Jane growl, purposely putting pressure onto the brush and smearing it across your face, carelessly. 

"Calm down, you two. Don't wanna keep Romeo waiting, now do we?" Clockwork stood, walking towards the door.

Jane smirked, putting all of her makeup away. You stood, taking in a deep breath and following Clockwork and Jane downstairs. Since you've lived here most of your life, you've never really had the chance to "go out" with a guy, let alone seclude yourself with one that drove you crazy. But, you should be used to Dark by now, right? Especially since he got over that "you're mine" phase...

Anyways...

You walked down that stairs, scanning the living room nervously. Ben, Jeff, and Dark sat on the couch, playing video games and laughing. EJ sat in the chair, attempting to have a conversation with the laughing clown. Sally lied on the floor beside Smile, watching the boys play. It seemed to be a pretty fun and light-hearted environment.

You smiled, liking how everyone seemed to get used to Dark so easily. Well, more or less. It's a relief that he became friends with Jeff, making his way with the others. It was almost as if--

"Okay, Romeo. Get your ass up, and get out." Clockwork nearly dragged Dark off of the couch and over to the door. You just sighed, walking over beside him. He glared at Clockwork before turning to you.

"You ready?" You smirked.

Dark smirked back,"Only if you are."

~•~

Dead leaves and branches crunched and snapped beneath your feet as the two of you walked. The forest was dark and quiet, resembling one of a horror movie. Though your life was already a surreal one. The field wasn't too much further, and the two of you have been walking in comfortable silence for at least 10 minutes. Every so often you'd glance at Dark to find him staring at you, or vice-versa. Maybe you weren't the only nervous one.

Dark couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked when he would glance at you. Your hair and (E/C) orbs sparkled and shined in the dim moonlight, making your skin glow, as well. He never failed to notice your lightly-applied make-up, which brought out your defined features. It intrigued him how you barely used any, yet still seemed more beautiful than any princess he's ever seen. These thoughts that raced through his mind were ones that he never imagined he'd think about someone before, especially a human. 

He knew you were special - you were always different from the rest - and that only made him want you more. You never seemed to get trapped inside of his web-like trance; to fall for his manipulative tricks and touches. The first kiss the two of you shared wasn't even real, it was another mere manipulation. But, somehow, you reversed the mechanism on him, entagling his mind and body in your own web. Oh how he loved that about you. You were so unpredictable. 

"We're here." Your soft, velvety voice rang through his ears, snapping him out of your trance. Damn you. Dark turned to look at the vast field, filled with tall grass and millions of white daisies. You grabbed his hand, sending an involuntary, yet pleasureable, shock through his body. Your warm fingers entangled with his as you ran, gently pulling him along.

Feeling Dark's cold hand in your own sent a pleasureable feeling down your spine. A smile tugged your lips upwards as you ran to the top of the small hill, gently pulling Dark along. He seemed a bit hesitant at first, but then he ended up pulling you towards the top. 

Dark smirked as he tugged you along, making you quietly curse him. Luckily, the hill wasn't very steep, so the two of you could freely run instead of climbing. You'd sometimes run ahead of him, tugging him along until he'd do the same. Dark was, dare he say, having fun running along with you. It really made both of you forget about all of the stress and worries going on around you.

Finally, the two of you made it to the top. You collapsed on the ground, panting and smiling like an idiot. The grass tickled your exposed skin, the wind blowing your hair all around you. This made you feel free, finally out of the mansion for once. Dark layed down beside you, his head next to yours as his feet went the opposite direction. He was panting as well, probably smiling like you were.

You gazed up at the stars, studying the constelations closely. Slowly, your breathing and pulse returned to its normal pace, leaving the two of you in silence. The feeling was comfortable and relaxing.

Dark stared up at the sky, looking around at the stars. He had no idea why you enjoied this so much. It seemed pretty boring, just laying there and staring at the sky. But, it must've been beautiful to you. He'd have no problem staring at something beautiful for hours without a word, such as you, for an example. Dark glanced over at you, seeing you smiling and looking around at the stars. 

"Now what?" He asked, a bit quieter than he intended.

You locked eyes with him, smiling,"Now we look at the stars." You looked back up at the sky, breaking away from his trance. The stars always gave you a serene and peaceful feeling, replenishing all of your doubt and stress with hope and relaxation. They were like your own abstract safe haven. 

You studied them closely before pointing out a specific group. Dark followed to where you were pointing, seeing nothing but a big clump of sparkling lights. "That's the Big Dipper." You said softly, retracting your hand.

Dark looked at it, perplexed,"What?" All he saw was a big jumble of stars, one brighter than the rest. He studied it closely, not really understanding.

You giggled, tilting your head,"The Big Dipper. There's a Little Dipper, and a Big Dipper."

Dark looked over at you,"What do you mean? You just name the stars?"

You glanced at him before looking back up at the shape. "No, dipshit. The Big Dipper is an Asterism, which is a pattern of stars that makes a certain shape or figure."

Dark looked back up, trying to unscramble the big pile of scattered stars. He couldn't see what you saw, so you pointed each star out. 

"There are seven stars. Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, and Alkaid." You pointed each one out accoordingly. "If you draw an imaginary line from Dubhe and Merak, you can find the North Star, or Polaris. It helps people find their way north if they're lost."

Dark's eyes widened a bit as he gawked at you. You smirked, looking over at him. "Man, Y/N, I never realized how much of a space nerd you were."

You glared at Dark, playfully hitting him on the arm. "Shut up, asshole. Besides, it's called astronomy. I got bored alot before I met you."

Dark smirked,"So you're not bored with me in the house? That so sweet." He leaned over to nuzzle his face in the crook of your neck, but you pushed him away, giggling. 

"Yeah, whatever." You sighed, looking back up at the stars once he stopped. Dark smirked, studying the Big Dipper closely. He slowly began to recognize it, seeing a ladle once connecting the stars. There were never stars or "Asterims" in that pixelated world he lived in.

You gently nudged him, pointing up at another shape. "That's Leo, it's a horoscope. The figure is a lion."

Dark studied the cluster closely, slowly recognizing the lion figure. You sighed, looking at it softly. "In Greek Mythologies, the lion was a part of the story of Thisbe and Pyramus. They were star-crossed lovers."

Dark glanced at you,"What the hell does that mean?" You chuckled at his confusion, staring at the constellation. "Star-crossed lovers are two people who love eachother, but their love is either forbidden or it just simply didn't work out."

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Dark mumbled, looking back up. You smiled,"Yeah, like how they committed suicide because they couldn't be together."

Dark sighed,"I'd rather just take Juliet and run. Fuck what anyone else thinks."

You giggled airily, brushing a strand of hair from your face. "Yeah, well... some people feel like it's them against the world. I guess that makes sense..."

Dark blinked a few times, staring at the lion constellation intensely. He thought about how he felt for you, whether it was love or not. With all of the other pastas against you hanging out or letting him stay, it made him feel like the two of you were star-crossed lovers. Aside from the fact that he was unsure if either of you felt that way. This love emotion was confusing and tricky, and he hated it.

"What is love?" He found himself asking before thinking it through clearly.

You felt your smile slowly falter as you looked over at Dark. He had a light blush across his cheeks as he continued staring at the sky. You were unsure how to respond correctly, worried about what the consequenses and results would be.

"Uh... love is... an emotion you feel for someone..." you mumbled, looking back up at the sky. Your heartbeat began accelerating at the thought, making you release a shaky breath. "Um... it's like... when you feel all fuzzy and warm inside when you're around someone. Like, you can't help but think about them constantly. You love everything about them. Even their flaws..."

Dark felt a pang in his non-existant heart. Your descriptions was scarily exact to what he's been feeling. 'It has to be just some coincidence.' He thought. Hesitantly, he looked over at you. Studying your features, he realized that he did love everything about you.

He loved how you slept so soundly, despite the world of chaos and hatred going on around you. He loved how your hair was always so beautiful, and smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. He loved how you would always get upset with anyone who dared to talk bad about him. He loved how you'd stare at him when you thought he wasn't looking. He loved how you'd blame everything on yourself, just so he could correct you. He loved how you never stopped fighting for him.

He loves you.

You were blankly staring at the sky when a sudden force pinned your wrists beside your head, straddling you. You didn't struggle or thrash around, but felt a bit shocked and confused upon realizing that Dark was pinning you to the ground. His face was inches from yours, his red orbs clouded with something you couldn't quite describe. 

A blush dusted your cheeks and ears feeling Dark's cold breath lingering across your bare neck and face. You blinked a few times, staring up at him. "Dark, what are you--"

"Y/N, I-I think I... I-I..." Dark stuttered. You found it adoreable seeing him so flustered, but you still were curious as to why. Dark gulped before heavily exhaling. 

"Y-Y/N, I-I think I... I love you..." he murmured, cheeks blazing with heat. 

You stared wide eyed at him, mouth slightly agape. Shock had taken over your body, paralyzing you. Your throat became parched, your mind wondering if your ears were playing some sort of horrid trick on you. There's no way Dark would say that. Why would he love you...?

"Y-you... what...?" You asked, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

Dark released another shaky breath,"I love you."

Your heart rate sped up as you stared into his crimson orbs, caught in his web-like trance, once more. Slowly, your lips twitched into a soft smile, the numbness in your body going away.

"Dark, I love you, too." You sighed. Dark immediately crashed his lips onto yours, forming a sparking kiss. You kissed back, your warm lips molding with his cold ones. The kiss was a bit rough, and would probably bruise your lips, but you didn't care. The feeling was better than you ever could've imagine. Just knowing that he actually loved you made it all the more pleasureable and loving.

You felt Dark's tongue glide across your bottom lip, begging for entrance. Too consumed with the loving moment to tease him, you parted your lips, granting him entrance. Dark's tongue immediately shot into your wet cavern, searching every little crease and crevice. You wrestled his muscle with your own for a bit, fighting for dominance. 

Eventually, your burning lungs won before the two of you could even finish the battle. Both of you pulled away, panting and gazing into eachother's eyes for a mere second. Dark then went down to attacking your neck, leaving trails of butterfly kisses everywhere in search of your sweet spot. You closed your eyes, your breath hitching as he passed over it.

Dark went back and found your sweet spot, sucking, licking, biting, and kissing it to no end. A soft and quiet moan escaped your lips at the pleasureable feeling. He eventually moved on, leaving a trail of hickeys up to your jaw line. 

He dragged his tongue across your cheek, chuckling and licking his lips. You opened your eyes, arching a brow and looking at him.

"You taste like a pixie-stick." He chuckled.

You knitted your brows together in confusion before it finally hit you. Laughing Jack had replaced all of Jane's makeup with candy look-alikes. How could you have forgotten?

"LJ was trying to prank Jane." You mumbled, sighing.

Dark smirked, leaning back down to kiss you once more. His hands finally released your wrists, trailing down your sides and sculpting your curves. Your arms wrapped around his neck, entangling your fingers in his silver hair. The feeling was beyond anything you could've imagined. It was so blissful and sensational.

You loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Follow me on Quotev and/or Wattpad for quicker updates (by like 1 minute) and more stories! Feel free to comment on how you think the story is going, and check out my others!


End file.
